Kore wa Akuma desu ka? R
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Hyoudou Issei had lived for many years, in fact, he already forgot how old he was. One day, a cute girl asked him out. On their first date, she tried to kill him. Too bad he didn't die. Oh well, what was this? 'Your life will belong to me? It seems that his life would turn out to be more interesting. Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, finally his life won't be boring anymore!
1. Life 0

**Life 0**

"Master, please wake up. If not, then I will punish you. Master-"

One Hyoudou Issei woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and move towards bathroom. This was a morning routine of Hyoudou Issei. Wake up, go to the bathroom, make breakfast, and then go to school.

Spending ten minutes showering, Issei turned off the shower. After he dressed himself, he checked his fridge.

"Great, last night I forgot to buy food for today's breakfast. Well, I think I'll managed one or two hours without food."

With that, Hyoudou Issei went to his school.

* * *

><p>KuohAcademy was a private school. It was formerly an all-girl school, but a few years ago, it had become co-ed. Suffice to say, the girls to boys ratio was not balanced. For the second years, it was 7:3 while it was 8:2 for the third years.<p>

Hyoudou Issei could be seen walking towards the front gate of KuohAcademy. It was the place where he was attending school right now. Despite the cheerful chirping of the birds that he could easily hear, Hyoudou Issei sighed.

The routine of going to school every day did not amuse him at all. In fact, he had become tired of going to school. But for the sake of appearances, he endured it. After all, he had already completed his education manyyears ago. In fact, he had forgotten the exact time.

No. He must endure it for the sake of one girl. If searching for her meant that he must disguise himself as a schoolboy, then he would accept it.

Shaking his head from such a depressing thought, Issei continue walking towards his school.

He arrived just in time at school.

* * *

><p>"Ise! How was the DVD that I lent you?! It was great wasn't it? Wasn't it?"<p>

"Fu, no matter what anyone says, we'll definitely corrupt you Ise!"

When Issei had just sat at his desk, two students approached him and greeted him. The first was a bald-headed man with an athletic body, and his name was Matsuda. The second was a glasses-wearing man, and his name was Motohama.

From what they said to Issei, it was clear that they were perverts.

How did Issei become friends with a pervert anyway? Was he a pervert too?

No. he definitely was not a pervert. He would rather die and be revived again than be called pervert. He himself didn't know how and when those two had become his friends. But Issei did not care. Friendship, no matter who you are, is important in a highschool boys life. In his former school, he had always avoided making friends for several reasons. Mainly because no one would approach him, and he was never very sociable.

Thus, when Motohama and Matsuda approached him; he also already forgot when it happened and all he remembered was what happened, he just let them enter his life. After all, friendship is a treasure one must guard with his entire life. At least that was the definition of friendship that he had.

"No, I never brought it outside my bag. And no, you won't succeed at corrupting me."

"Aw man, people seem to believe that you are also a pervert, why won't you become one?" Motohama said to him with a pleading expression. "Please Ise, you were always accompanying us when we were peeping."

"That's what other people believe. I could care less about what they say about me."

"Oh yeah, I found a new peeping hole! Wanna come?" Suddenly, Matsuda changed the topic.

"Definitely! I won't miss a chance to view heaven on earth!"

"More like a disguised hell. The beating they gave really hurt you know?" Isse said.

"Don't be like that Issei, you were our friend, so it was for the best."

Issei snorted. "I'm not stupid; I know you were using me as a scapegoat."

"Damn! Motohama, let's find a new scapegoat for-

"But, even if you were using me, I know that our friendship is real. So, yeah, I know it was for the best. If it was not me, who knows what would have happened to your body?"

Yes, it was probably for the best if he was the one who took the beatings. After all, from his observation, no human body would survive if they were being beaten by angry female students in KuohAcademy.

Luckily, his body was not that of a human, nor was he.

SNIFF

""ISEEEEEEEEEEE!""

Both Motohama and Matsuda suddenly, with great coordination but without communication, kneeled before him.

""WE'RE SORRY!""

After hearing that, Hyoudou Issei smiled an angelic smile.

"Don't worry guys. I forgave you a long time ago."

""HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! ~~~~~~~~""

The truth was, he didn't want the angry female student to be charged for murder.

Meanwhile, a different kind of scream could be heard.

""KYA!""

"Did you see that smile?"

"I never knew Hyoudou-kun was so handsome."

"But he's still hanging out with those perverts."

"But from what those pervert said, Hyoudou-kun was not a pervert."

The girl in his class squealed like a schoolgirl when they saw Ise's angelic smile. Well, they ARE schoolgirls.

The rest of the day, the name Hyoudou Issei became an interesting topic. Apparently, some rather imaginative students had started a rumor that he was a prince that associates himself with peasants.

He couldn't help but laugh when Motohama and Matsuda cursed him.

* * *

><p>On the way home, he was greeted by a cute girl.<p>

"Um, excuse me. Are you perhaps Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei nodded at her question. He wondered what a cute girl like her wanted with him.

Suddenly, the girl bowed. "Please go out with me!"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. If some cute girl suddenly called you out and then say 'Please go out with me', ignorant people would say yes excitedly in a second. Calculating people would think for a long times before deciding yes or no.

But for a determined-but-tired-and-bored man in a young mans body like him, he knew what would he say in a millisecond.

"Sorry, I'm flattered but–

He stopped himself from completing what he would say.

He had made a mistake that all men in the world have made when they wanted to reject a girl who confessed to them.

He saw her face, a face of mixed emotions.

Embarrassment, because she had asked him out in public. Hope, because she hopes he would say yes. Tense, because she wondered what he would answer.

And those eyes, those cursed eyes of doom. In all his life, he had never been able to resist them.

For a countless number of times in his life, he cursed such dangerous existence.

Why must God create the puppy-dog eyes? It was not fair how the female would get anything with just throwing the puppy dog-eyes when the male cannot.

"–but yes."

In an instant, her face of mixed emotions morphed into one of happiness. Combined by the light of sunset, it was a sight to behold.

Hyoudou Issei couldn't help but smile. If by accepting this girl as his girlfriend made her smile in happiness like this, then he wouldn't mind.

He never realized this, but he was a kind man. A trait that had positive and negative points.

* * *

><p>Hyoudou Issei spent the rest of the week with his new girlfriend.<p>

Her name was Amano Yuuma. She had a silky long black hair and a slender body that could make any other girl jealous, yet she never flaunted it in front of him. He also liked her warm and down-to-earth personality.

All in all, he didn't regret it one bit, for she was his first girlfriend.

Yes, Amano-san was his first girlfriend. Well, spending time together and even living together for several years with his former master didn't count.

"Ise-kun?"

"Yes, Amano-san?"

"Mou~ how many times I must ask you to call me Yuuma-chan?"

"Forgive me, I was just being polite, and teasing you is always fun," he said with a smile towards the one beside him.

"Meanie~"

Ise just smiled at her. Sometimes, his girlfriend's antics really amused him.

"What do you want to say, Yuuma-san?"

"It's Yuuma-chan for you, Ise-kun."

"Yes, yes. What do you want to say, Yuuma-chan?"

"Do you have a free time tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Then, would you like to go on a date with me?" Amano Yuuma asked with a same expression as the one when she asked him out.

"Sure."

It was so easy to say that, like there was no burden.

Issei would realize the weight behind those words later.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hyoudou Issei was nervous.<p>

After finishing his preparation, he walked leisurely towards his destination. But even though his body was relaxed, his mind was not.

He couldn't shook the feeling that something bad would happen. Maybe his date would be ruined by something, or maybe this sunny day would turn into a rainy day, Issei didn't know. He just felt something would happen.

When he arrived an hour earlier, he still felt something bad. His instincts had never lied before, that's why when a girl walked up to him and gave him a paper, he just pocketed it unconsciously. Maybe his dream would be granted, just like that girl said.

Issei snorted. As if.

His dream was meeting again with the one who made him like this. After she left him several years ago, his life was never interesting again. He became bored of life. That's why since three years ago, he began searching for her. He wanted to meet her again, and maybe he finally could hear her voice. She had never spoke in front of him.

An hour later, Amano Yuuma arrived.

"Ise-kun, did you wait for me?"

Issei wanted to say yes. But no, he won't said it. The first rule of dating is never say you were waiting for your girlfriend.

"No, I also just arrived here."

"Then, let's go!" Yuuma said with excited voice.

Issei offered his hand, and without hesitation, his girlfriend took it.

* * *

><p>They went to different kinds of shops, enjoying their date. For lunch, they decided to go to a family restaurant near them. At the restaurant, Yuuma ate a chocolate parfait. Her happy face would never leave his mind.<p>

Time flies, and without realizing it, it was already sunset.

They were walking at the park. There was no one except them. Yuuma walked towards the fountain, leaving Issei behind. When he arrived, Yuuma was already standing before the fountain.

"Ise-kun, it was really fun today," she said with smile.

"Yeah, it sure was fun."

"Hey, Ise-kun?"

"Yes? Amano-san?" Issei replied with smile.

"There's something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Issei frowned. Usually, Yuuma was upset whenever he called her Amano-san. But just now, she wasn't. Did she not hear it? Nah, maybe she really did not hear it.

"What is it that you want?"

The girl known as Amano Yuuma just smiled when he asked her. Issei thought his girlfriend would ask him to kiss her, or something like that.

But what she said was really unexpected.

"Would you die for me?"

Huh? "Can you repeat it again, I think there was something in my ears, I can't hear you clearly."

"Would you die for me?"

The girl known as Amano Yuuma said with a laugh. Not a second later, Issei could heard a flapping sound.

Suddenly, from Amano Yuuma's back, appeared a pair of black wings.

Hyoudou Issei was stunned.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Her tone also changed, Issei observed. From her warm and caring down-to-earth tone, into this cold and uncaring one.

Despite being stunned, Issei could mutter some words. There was many question in his mind, from 'what are you' to 'what in the world had just happened'. But no, what Issei managed to say was not that.

"Playing? I thought it was real!"

The one known as Amano Yuuma just laughed with the same uncaring and cold tone.

"So this week was just fake huh?! It was just a game for you huh?!"

"A mere lowly human like you should just shut up!"

"A lowly bitch who likes to manipulate men like you should just shut up!"

"How dare you insult me?!" She glared at him.

So her warm and down-to-earth personality was also a façade. Issei grimaced.

"When I saw your beautiful smile, all I had in my mind was 'Such a wonderful smile, if by accepting her means that I could be the reason behind that smile, then I won't mind'," Issei's bowed his head so his eyes was covered by his bangs. "Clearly I was wrong."

The one known as Amano Yuuma made a disgusted face. "Did you really think that? So disgusting."

She opened her palm. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and in her hand was a spear-like thing made from light. Without giving Issei a chance to say anything, she threw it towards him.

It hit Issei in his stomach.

"You were a threat to us, so the higher ups decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Issei's sight was getting blurry. He winced when he tried to pull the spear-like thing made from light. It was really hurting.

It was not an unfamiliar sensation to him, as he had felt it several times before.

But still, getting killed really hurt.

Hyoudou Issei didn't realize it, but the paper inside his pocket was shining.

"You are the one who called me right?"

Hyoudou Issei couldn't see, he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. But even with his eyes closed, he could hear the voice that asked him.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound… oh my, it seems the situation is getting interesting."

Issei could hear her laugh when she said this. He frowned, but kept himself silent. What was so funny about his situation?

"If you are dying, then I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me."

Finding his strength, Issei tried to get up and succeeded. Slowly, he began to open his eyes.

Red was the first thing that registered in his mind.

The redness of his bloody hand when he tried to pull the thing. The redness of his bloody body where one spear-like thing made from light was sticking out. And when he turned his head towards the other person, the redness of her hair.

Hyoudou Issei was familiar with the color red, especially the red of blood. But he also knows the red hair.

It belonged to one Rias Gremory, a third year in his school.

So the question was, what was she doing here? And what did she just said?

He finally saw her shocked expression.

Huh? What was so shocking about him?

Sometimes, he would forget that no one other than him and the one who made him like this knew what he was. "How…?" was the only word that she could utter.

"Huh?"

"How are you still able to stand up?"

"Oh, this," Issei pointed to himself. "It's nothing really. True, I'm not used to being killed, but I am not unfamiliar with the sensation."

"No normal human would be able to stand up after they were stabbed by a Light Spear. What are you?"

Issei smiled. "You're quite observant."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't need to. More importantly, what was the thing that you said just now? 'You life belongs to me? "

…it's nothing important. I thought you were dying, so I said that. Turns out you were not."

After several tries, Issei had managed to pull the Light Spear from his body.\

* * *

><p>Nothing could prepare Rias Gremory from getting a stomach ache when she witnessed something that had never been recorded in history. What she witnessed was a sight of the bloodiest man that ever lived.<p>

No, it was different from bathing in blood, because the source of the blood was the man himself. Blood spurted from his stomach, and it really made her stomach sick.

The man who she thought was a normal human, who was a junior in her school, whose name was Hyoudou Issei, tossed the Light Spear. "Man, people always said that betrayal really hurts, never knew it was this painful."

The way he said it casually made her intrigued. The man himself had confirmed that he was not human. So what was he?

She thought of all the beings that could withstand a Light Spear, and survived with so little blood, and she came out with several beings.

"Once again I ask you. What are you?"

Hyoudou Issei seemed to contemplate it for a minute before he came to decision.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I am a Zombie. At least, I consider myself one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise guys! It's a rewrite!**

**So I had a writer's block, when I read Kore wa Akuma desu ka? From the start, I grimaced. All I had in my mind was 'This story needs a rewrite', as my writing skill has improved.**

**So this is it. Do you like the rewrite? And since this is a rewrite, I decided to start things over. So from now on, any question directed to me about this story will be answered in the next chapter.**

**This chapter is beta'ed by Bigreader of The Omniverse**


	2. Life I

**Life I**

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up I'm going to… kiss you!"

Hyoudou Issei woke up and turned off the alarm. The alarm was a gift from someone. Issei really liked to use it not because he was that desperate to be woken up by a girl. No, he liked it because it was designed to change every day. For Monday, it was Tsundere girl. Tuesday was Maid. Wednesday was Little Sister. Thursday was Big Sister. Friday was Yandere girl. Saturday was Childhood Friend. And Sunday was a Middle-aged neighbor who had just lost her husband.

Rubbing his eyes, he began recounting what had happened last night.

After he had revealed his name, Gremory-senpai asked him to come with her. But he politely refused, saying that there was something more important. Well, he really had something more important than following an unknown senpai, like taking a bath, treating his injuries, and so on.

Then, she said that if he needed anything he should call for her. She gave him another piece of paper with those weird symbols. He just nodded at her, wondering how the hell she came out from a paper. When he wanted to ask that, she had disappeared.

So he went straight home, treated his injuries, and took a bath to cleanse himself from the smell of blood, and then slept.

Thus he had just woken up from sleep.

He stared at the paper that Gremory-senpai gave him. After some deliberations, he put it inside his schoolbag, and then went to shower.

* * *

><p>"I'm going," Issei said to no one in particular.<p>

He lived alone in his house, a simple western 4LDK house. It was his; he bought it with his own money. He was not a normal high school boy after all. Just some twisted half-truth and the former owner sold it to him, with a discount.

He leisurely walked towards his school.

When he arrived, Motohama and Matsuda greeted him like usual.

"Hey man, after that last attempt at peeping the Kendo Club, it seems that I…" Matsuda paused dramatically. Maybe he thought it would make anyone who was listening curious, but no one was curious about it, because no one cared for the Perverted Trio.

Though, after last week, the majority of female students want the Perverted Trio to be the Perverted Duo. They hadn't been 'charmed' by Issei, since Issei never showed that angelic smile again, many people even thought the rumor of Hyoudou Issei's angelic smile was just a rumor. But the one who saw it themselves couldn't help but fangirl whenever they were near Issei, which is a rare occasion because his perverted friends was always the first one who approached him on every break.

"You what Matsuda? Don't make me curious like this!"

Though it seemed that there was one who was curious about what Matsuda would say.

"It seems that I found another peeping hole!" Matsuda said with excited tone.

"Are you serious?!" came the equally excited response from Motohama.

"I'm not sure, really."

"What?"

"I mean I'm not sure if we both could see through it together. We must take turn."

"I'll be the first!"

"No, I'm first!"

"I'm first!"

"I'm first!"

"Guys," Issei tried to call them.

"I'm first!"

"No, I'm first!"

"GUYS!"

"What Ise? You want to be the first too? Not a chance!"

"Yeah!"

"No, I'm not even slightly interested in peeping. I'll just watch the area for you. But that's a problem for later. For now, just sit before the teacher decides to throw you out."

From their position, which is near Issei's desk, they could see the teacher who was clearly trying to calm himself. Hell, they could even see the smoke that came from his head. Only one thought ran in their mind.

Oh shit!

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, signaling the end of today's school, Issei was walking leisurely towards the gate when someone called him.<p>

"Hyoudou-kun."

Issei stopped. This voice was familiar.

Of course it is, he had just talked to the owner last night. Holding back a sigh, Issei turned and stared at the one who called him.

The flowing red hair was enough for the confirmation that it was Rias Gremory. No need to stare at her more-than-good body to know that it was Rias Gremory the most beautiful and popular girl in Kuoh.

Behind her was Himejima Akeno, the second most beautiful and popular girl in Kuoh. Her ponytailed black hairs, and kind persona, make her known as the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko. Together with Rias Gremory, both of them known as The Top Two Onee-sama of KuohAcademy.

Many people stopped their activity just to see both of them walk. This time is no exception.

"What do you need Gremory-senpai?"

"Ah, last night you had something to do right? So what about now? Would you come with me?"

That invitation broke the silence that was generated by the people watching.

"WHAT?!"

"HYOUDOU?!"

"WHY?!"

"NO WAY!"

"HYOUDOU IS INVITED?!"

"IT MUST BE A DREAM!"

"THERE'S NO WAY!"

"NO! WHY!"

"BLASPHEMY!"

* * *

><p>Even though Rias Gremory could hear it -the anguish screams and the despairing shouts-, she ignored them in favor of waiting for Hyoudou Issei's answer.<p>

The man in front of her really intrigued her. She didn't even see a slight wince on his face from last night's wound. Either he already healed, or he was used to pain. She didn't know the answer, but if he agreed to come with her to the Occult Research Clubroom, then maybe she would get the answer straight from him.

She really hated not knowing something. And this time, she did not know Hyoudou Issei.

How could such a powerful being like him walk around undetected in Gremory's territory? Granted, she didn't know if he was really powerful or just had a regeneration ability.

But, if he just had a regeneration ability, then why did the Fallen Angel attack him? There must be some power inside him that he himself did not know.

Maybe a Sacred Gear?

If yes, then what kind of Sacred Gear?

Once again, she really hated not knowing something.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I know it's rude to refuse again, but today I really-really had something important. In fact, it was more important than last night. I even ditched Motohama and Matsuda because of the sheer importance of this," he bowed to her. "Once again, I'm sorry, but I must refuse it. Maybe another time."<p>

The outrage of the students who watched Hyoudou Issei, one of the Perverted Trio, being invited by the School Idol Rias Gremory, was immediately stopped by what he had just said.

Then, like a wave, the second outrage happened.

"HE REJECTED IT!"

"DID HYOUDOU LOSE HIS MIND?!"

"NO WAY!"

"HYODOU IS AN IDIOT!"

"WHY DO YOU THROW THIS CHANCE, HYOUDOU?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU HYOUDOU!"

The last cry that Issei could hear made him smile. Whoever had said that could try, but there was no guarantee that he would succeeded.

But perhaps the most shocked one was the one who invited him herself. Rias Gremory. Though she tried to hide it behind her mask of calmness.

On another note, Himejima Akeno's face might be smiling, but Issei couldn't help but shudder at that smile. There's no way a kind hearted girl like her could make a scary smile like that. Smiling like that should be exclusively for sadists and psychotic killers.

For now, he decided to not to glance at Himejima-senpai's face. Otherwise, his body might be paralyzed by her scary smile.

"I see…" Rias said with a calm voice. But he knew, underneath that calm mask, she was shaking.

"Well then, I must go. I'm sorry, Senpai."

With that, Hyoudou Issei went to his destination.

* * *

><p>His destination, the place where he had something more important than going with Rias Gremory, was Maid Café.<p>

This particular Maid Café was located in Akihabara. This is why he said he had something more important to do. From Kuoh to Akihabara with just walking was a long trip. And he would be damned if he was late.

Usually, on Monday, the owner of this particular Maid Café was there, and both of them usually talked about anything. It could be said that both of them trusted each other, even though Issei was keeping a secret that he was a self-proclaimed Zombie.

"Welcome to Heaven's Paradise. May I help you, Goshujin-sama?"

A maid greeted him when he opened the door of the Maid Café. Her expression could easily be said to be cute. But the seconds she saw who was standing on the door, her expression instantly changed.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked while scowling.

"Kiriyama-san, are you still angry at me?"

"Of course!" she nearly shouted, but she restrained herself. It would not be good for this café image if she blew up in front of a customer.

"I have asked for forgiveness from you. Why haven't you forgiven me?"

"It's because of your friends!" now she really shouted.

"In my defense, I really didn't know both of them would do something like that. Still, I really am sorry for that."

"Because of your friends, the younger maid here was terrified of men for a month you know? The sheer physical and psychological sexual harassment your friends gave them was too much!"

Issei sighed. He knew he would regret befriending not one but TWO perverts. But he was too kind to sever any ties with both of them.

"Where are they?"

"Huh?"

"If you won't forgive me, then I think I should apologize directly to them."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, Motohama and Matsuda is my friends after all, and it was always my job to clean up the mess they made," He said with a smile.

The maid named Kiriyama couldn't help but blush when she saw that smile. "O-okay then. Please go inside. I'll tell them all."

She began walking to tell her friends, especially Issei's friend's victim.

"Kiriyama-san, one last thing. Please tell Gabriel-san that I want to talk to her."

"Sure."

With that, Hyoudou Issei entered the Maid Café known as Heaven's Paradise.

* * *

><p>Issei never thought that apologizing to all Matsuda and Motohama's victim would take such a long time.<p>

Really, three-fourth of this café's maid was harassed by Matsuda and Motohama. He knew that his friends were perverts, but he never knew they were that perverted.

With a sigh, Issei leaned himself at his table.

"Feeling tired, Ise-kun?"

An angelic voice made its way into Issei's ear.

"I'm used to their antics by now, but this is taking a new meaning of perversion. I never knew they also visited this place without me, considering that I spent half of my week here."

"I myself never met with them, though I'm really curious about meeting them."

Issei glanced at the one who talked with him.

"You should not."

Her beautiful face crunched up in confusion. "Why?"

Issei just sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder is this your personality, or are you just messing with me."

"I assure you, Ise-kun. I really don't understand what you mean by that."

"Do I need to point it out to you?"

"I think you should."

"Forget it."

"Now you really make me curious."

"'Curiosity killed the cat', remember?"

"I remember, but it won't apply to me."

"Strange, me too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget it."

"Now you really make me curious."

"'Curiosity killed the cat', remember?"

"I remember, but it won't apply to me."

"Strange, me too."

"…"

"…"

This was normal and came naturally to both Issei and Gabriel. Sometimes, the maid nearby would try to stop their 'talking-loop', but this time, Gabriel sensed something, so she stopped.

Gabriel was the most beautiful girl that Issei had ever seen. Not even Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in Kuoh, could match her beauty. And Issei himself had said it to her. To his surprise, she just smiled and their conversation was continued.

"So how was your day, Ise-kun?"

"It's normal, Gabriel-san. Though without a fake girlfriend who tried to kill you, I'm sure it'd be better."

Here, the one who called Gabriel widened her eyes. There was a sharpness in her eyes that was not there a second ago.

"Can you repeat the last statement, Ise-kun?"

"Huh? About a fake girlfriend who tried to kill me?"

"So, did she succeed?"

"Well, she succeeded at hurting me, but as you can see, I'm still alive… hey! Why aren't you surprised that there was a fake girlfriend who tried to kill me?"

"Well, I need to know why she tried to kill you before I make a decision about that."

"What kind of logic is that?"

Feeling offended by Issei's words, she glared at him.

"Well," her tone changed into one that was annoyed. "As a woman judging another woman, I need to know her reason for trying to kill you. Maybe she did it because you betrayed her, or something like that so I could sympathize with her, but if she did it without clear reason, then I would be surprised."

"Why?"

"How did you get a Yandere girlfriend, Ise-kun? I thought it was just in anime and manga?"

Issei just sweatdropped at her reasoning. Though, Yandere? Maybe she was right. Maybe Amano Yuuma was a Yandere.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was our first date, we had fun all day, and when it began to get dark, she suddenly asked me if I would die for her. Then, somehow from her back sprouted a pair of black wings, which looks cool by the way, creating a spear out of nothing, and then stabbed me with it."

"W-what?"

"I know it sounds impossible, but it's true," Issei stared at the owner of this café with understanding eyes. After all, what he had just told her was like a tale from a light novel or manga or anime.

"No way…"

"You may not believe it, but I assure you it's true."

"You thought black wings are cool?"

"Yeah… huh? What?"

Now it was Issei's turned to be surprised. She only paid attention at the black wings part?

A black aura started to form all around Gabriel. Her face was blank, as if her mind was jumbled. Then, she began to mutter, "So Ise-kun likes black wings more than white huh? I see."

She shook her head. "No, I mustn't think of something like that! But what if I paint it black? Then I'll still be an Angel right? No, Michael would scold me if I did that."

"Uh, Gabriel-san, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Um, okay then. Should I continue my story?"

"Please continue."

"Right, then somehow there was this girl who said 'Your life will belong to me'."

"NO!"

Suddenly Gabriel shouted.

"Gabriel-san?"

"NO! Ise-kun is already tainted by a Devil!"

"Huh?"

Gabriel then realized herself, and blushed. She had shouted in the middle of her café. Not to mention she had been shouting Issei's name. She couldn't believe she lost control of herself like that.

"Erm," she faked a cough. "Please continue."

"Sure. Of course, when she said it like that, it sounds like slavery to me. I mean, my life will belong to her? Ha! As if I want to chain my freedom. So I, who was lying on the ground, began to get up and pulled out the spear from my stomach."

*CLANG*

There was a sound of glass breaking when Issei finished his story. Looking for the source of the sound, Issei found Gabriel's hand covered in blood and glass pieces.

"Huh? Gabriel-san?"

"Don't worry, Ise-kun. Please complete your story."

"It was already completed. More importantly, are you sure you're okay? Since I began telling you this story, you've been acting strange."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>Gabriel was shocked. At first, she thought the worst had happened to Ise-kun, but then it began to confuse her. From his story, she had managed to understand that a Devil had offered Ise-kun a chance to be a Devil. Getting stabbed by a Light Spear was not a small wound, she knew it firsthand.<p>

So how was he able to stand up and refuse the Devil?

It doesn't make any sense.

Wait, if she remembered correctly… she needed to confirm it herself. If her intuition was right, then it was really ironic and frightening.

"Ise-kun, do you mind telling me why your fake girlfriend tried to kill you?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Was there any last word that she said to you?"

Issei thought for a seconds before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, she said something about Sacr-something."

"Do you mean Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah! That was what she said after she stabbed me. Hold on! How do you know it, Gabriel-san?"

Issei's eyes widened.

"Ise-kun, you said you refused that womans offer right?"

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question."

The trace of any playfulness in Issei's tone had gone, just like Gabriel's tone. Now, in his voice was only seriousness.

"Could you enlighten me on how you are still alive after being stabbed?"

"…why do you want to know?"

"Forgive my impudence, but I need to confirm something."

"…To put it simply, as far as I know, I am immortal."

He was immortal. Ise-kun was immortal. The human boy she was so fond of was not a normal human.

The first thing she felt was disappointed. Why had she never known about this? Then, the second thing she felt was happiness. Ise-kun was not a normal human. The next thing she felt was sickness. How could she fell happy knowing Ise-kun was not a normal human?

But Issei's statement confirmed her suspicion.

"Ise-kun, let's go to my room. We need to discuss something important."

"Huh? Sure."

They went to the owner's room. After she locked the door, she gestured to Issei to sit in the sofa beside her.

"Now, Ise-kun. I know it must be shocking to you, but please hold your question until I complete my explanation. You know my name is Gabriel right?"

Issei nodded at her question.

"The truth is, I am the Gabriel from Bible."

As she completed her sentence, her back sprouted six pairs of white wings.

* * *

><p>"Um… what?"<p>

"I am the Gabriel from Bible."

"There's no way! Don't make such an outrageous claim!"

For Hyoudou Issei, there was no way Gabriel-san in front of him is the Gabriel from Bible. It's true that her beauty is inhuman, but still… claiming yourself as an angel from Bible is just too ridiculous.

"Ise-kun, can you see my wings?"

"Yeah, but so what?!"

"It is proof that I am the Gabriel from Bible."

"And I am God, thank you."

"No, Ise-kun I'm serious."

Issei's ridiculed eyes stared at Gabriel's honest eyes.

"Alright. Suppose, it's all true. Supposed that you are really the Gabriel from Bible, then why are you telling me this?"

"Long ago, we Angels were at war with Devils and Fallen Angels. To make it short, the war ended because the original Maou were killed, as well as the God from the Bible. We the Seraph tried to rebuild the Heaven's system, and succeeded. The Devils had the Evil Pieces system, and the Fallen Angel, I don't know what happened after the war. Though it seems that they were keeping tabs on Sacred Gear users."

What she dumped really gave Issei a lot to think about. But the main thing that stuck in his mind was 'God is dead?' He wanted to ask a question, but the wom- no, the Angel in front of him cut him off.

"Before you ask, Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities given by God to humans. To make it short, forty years ago, we Seraph sensed a baby born with a Longinus type Sacred Gear –a type of Sacred Gears that could slay God, the Boosted Gear. Then, roughly twenty three years ago, we sensed the possessor died, but never sensed the Boosted Gear move to another possessor. Naturally, we were curious, especially when the possessor who should have died, was walking in broad daylight. Thus, we decided to monitor this person discreetly. We wanted to know how to keep Sacred Gear from moving to another host. And we arrived here, where you; the possessor of Boosted Gear, are in front of me."

Issei thought it was not real. No, it was definitely not real. But, then why was it corresponding with his own life story?

No, he refused to believe it. This was just hypothetically right?

"I don't even know what these Sacred Gear are, and you expect me to know how to keep it after I died?"

"I see… you don't know huh? Well then, I think this is enough for today."

"Wait, you haven't even answered my question!"

"Huh? What question?" Gabriel asked him with honestly confused eyes. Combined with Gabriel's beautiful face, it made the sight really cute to Issei.

"Sigh. Just answer this one question okay? If you answer this honestly, I won't bother you for any other question today."

Gabriel nodded.

"Were our conversations all this time fake?"

Gabriel's eyes widened at the question. Did Ise-kun think that she was just monitoring him? Did Ise-kun think that their friendship was fake? Well, it was true that what she told him put her in a bad light. But never ever in the slightest was she just faking their friendship.

"I see, you can't answer it directly huh? It's okay, I'll just take my leave. Goodbye, Gabriel-san."

"Ise-kun, wait!"

Too late. Issei had left her room, and her café altogether.

In all her life, Gabriel rarely felt any regret. But this time… this feeling… there was nothing that could describe it perfectly except regret.

She regretted having told Hyoudou Issei all of that, even though it was necessary.

Then again, Ise-kun was always stubborn and jumped to conclusion.

But she was also at fault in this. If she had just answered yes without thinking, then this wouldn't have happen. But something like that didn't happen.

Now Hyoudou Issei had gone, although she didn't know until when, and she regretted it.

* * *

><p>On the way back, Hyoudou Issei's face was calm. But his mind was anything but calm. The revelation that some organization had monitored him brought some unpleasant thoughts. Were they monitoring him and the one who made him like this? Did they know about the one who resurrected him? Did they know what happened to her now?<p>

His mind was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't even realize that there was a man wearing a suit observing him with fierce eyes.

Killing intent was leaking from the man, but Issei didn't realize it. He just continued walking, ignoring the man.

"Boy."

"Hm?"

Issei had just realized there was another man in front of him.

"From your appearance, were you the one who should've died, killed by Raynare."

"Huh? Sorry, old man. My mind was full, what did you say?"

"Are you mocking me?!" a vein could be seen appearing on the man's head. His tone changing into one of anger.

Issei had to dodge the same thing that his fake girlfriend had thrown at him.

"Tch, stay still, you slimy Devil."

"The first time, I was surprised. The second time, I had little time to dodge. But next time, you won't even be able to scratch me."

"Arrogant brat!"

Another Light Spear was thrown at him. But as he had said, he managed to dodge it easily. Soon, Light Spears were thrown at him one after another. Yet, Issei managed to dodge all of them.

"Stop moving so I can kill you!"

"Listen up; my mood is really bad right now. So I advise you to stop throwing that thing at me before I decide to do something really nasty to you."

"HA! As if a slimy Devil like you could do something to a Fallen Angel like me!"

Issei's head was down, his bangs covered his eyes.

"You're wrong," he whispered. In his mind, he counted from ten percent to three hundred percent.

"Huh?"

"You're wrong. I'm not a Devil," he thought just three hundred percent was enough. Let's see the power gap between him and a Fallen Angel.

"What? Impossible! The Devils are the only one who could resurrect humans!"

"That's where you're wrong old man," Issei's voice was low, giving him a dangerous aura. "I'm just can't die from the start."

"Hu-GURK!"

Whatever the man wanted so say, it won't be completed because Issei's fist had found its way onto the man's cheek.

And then, all the man saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>"Truly, I am surprised, Hyoudou-kun."<p>

Issei was surprised when a sound came him from behind. When he moved his head, there was Rias Gremory behind him.

"Just what kind of being are you? You managed to knock a Fallen Angel in one punch, albeit the Fallen Angel was one of the weaker ones."

"I could say the same to you Gremory-senpai."

"Hm… if you wanted to know, you could have just accepted my invitation, you know."

"This morning's or yesterday's?"

"Both," she said it with a smile.

"Then, if you wanted to know, you could have just remembered what I said yesterday."

"About what?"

"Try to remember it yourself."

Then, Issei left her behind without saying anything. He knew what he did was rude, but he couldn't find himself at fault. Like he had said, his mood right now was really bad. He didn't want to deal with another headache after he had just given one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the difference between the old and R version was noticeable. In this version, Issei hadn't known that Rias is a Devil, and his relationship with Gabriel was strained because he had jumped to conclusions. Expect a different future chapter as well guys!**

**This Chapter was beta'ed by Bigreader in The Omniverse**

**Now for Answer Session:**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Issei is not exactly more popular, it's just that after his smile was seen by the females in his class, it somehow create a rumor that he is handsome and prince-like, etc etc. He himself still associate himself with Motohama and Matsuda, though it was them who approach Issei first.**

**kristoper21 & ArcherShirou: Thank you for your review.**

**Tama Saga: Well, it's your opinion if you think the old version's start is better, though I also can feel the differences in the old version and R version's Life 0. No, the prince was just a joke, and maybe it could be developed into a running gag, I don't know. Mittelt as Masou Shoujo? Now you that image stuck in my head. Though it would be near impossible in my story to happen, I admit it was a good idea for crackfic.**

**Jarjaxle & ColdSonata: Thank you for your review.**

**Identityof: The first chapter had been beta'ed by now.**

**Animefan55: It's hard to say. The storyline itself was the same as the one I planned for the old version, but at the same time, R version will have more interactions between characters, not just Issei. So I can explore the background of this story, and maybe some foreshadowing?**

**fazrulz21: Thank you for your review.**

**Guest Feb 10: Your idea is good, really. But I have planned the direction of this story from before I completed writing the first chapter of Kore wa Akuma desu ka? Old version. It's just that real life and procrastinating has made the readers of my story disappointed. And no, I won't tell even the slightest bit of spoilers.**

**Redstar Henry: Well, if you want Issei to have an indifferent relation with ORC, then congratulations. If you read this chapter, you will know what I will do with Issei's relation to the Three Factions.**

**Fxtype 456 (Guest): That's the main premise of this story. Zombie power combined with Boosted Gear, will make Issei an OP character. Just imagine, 1000% of zombie power, who could make Ayumu's Masou Shoujo outfit upgraded, boosted ten times (Assuming Issei haven't awakened his Balance Breaker, and the fight was continued for more than one minute and forty seconds). It will make too strong. But I realize that and won't have Issei just flaunting his power. As for Masou Shoujo, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was really important for the plot of this story later on, so I need to make him a Masou Shoujo.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Thank you for your review, as for Raynare, you have seen the old version haven't you? Just take a guess from that.**

**Sacchin: The changes? This chapter have slight change that would bring a major impact. I hope you like it.**

**Argorok: Eu? Don't worry, I have plan for her since before I finished writing the first chapter of the old version.**

**ThePizziaMan & Nicolite & kenegi: Thank you for your review.**

**Bigreader in the Omniverse: Why didn't the Fallen Angel kill him earlier? You will know it later, I won't spoil anything about it here. Though, after reading this chapter, you know that he was monitored by Seraph. You can take guess about why, and I will reveal it later.**

**King of Plot Bunnies: Thank you for your review.**

**AJ Katon: Thank you, and yes, from what I know there was no zombie in Dxdverse. That's why I use it. And the reaction of other character is something that I ignored in the old version. I hope you will continue to like it.**

**Frozen-Requiem: It's your opinion whether the old version is better or not. And the voice on the alarm clock? I myself pictured the sound of Ikaros from Sora no Otoshimono, since she call Tomoki 'Master'. Hell yeah! Ikaros in Maid outfit! I need to hunt the pictures!**

**Windraider & Kizuro Shirosaki: Thank you for your review.**


	3. Life II

**Life II**

A rather depressed Gabriel was walking in Heaven. She needed to report Ise-kun's identity to Michael. If only Ise-kun didn't jump to conclusions, then maybe she could tell something more to him, and get more information about him as well.

She was really fond of the brown-haired teen. That was why, his leaving her really made her depressed, and sad. For years, he had been her café's number one customer. Really, if she thought about it again, he was the first one who entered her café. That was how they met, in her café' years earlier, she also served as the café's maid.

Without realizing it, she had arrived at Michael's place where he took control of Heaven's System to replace God.

"Sigh…" Gabriel sighed to herself.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" Michael, who had been observing Gabriel from afar, asked his sister.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I need to report something, so please call Raphael and Uriel as well."

"Sure thing. But are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

She could say she was fine, there was nothing wrong with her, but she knew better.

"Well, if you're sure," Michael went to gather the four Archangels together, leaving Gabriel alone.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you need to report Gabriel?"<p>

"Right," she steeled her voice. "After some explanation, I finally know how the possessor of Boosted Gear managed to keep the Sacred Gear inside his body after his death."

"He explained it to you? Did you see any Fallen Angels nearby?" Raphael asked, fearing the worst. If the Fallen Angels, who were suspected of collecting Sacred Gears knew about this, it would be a nightmare to fight them if another war broke out.

"No, the conversation was safe from anyone."

"Well then, please tell us about it."

"The main question is, 'how is he able to keep his Sacred Gear?' right? Well, our approach was not exactly wrong. But, 'how is he able to keep his Sacred Gear after his death?' was wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Uriel asked.

"Simple, it's mean that he never lost it in the first place. We always thought he lost it, and then obtain it again, while from what I can piece together, he **never** lost it."

"""WHAT?!"""

Three exclamations of surprise could be heard by Gabriel.

"Quoting him, 'To put it simply, as far as I know, I am immortal'."

"What kind of immortal are we talking about?" Michael finally spoke. Since there was many kinds of immortal, and many ways to obtain immortality.

"I don't know exactly. Ise-kun never said. But from the way he explained himself, I suspect he obtained it by dying first, then resurrected as an immortal. From my observation, he is the kind of immortal who doesn't age. He also had said that all he wanted to do in his life is meeting with someone he had lost, all of this point into one conclusion."

"You mean-"

"Yes. Ise-kun has a connection to Another Underworld," finished Gabriel. True, Ise-kun did not explain it, but there was no way he could have obtained immortality by himself. Not to mention the casual way he talked about someone wanting to kill him, as if he were already familiar with it. "Though my theory has some flaws, I believe it was the closest to the truth," she added.

"That Necromancer huh?"

"The only Necromancer from another Underworld who never spoke? That one?" Raphael asked. As far as he knew, there was only one known Necromancer in the Five Realms.

"Yes, Eucliwood Hellscythe I believe."

"Possible connection with King of the Night?"

"We do not know if Eucliwood Hellscythe had more than one way to revive someone. So the possible connection is same species," Gabriel said with serious eyes.

"Gabriel, can you confirm it?"

Gabriel shook her head. "Ise-kun jumped to a conclusion and left my café in the middle of the explanation," she said with a sad tone.

Picking up her sad tone, Michael finally knew why he felt there was something off with Gabriel. "From what I can gather, you have some close relationship to this Ise-kun then, who is the host of Boosted Gear I believe?"

Gabriel could only nod.

"Then I need to say sorry."

"There's nothing you need to say. This is my task, and as the Archangel of God, I need to do this."

"Don't try to justify it; I can see you are really torn by this mission."

"Fu, you know me too well, Michael," Gabriel said with a sad smile.

"Of course, you don't need to hide your pain, there is only the four of us here, there's no one else. Isn't that right Raphael, Uriel?"

Both could not say anything. This was the first time they had seen Gabriel like this. They could only nod at Michael's statement.

In an instant, Gabriel jumped into Michael's arms, sobbing loudly in his shoulder. The golden armor he wore became wet from her tears.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining.<em>

_The drops of water were making his shirt wet._

_His body was also wet because of the rain._

_He did not use an umbrella._

_More like he didn't have one._

_He had already thrown everything behind, all because she left him._

_He felt betrayed._

_She had left him without saying anything._

_The rational part of his brain wanted to believe that she left him because she had something important to do, and also because he could stand for himself now._

_But the more emotional part of his brain believed that she left him because she had felt that he had no more worth to her._

_All in all, he felt many things._

_Regret. He regretted that he didn't spend more times with her._

_Betrayal. He felt betrayed because she left him._

_Anger. He felt angry at himself because she didn't trust him to even leave behind a note._

_All he wanted was to shout, but he restrained himself._

_There was no way he would shout in the middle of a street like this._

_In the end, all he could do was sigh._

_"Sigh."_

_"Young man, you seem troubled."_

_Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice. He could not stop his head from moving towards the source of that beautiful voice._

_When he saw the source of that beautiful voice, all he saw was beautiful golden hair. Beautiful golden hair of an equally beautiful woman._

_"You have soaked yourself in the rain, as if you are mourning for someone. Perhaps you really were mourning for someone."_

_He who couldn't find his voice when he saw her beautiful face, could only shake his head at her question._

_"Not mourning then," she moved towards him, offering to share her umbrella. "If you had any problem, maybe you could talk to me. Talking to someone usually helps you know."_

_He had only managed to open his mouth, before she cut him off._

_"Follow me, I am the owner of the newly opened Maid Café, if you could be the first customer, I would be glad."_

_She began to take a step. Then, another step, then another. It was then she realized that the young man behind her did not take any steps forward._

_There was a frown on her beautiful face. "What's wrong?"_

_The young man just stared at her. Contemplating the choice that he would make._

_Hesitantly, he began to move his right leg forward. Then, he moved his other leg. Then, he moved his right leg again._

_The frown on the golden haired beauty turned into smile._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Wake up, if you don't wake up, I'm going to… kiss you."<p>

Hyoudou Issei woke up from his dream.

That dream was… the first meeting between Gabriel and him.

What kind of message was that? Was God giving him that dream as some kind of message?

What nonsense was he speaking? God is dead, Gabriel said so.

He sighed. Gabriel again, huh?

He didn't know why, but his mind was filled with yesterday's conversation with Gabriel. Any kind of thought would drift into yesterday's conversation.

He tried to reach his alarm to turn it off, but he grabbed something other than his alarm.

What was this? Why was this so soft and squishy? He never remembered his pillow feeling this soft.

"Ahn."

He certainly never remembered his pillow making any kind of sound, let alone a soft moan like that.

"Umh."

So what was this? He opened his eyes.

The sight of a naked Rias Gremory in his bed shocked him beyond anything.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha! Gremory-senpai?!"

"Umh, is it morning already?"

Luckily, Issei managed to take his hand off her.

"Gremory-senpai."

"What is it, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Why are you naked? More importantly, why are you here in my bed? How were you able to sneak into my bed?!"

He didn't need to see more of that nice body. Rather, he focused on her face, which is beautiful even if Gabriel was more beautiful.

Damn it, his thought was on yesterday all over again.

"Mou, Hyoudou-kun, a lesson to your manners. You can't leave a maiden alone in the dark night like yesterday. It will break their hearts, you know. How will you get a girlfriend if you acted like that?"

She began to get up.

"Please don't say Hyoudou Issei and girlfriend in one sentence."

"Why?"

"It's rude to pry into other people's secrets, you know."

"Sure, sure. I won't pry."

"Why are you naked then?"

"I can't sleep with clothes on."

"…"

Issei just stared at her, searching for any kind of playfulness.

He didn't find any.

"Seriously?!"

She just nodded at him. "I'm serious, Hyoudou-kun." She began to wear her uniform.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say it before? You can't leave a maiden alone in the dark night."

"So you followed me and then slept here then?"

"Yes."

"You could have told me about it, I would have welcomed you nonetheless."

"But didn't you avoid me? You even rejected my offer."

"I simply had something more important."

"So if I invited you again today, would you accept it?"

"Why not?"

The corner of Rias' mouth curved upward. "Great!"

* * *

><p>They walked to school together. But it seemed that it was a mistake in Issei's part.<p>

"HYOUDOU TOGETHER WITH RIAS-SENPAI?!"

"DIDN'T HE REJECT HER YESTERDAY?!"

"MAYBE IT WAS A PLOT FOR HIM TO ENSNARE HER IN HIS GRASP!"

"WHY?!"

"NOOOOOO! RIAS-ONEESAMA! WHY SOMEONE LIKE HIM?!"

"DIE! HYOUDOU!"

Rias could only smile in amusement when she heard the comments of the students. Meanwhile, Issei just sighed, and forced an awkward smile.

"Well, this is where we part. I hope you won't forget your promise. I'll send someone to escort you later."

"Yeah, later then," Issei waved at Rias' walking form. Then, ignoring the student's shout of outrage, he walked towards his class.

As usual, when he arrived at his desk, Matsuda and Motohama approached him.

"ISE! GIVE US AN EXPLANATION! NO! ONE EXPLANATION IS NOT ENOUGH!" Motohama shouted.

"Geez, so loud in the morning."

"Yeah Ise, give us explanations. Why are you ditching us yesterday?! HUH? WHY?!" Matsuda shouted louder than Motohama.

"That's not what I mean you idiot! I mean Rias-senpai was walking together with him!"

"WHAT?! ISE! WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Sorry for ditching you guys, but I remembered I had something more important, so I ditched you. I'm sorry for not giving any explanation."

"DAMN IT, ISE! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEAN!"

"But I thought Matsuda wanted to know why I ditched you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know it, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHY WERE YOU WALKING WITH RIAS-SENPAI TOGETHER?!"

"Oh… why don't you say so from the start?"

"WE HAD ALREADY SAID IT, DAMN IT!"

"I HATE YOUR INNOCENT ACT!"

"But I'm not acting," Issei said defensively. He was definitely not acting; he was just imitating one of Gabriel's more irritating traits.

Damn it, his mind somehow always went back to Gabriel.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

In the background, all of their classmates were on the edge of their seat. They also wanted to know why Hyoudou were walking with one of the Top Two Onee-sama. But no need to express it out, because the Perverted Duo had already pressing him for the answer.

"Okay, she walked with me because she… she…"

""""SHE WHAT?!""""

Now the entire class shouted. They did not care, all they wanted to know were why were Hyoudou walking with Rias Gremory, but somehow Hyoudou had managed to irritate them.

Meanwhile, in the mind of Hyoudou Issei, he was thinking on what he should say. There was no way he would say that Rias Gremory had slept overnight at his house. It would cause too much misunderstanding, even if it would make the situation more interesting.

"We just met on the way, and she offered the same thing as yesterday. I just said that I would think it over. We had nothing to say anymore, so we walked in silence."

"DAMN YOU HYOUDOU!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"HOW LUCKY ARE YOU?!"

More curses were being shouted at Issei. Said man was ignoring it, though. The shouting was just a background sound in his mind right now. He had something more important in his mind. But he couldn't help but hear the latest curse shouted at him.

How lucky was he?

He'd say his luck was shitty.

Left by his most important person –though he believed that she had something more important than being with him.

Then, after getting a girlfriend, said girlfriend tried to kill him.

Still alive, and then came the biggest blow. His most trusted person couldn't be trusted at all.

He'd say his luck was shitty, because all of that happened to him, with the last two happened in a one day interval.

Right now, from the deepest part of his heart, he wished. He wished that something like that would not happen to him again.

But a wish was merely a wish. He would learn it later.

* * *

><p>"Hyoudou Issei-kun?"<p>

Hyoudou Issei opened his closed eyes. Quickly, he scanned the clock on the wall. It was already after school. Then he focused his eyes onto the person in front of him.

Too handsome, he thought.

The person in front of him was Kiba Yuuto. He was known as the Number One Prince in Kuoh Academy. While he was also a second years like Issei, he was in a different class.

"Yes? I assume you are the person that Gremory-senpai sent?"

"Yes. Well then, if you could follow me…" he trailed. Issei nodded at him, get up from his desk, and started to follow him.

"So… you have a connection with Gremory-senpai? I never knew."

"We are in the same club," replied Kiba with a smile while walking.

The rest of the walk continued in silence.

* * *

><p>"This is the place," Kiba said opening the door of the building they were in. The building was old, but still habitable. Maybe this is the clubroom of whatever club Rias and Kiba in?<p>

There was a sign that read 'Occult Research Club'.

So Gremory-senpai's club was Occult Research Club huh?

Occult…

Yesterday's event…

Hyoudou Issei widened his eyes. When he was walking with Kiba, he had relaxed his guard a bit. But after connecting the sign and yesterday's event, he put his guard up again.

"Buchou, I have brought him," Kiba said while gesturing Issei to come inside.

The inside of the room didn't shock Issei in the slightest. Inside the room were many things that had connection with the word 'Occult'. No surprise on that part, this was Occult Research Club after all.

There was a white haired girl sitting on the sofa. Her body was petite, combined with the short white hair managed to get her the 'Cute' image. She was eating youkan quietly with emotionless face.

This girl was Toujou Koneko, a first year in Kuoh Academy.

She realized there was another person in the room.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

She bowed to Issei. Issei bowed back to her.

"Nice to meet you."

"…Nice to meet you."

Ah, she was the type who rarely talks. Issei could manage that. After all, the last person who lived together with him did not even talk at all.

Silence filled the room.

The silence was broken by the sound of shower.

Shower?

"Here, take this, Buchou," Himejima Akeno could be seen giving Rias her clothes.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Minutes later, she appeared from behind the curtain. Then, she began to address Issei.

"So, Hyoudou-kun. Nice to see you accept my invitation."

"I'm glad, Senpai. But why are you insist on inviting me?"

Rias began to smile. "Well, Hyoudou-kun. You may not believe it, but I believe you have a Sacred Gear inside you."

Great. Just yesterday he had heard about it, now the senpai in front of him also talked about it.

"Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities given by God to humans. You following me?"

Issei nodded. He wanted to point out that he had heard it, but after some consideration he decided he would not. It would be troublesome if she asked where he knew, since there was no way he would say it was from Gabriel herself.

"I believe you have it inside you, waiting for you to awaken it."

Issei still hadn't said anything. He just let Gremory-senpai continue her explanation.

"Now, I want to propose something. You become my peerage, and then I can awaken the Sacred Gear for you."

Hyoudou Issei thought for a second.

Sacred Gears. Items that were given by God. Had powerful abilities. Did he need anything like that?

* * *

><p>"No," The man in front of her answered.<p>

What?

In their past conversation, Rias Gremory had never understood the one known as Hyoudou Issei, and this time was no exception.

She didn't understand why the brown haired junior refused her offer.

Was it because he still thought that he would become her slave? Well, the Evil Pieces system was basically making humans into Devil's servants, but the welfare of one Peerage depended on their King. And Gremory clan was famous for their extraordinary affection towards their peerage.

So why did he refuse her offer?

"Now now, Hyoudou-kun. Don't you think that was too fast on you? I give you time to think about it for… two days. In the meantime, you are welcomed to observe us in this clubroom."

"I'm sorry to say, but whether you give me time to think or not, I'll still answer no."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, you haven't even given me any information. Peerage? Sacred Gears? And why should I awaken it?"

"Well, all the members of Occult Research Club are Devils."

As she saying that, devil wings sprouted from all her current peerage and her back.

Rias had expected that Hyoudou Issei would be surprised; instead, she was the one that was surprised.

Instead of wide eyes and an opened mouth that she had expected, her junior whispered something. He whispered it, but she managed to hear it clearly nonetheless.

"Really, first Necromancer, Fallen Angel, Angel, and then Devils? What's next? Magical Girls?"

Her eyes widened. Hyoudou Issei had information about the Three Faction. When this connected to her mind, her mouth opened but no sound came out.

Was it possible that Hyoudou Issei-kun was informed about Devil from the other Factions? Highly likely.

Then, other Factions had managed to sink their claws into Hyoudou Issei.

Then it hit Rias, the night she had been summoned… Hyoudou Issei got up from a stab from a Light Spear, and then he pulled it out like it was nothing.

When Koneko reported to Rias, Hyoudou Issei had been seen walking with a girl who had a Fallen Angel's aura.

Then, maybe he was working for the Angel Faction? It could explain why he refused her offer.

But, if he was working for any other Faction, how come he didn't have any hostile demeanor here? He talked like he did not despise anyone here.

Once again, Hyoudou Issei was a mystery to her. A mystery that she had clear intention to solve.

"Peerage are Devils' servants. We Devils could turn human into Devils, by a system that are called Evil Pieces system. The system was not that hard to understand–

"Stop please; I don't want to hear the annoying explanation. Okay, I got the basic idea about Devils, but still… why should I awaken my Sacred Gear?"

"You can gain an immeasurable power if you are lucky. If not, then you could just ignore it."

"No thanks, the risk outweighs what I'd gain."

"I see…" was Rias' short reply.

"Do you have other things that you would say?"

Rias shook his head. "No."

"Well, I think I'll take my leave now. You won't mind do you?"

"No."

"Thank you for the offer, and sorry for couldn't accepted it"

"You're welcome and it was okay."

With that, Hyoudou Issei took his leave. Leaving her with just her peerage.

After several minutes of silence, finally Rias broke it.

"What do you think about him? Akeno?"

"Hyoudou Issei-kun huh? He seems polite, and the kind of adorable _kouhai _that you want to tease."

Rias sighed. Of course Akeno wanted to tease the poor boy. That Sadist. "I see. Yuuto?"

"Same as Akeno-senpai, though from my perspective, he is easygoing but secretive. It's like he was holding something when she talked with you. Anyway, with that kind of personality, he would be hard to cooperate."

"…Strange…"

Even though Akeno and Yuuto gave a somewhat accurate explanation about Hyoudou Issei, Rias felt the most descriptive one was from Koneko.

The word strange could certainly fit one Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! Another difference guys! And we had glimpse of Issei's past and his first meeting with Gabriel. What do you think?**

**This Chapter was Beta'ed by: Bigreader in The Omniverse**

**Now for Answer Session:**

**Guest Feb 18: Yes, it was okay. Everyone can mention any suggestion, but like I said I have direction on where would the story move. Thank you for your review.**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you, and don't worry. I don't plan to.**

**Tama Saga: Thank you, glad you like the rewrite.**

**Frozen-Requiem: No, I didn't feel offended, don't worry. Thank you, glad I could make you feel that. Perverted Duo? They just somehow entered the scene.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you for your review.**

**Morli: Don't worry, I have plan for Eu.**

**redclaw39 & Kaldi97: Thank you for your review.**

**Nicolite: What kind of development that you want to see?**

**Skylinemaster & Rioshisama: Thank you for your review.**

**Jarjaxle: Thank you, and sorry if it was confusing you, but Issei rejected Rias in the school gate, which mean nearly everyone can see them. No, we did not see Gabriel fall, though it was really funny thought. Yes, Issei's going to be neutral.**

**fazrulz21: Thank you. Glad you liked them.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Thank you, and please expect a difference on their relationship later. There's a reason why I put Raynare in the character filter.**

**Guest Feb 19: Male outfit? I'll think about it. Glad you liked them. Yes, Issei is smarter than any average schoolboy, you just have to wait to see it.**

**Fxtype 456 (Guest): Like I said, I'll think about the male outfit. Thank you for your review.**

**Fahad09 & edboy4926: Thank you for your review.**

**Terranorth: Thank you for your review, if you read this chapter then you will know, Gabriel not knowing that Issei was not human, was just a façade. She knew, the Seraph knew, she just hide it from Issei. That's why Issei arrived at the conclusion that Gabriel just faked their friendship.**

**Reader A: Thank you for your review. A nice question. The Seraph never monitored him too close. That was the only clue I will tell you. For the rest of the explanation, you just have to wait, since I will explain it later in the story. I never like telling a background setting of my story outside the story itself.**


	4. Life III

**Life III**

The bell had just rang. It was time to go back home. Hyoudou Issei was putting his book to his bag when as usual, Motohama and Matsuda walked up to his desk.

"Yo Ise. We want to go to Heaven's Paradise. Want to tag along?"

"Sorry guys, but I am not in the mood to go there," Issei said while continuing his activity.

Motohama and Matsuda stared at each other for a minutes, before Matsuda nodded.

"Hey Ise."

"Hm?" Issei glanced at his friends.

"Lately, you are acting strange. Did something happen?"

Hyoudou Issei stared at the bald-headed student. "No, don't worry. I'm not sick or anything."

"Lie."

"Huh?"

"You lied. You're not fine," Motohama said.

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah… rejecting Rias-senpai's offer? Are you crazy?!"

"No, Matsuda. It's not about that," Motohama fixed his glasses. "The Hyoudou Issei that we know always smiled when he tried to reassure us."

An expression of understanding appeared on Matsuda's face. "Now that I think about it, you're right. Even though the smile was just little sad and not his prince-like smile, he was always smiling."

"Hell, somehow Issei could do a half-smile and quarter-smile. Remember the time when we went to peep at the girl's baseball club?"

An image of Issei's face with a quarter-smile appeared in both Matsuda and Motohama's mind.

_"Don't worry, I'm fine. You are the one who should be worried; the girl's baseball club could use their bats after all."_

Hyoudou Issei didn't know why, but he smiled when he heard his two friends say that. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"No, and don't lie to us. You don't need to tell us why you are like this, we don't want to know. But, we just want you to know that you can count on us if you need anything."

"Don't worry, but thanks for the offer."

Motohama shook his head. "I still feel you need to tell us Ise."

"Guys, please. I just want to go straight home."

"Motohama did you hear that? Finally Ise begged on us!" Matsuda's laugh couldn't be louder than this.

"That's why I said you need to tell us, Ise. You're acting strange."

Ise just sighed. Sometimes, he did not like his friends' stubbornness. "Guys, please. I certainly don't have any problem with anything."

Suddenly, Motohama smiled. "Caught you! We did not say anything about a problem."

"Yeah! So, tell us Ise. Maybe we could help," added Matsuda.

Issei's lip curved downwards. "No."

"Motohama! It's no use! He won't tell us!"

"Let's just drag him to the café!"

"YES!"

"Guys–WHA?!"

And, Hyoudou Issei was dragged by his friends toward the maid café known as Heaven's Paradise.

Literally.

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Nanahama-san, you're really beautiful."<p>

"That's right, those outfit really accentuate your oppai."

Hyoudou Issei could only sigh. His friends had dragged him literally to the last place he wanted to go. Not to mention, Motohama and Matsuda was busy ogling the maids here.

Issei glanced at the maid known as Nanahama. He wanted to open his mouth to say sorry for their antics, but someone beat him to it.

"STOP OGLING HER YOU PERVERT!"

A kick flied towards them, and managed to hit them in the back of their head.

"Seriously, Hyoudou-san. Why did you bring them here again? Scratch that, I don't know why someone as sweet as you are friends with perverts like them," Kiriyama-san asked him.

Issei just smiled bashfully. "Actually, they dragged me here. And what was the last part?"

Kiriyama-san's face who only just realized what she said turned beet red. She couldn't believe she unconsciously stated that Hyoudou was a sweet man. Not that she was wrong of course. She just couldn't believe she said it in front of said person.

"Nothing! No need for you to concern yourself!"

Issei just stared blankly at the maid in front of him.

Kiriyama-san sweated. "S-so… w-what do you want to drink?!"

"Nah, I was really dragged by them, actually I don't have any money on me."

"Oh… okay then. Should I call Owner Gabriel-san?"

Issei winced at hearing Gabriel's name. "No… no need. I'll just wait for them to wake up," Issei pointed his finger at the Perverted Duo.

"Yo kid, I couldn't help but hear about your condition. Order something, it's on me."

"Huh?" when Issei turned his head, a middle aged man with black haired man with a streak of blonde was standing before him. He was wearing a yukata.

"Just order something will you?"

"Uh, sure. Black tea, please," Issei ordered to the maid.

The maid nodded while writing Issei's order before she went back.

"This place is good isn't it? Heaven's Paradise, I feel like I really sit in heaven."

Issei who was still wary of the middle aged man nodded.

"There's a rumor that the owner of this place is an angel. I really want to meet her or him."

The owner really was an angel though, Issei thought.

"Kid, you listening?"

"Yeah... sorry, but something called common sense told me to be wary of strangers."

The middle aged man smirked. "Then tell him to shut up."

"Can't do it. I lost his number."

"Too bad then."

Issei nodded. "Then again, my late mother also said so. Would you like me to tell her to shut up?"

The middle aged man grimaced. "Sorry, kid."

"Nah, it was okay, you I mean."

"Good then, for me, the leader of Grigori to be on the good side of the holder of Boosted Gear."

Issei's eyes widened. On instinct, he got up and took a step back. His face still facing the middle aged man. Leader of Grigori? What was that? But he definitely had a connection with the supernatural. Only the connected ones know of his supposed Sacred Gear.

"What's wrong?" the man in yukata smirked. "My name is Azazel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Azazel?

Issei remembered there was a neighbor of his that was a Christian. Out of curiosity, he read his neighbor's Bible. He had asked for permission of course.

Hyoudou Issei was not a genius, but that doesn't mean he had a bad memory. In fact, he still remembered every day he spent with the one who resurrected him. In other words, Hyoudou Issei had good memory, and he remembered had read the name Azazel in his neighbor's Bible*.

In the Bible, Azazel was a Fallen Angel.

Then, the man in front of him was also a Fallen Angel.

Did they hear that he was still alive? Did he come to finish the one known as Hyoudou Issei himself?

"What are you doing here?"

Azazel smirked. "What's wrong with me being here? I just want to enjoy the place."

"The other day, your subordinate tried to kill me," Issei started.

"Wait, what?"

"Want to finish their job yourself?"

"No, no, no. Can you repeat what did you just say?"

Issei was confused. "Ha?"

"Can you repeat what did you just say?"

"Huh? What to finish their job yourself?"

"No, the one before that."

"The other day, your subordinate tried to kill me?" It was a statement, but the way Issei said it was like it was a question.

"My subordinate tried to kill you?!" Azazel seemed horrified.

"Yeah… hold on, why are you sounding surprised?"

"Cause they're supposed to monitor you, not outright kill you."

Issei's mind wandered to the memory of his time with Yuuma.

_"You were a threat to us, so the higher ups decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."_

"Wait, that bitch said that they killing me was an order."

"Well, I certainly did not order anyone to kill you. There's no way I'll kill a Sacred Gear host as rare as you."

Azazel sounded sincere with his statement. If he really had ordered his subordinate to kill Issei, then why did Azazel seemed glad when he said he was okay with him? If Azazel didn't order his subordinate to kill him, then who?

Issei widened his eyes.

"Seems that you have arrived at the same conclusion."

"…There is a traitors in your ranks."

"Correct."

"So…"

"Hyoudou Issei-kun was it?" Azazel smirked. "Would you do something for me? I'll pay of course."

Issei thought for a second, before he asked, "Why should I?"

"Like I said I'll pay you. Just think of it as mercenary job."

"No."

"So money is not enough huh? Then how about I'll pay you and I'll still owe you something? A fair deal I think."

"No."

"Kid, what should I give for you to accept what I'll ask you?"

Issei stared at the man in front of him. Then, he sighed. "It's not about payment, it's just that… I lack interest in this… you want me to find the traitors don't you? Those kind of job are boring."

"Who said about finding the traitors?" the yukata-wearing man smirked again. For some reason, Issei really wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, he didn't know why. "So you will do anything as long as it will be interesting right?"

"I think yes… oh, and as long as the job does not cross my moral ethics."

"Your moral ethics? No killing then?"

"Who said about no killing?" now it was Issei's turn to smirk. When Azazel saw that smirk, he couldn't help but smirk himself.

"You are really interesting, Hyoudou Issei. I think I'm starting to like you."

"Likewise, Azazel."

"So, like I said your job is not about finding the traitors, beside, there's no way you'll be able to infiltrate Grigori."

"Yeah… now that I think about it, there's no way I could do that." Oh, if only Azazel knew.

"Oh yeah, do you know the name of the one who killed you?"

"She said her name was Amano Yuuma, though I think it was just a cover."

"Then, Issei-kun. I want you to beat the hell out of this Amano Yuuma and bring her to me."

Issei's lip began to curve upward. This is the kind of job that he likes. "I can do that."

"The payment will be delivered after you bring her to me. This is my number, if you need anything, just call me. Though I really beg you, Issei-kun, to always call me anytime. My job is really boring," Azazel handed Issei a paper.

"You sounded like a desperate old men," Issei's eyes lit in amusement. "Or maybe you are one!"

"By the way, have you awakened your Sacred Gear yet?"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Um, you don't need to be surprised. I only learned about this yesterday, when the Devil in my school asked me to be their peerage in exchange for waking my Sacred Gear."

"And?"

"I refused."

"I see…"

An awkward silence took over. Azazel was writing something, while Issei glanced at his friends.

"Issei-kun," Azazel broke the silence. "A subordinate of mine has harmed you. Therefore, I ask you to forgive her," he handed another paper to Issei. Issei could do nothing but accepted it.

"What's this?"

"An instruction to help you awaken your Sacred Gear. With Boosted Gear, I'm sure your job will be easier."

And then Azazel left Heaven's Paradise.

"Ugh…"

"Augh..."

Motohama and Matsuda had woke up.

"Ise, what happened?" asked Matsuda.

"Don't worry, you were just being stupid."

"How cruel!"

Issei smiled. His perverted friends antics, while always gave them some kind of troubles, were always able to make him smile.

He pocketed the two papers that Azazel gave him and then stood up. "It's already dark. I think I'll go home."

"Then you can go home first Ise!"

"Yeah!"

"Bye," Issei waved his hand towards them. Leaving Heaven's Paradise.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Issei was walking leisurely when he heard something fall behind him. When he turned back, there was a nun who was on the floor. She was rubbing her nose; it seemed that she fallen on her face. Automatically, Issei moved and offered his hand.<p>

"Are you okay?"

_"Aww, why do I keep on tripping over? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."_

She spoke in a foreign language when she took Issei's hand. Huh? So she was a foreigner? What language was it again? Issei tried to remember. Oh yeah, it was Italian.

The nun had been able to stand when the wind took her veil off. Her blond hair was falling down onto her shoulder.

_"Um… what happened?"_

_"Ah, sorry. I did not mean to stare. More importantly, are you okay?" _Issei spoke in Italian.

When he had nothing better to do, he picked up many foreign languages because he felt it was important. He never expected it to be useful.

_"Yes, I am okay. Thank you for your help."_

Issei bent down to picked her veil. _"Travelling?"_

The nun shook her head. _"I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's nice to meet you," _she bowed her head.

_"It's nice to meet you too. And yes, I am one of residents of this town."_

_"I was troubled since I got here. Um… I can't speak Japanese that well, I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying."_

Issei nodded in understanding. He could understand her situation.

_"You speak Italian well, perhaps you have been there?"_

_"Ah… no, no. I have never been there before… though I really want to. On another note, if you want to, I could escort you to this town's church."_

_"Yes, please. This must be fate," _The nun smiled with a tears flowing from her eyes.

On the way to the church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaah!"

Issei's ear picked up a crying sound. When he saw the source, there was a crying boy who was comforted by his mother. His eyes saw the injuries on the boy's knee.

The nun went towards the boy who was still crying. Did the nun want to comfort the boy also?, thought Issei.

_"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry because of a minor injury like this."_

"She said that Boys shouldn't cry because of a minor injury like this, and she's right."

Issei also approached the crying boy and translated what the nun said to the boy. When the boy heard what Issei said, he stopped his cry, and glanced at the smiling nun.

The nun put her palm on the injury, and the next moment, there was a green light before the injury began healing.

Issei widened his eyes. Sacred Gear.

_"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now."_

The nun patted the boy's head and looked at me.

_"I'm sorry, but I had to."_

_"No, no. it was okay."_

The boy's mother, who was startled, shook her head and then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Sister."

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

_"He said thank you."_

The nun smiled happily after Issei translated it to her.

_"That was…"_

_"That was a power to heal. It's a special power that given to me by God."_

She said while smiling. But Issei can't missed the way she glanced downwards when she mentioned that.

The conversation ended there, and they continued walking towards the church. After walking for several minutes, they arrived at the church.

_"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!"_

The girl showed a sigh of relief when she compared the place with her map. But Issei looked towards the church.

_"Are you sure this is the place? As I thought, the only church in this town was abandoned long ago."_

_"Yes, don't worry. This is the place."_

Issei just nodded at her. Meanwhile, his mind was on another story. What was a sister doing in an abandoned church?

Issei hand grasps something on his pocket.

_"Then I'll be on my way."_

_"Please wait!"_

Issei who had started walking, stopped at her words.

_"I would like to make you some tea…"_

_"Thank you, but no need. I was just from a café before I met you."_

_"Oh… then I thank you from the bottom of my heart! My name is Asia Argento, you can call me Asia."_

_"Then Asia, my name is Hyoudou Issei, or Issei Hyoudou in Italian. It was a pleasure to meet you."_

Issei left the place.

After the church was not in his sight, Issei took something from his pocket. It was a paper. A paper containing Azazel's number.

With his other hand, he brought out his cell phone, and contacted Azazel.

"Hello, Azazel-san."

"Hm? Oh! It's you Sekiryuutei boy."

"Well, yes. Whatever you mean by that."

"Have you completed your task?"

"Are you crazy, old man? No matter how experienced I am, there's no way I could have already completed that," Issei said with a deadpanned tone.

"So… what then?"

"I forgot to ask you this, where does Fallen Angels live? Especially the one in the task like my killer."

"Oh, they mainly use an abandoned church."

"Any particular reason?" Issei asked.

"There is, but it'd be pain to explain it to you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, now I have a place to look to. Thank you, Azazel," Issei pressed the end call button.

After pocketing his cell phone, Issei gazed at the sky. "Enemy stronghold, huh?"

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Issei, Azazel the leader of Grigori was tailing him since he left Heaven's Paradise. When he saw Issei guiding the young exiled nun to the abandoned church, Azazel had thought the boy would finish the job. But he didn't. Not long after that, his cell phone rang, and he answered the boy's question.<p>

Some would ask, why did a high-ranked Fallen Angel like him tail the boy? Well, Azazel was always fascinated by Sacred Gears, and when he finally meets the Sekiryuutei, he was slightly disappointed when he knew the Sekiryuutei hadn't awakened his Sacred Gear yet. That was why he gave the boy steps to awaken one's Sacred Gear and asked him to do the job.

He wanted to see the boy develop. He felt the boy could be something. Something more dangerous, more peaceful, more bloodthirsty, and more passionate than anyone else.

Not even Vali's aura screamed something like that when he first took care of him.

Thus, when he saw Hyoudou Issei walk with his home as his destination, he couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Hello, it's been a while. So there's another difference between the original and R version. I hope you would like it.**

***In Dxd canon, it was said that Azazel's name is mentioned in Bible, but in reality, his name appears in the Dead Sea scrolls that were discovered in 1946 (According to Bigreader in the Omniverse, My Beta. Thank you, my friend)**

**So, it's review answer time!**

**kristoper21 & Karlos1234ify: Thank you for your review, and yes, poor Gabriel.**

**fazrulz21: It's not only you, I want to see her in maid uniform also! Sadly, it would be only in our imagination.**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you, glad you like their relationship.**

**Fxtype 456 (Guest): Yeah, just you wait for it. And yes, I want to make their relationship as indifferent. Any other people rescuing Rias? Just you wait for that.**

**Culaio: Thank you for your review.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Hahaha, if only canon!Gabriel was like this… Don't worry, they will make up, but I want to make it as humanly as possible. No, he is not King of the Night, and he will eventually meet Magical Girls. Serafall eh? I have a plan for her and Souna. Yes! Koneko and Eu, both are the quiet type, of course they will get along.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Yes, the Three Faction know about Necromancers. And please look forward to Raynare.**

**Infinityheroes: Of course they will make up, but not as soon as you think, because I want to make it as humanly as possible.**

**myowndefence & : Thank you for your review.**

**winneroflife: Ah, glad you liked it, and don't worry, they will have neutral and indifference relationship. And yes, many people who write DxD story whether it was Xover or not always made the protagonist close to ORC. I understand this because Rias is hot and she is the main heroine, but I feel this fandom need some changes!**

**ogre (Guest) & archersupreme & : Thank you for your review. Glad you like it.**

**Toby860: Thank you, glad you like the rewrite.**

**gerro: Thank you, as for Masou Shoujo… just wait patiently, I have a plan for her.**

**tsun: Thank you, and yes. In the old version, I also felt Issei doesn't have a definite character. That's one of the main reason why I write this R version. Why would he refuse it? Think about it. After reading this chapter, you know that Issei accepted Azazel's note on how to awaken his Sacred Gear. So why did he refuse it? Because he doesn't want to be Rias' peerage. In Azazel's case, he gave it for free.**

**pltrgst & Airhead Fortis: Thank you for your review, and here is the 4th chapter. Hope you like it.**


	5. Life IV

**Life IV**

It was a sunny day. Birds were flying through the blue sky. Hyoudou Issei was sitting on a bench in a park.

He was currently thinking about how to complete his 'job'.

Well, actually it was not a job. Azazel, the Fallen Angel leader just asked him something, and he would pay Issei back. It wasn't like he was a mercenary or anything.

Though, Issei thought, being a mercenary sounded cool. Maybe he should do something like this often.

His thoughts drifted to a girl named Asia Argento. Yesterday, he met the italian nun and showed her the way to the church. The church was, as he remembered, abandoned. So why was Asia Argento appointed to the abandoned church?

"Not to mention Azazel said that Fallen Angels usually took refuges at an abandoned church."

Issei was not stupid. He had made the connection between Asia Argento and the abandoned church. Her appointment in this city's abandoned church meant that she most likely had connections with Fallen Angels.

What he hadn't understood was, why? From what he saw, Asia Argento was a kind person, completely different from the two Fallen Angels who had attacked him.

His eyes widened.

Was it just an act?

Was her kindness when she helped the boy just an act?

Issei shook his head. No no no, he couldn't think like that. He shouldn't think like that. That paranoid way of thinking would not be good for him.

But lately, he felt he needed to increase his guard. Maybe his sub-consciousness was leading him to the paranoid way of thinking because of that.

He did not want the incident with Gabriel-san happening again. He still felt anger towards said Angel. The years of their friendship was burned away like it was nothing because of 'that'.

He did not want to be betrayed again.

But deep inside his heart, he wanted to reconcile with her. He really wanted to. But he still harbors some anger towards her.

She was one of few people that Issei could casually call friend. So he was sad when she revealed her true nature.

Amano Yuuma, real name unknown. She had also betrayed him. Pretending to be his girlfriend, and then killing him. Toying with his feeling, he couldn't forgive her. He would not be able to forgive her.

Don't get him wrong, he did not want revenge. To him, revenge was just a way to justify anger towards something. No, he was not a bastard like that. But he couldn't forgive her either. All he wanted to do with her was just bring her to Azazel, so he could receive his payment.

In his school, KuohAcademy, the school idol Rias Gremory wanted something within him. Something that he himself never knew existed inside him. Sacred Gear, a powerful item given by God to humans. She could awaken it for him in exchange for becoming her peerage, a softer word for slavery.

With something like those, it was not that surprising if he had adopted a paranoid way of thinking.

Issei sighed. He glanced up at the cloudless sky.

It was at that time, he heard a foreign voice.

"_Hawa~"_

BAM

Issei winced when he heard something fell. When he laid his eyes upon the fallen something, he couldn't help but smile.

It was the exact way he met her yesterday.

So with an expression full of amusement, Hyoudou Issei approached the fallen something.

The fallen something was a girl. She had a long blonde hair and was wearing a nun outfit. Issei held out his hand towards the fallen girl.

"_Need a hand, Argento-san?"_

_"Au~ Hyoudou-san?"_

She rubbed her nose and took Issei's hand with her other hand.

_"Thank you, I don't know how, but I'm always tripping since I arrived in Japan."_

Issei really wanted to say that tripping since she arrived in another country was impossible, but he held his tongue.

_"Luckily, peoples usually helped me. They were really kind."_

Suddenly, her stomach began to rumble.

Issei stared at the blushing Italian. _"So… You want to eat lunch? My treat."_

Issei brought the Italian nun, Asia Argento towards a nearby family restaurant. Actually he wanted to bring her to Heaven's Paradise, but he couldn't do it with his relationship with Gabriel right now, and not to mention Asia was working under the Fallen Angels.

Issei didn't realize it, but he had brought her to the same family restaurant where he had his first date with Amano Yuuma.

"_So… what do you want?"_

_"Um…. What is this? It seems delicious."_

_"Oh, that. That is, as you can see, a parfait. Wait! You've never eaten parfait before?"_

_"U-um… is it strange? I never ate it before…"_

Issei shook his head. "_No, no, I didn't mean that. But I can see why you've never eaten it before… what kind of food was served in a church? I'm rather curious."_

_"Bread, soup, sometimes I also ate salad and pasta."_

_"I see…" _Issei closed his eyes. "_Well, then. Ready for a new experience?" _As he said that, a waitress approached their table.

_"Huh?"_ the white-clothed nun made a cute confused face.

"Welcome to our restaurant, your order sir?" the waitress said while preparing herself to write Issei's order.

Issei winked at Asia. "Two Chocolate Parfait Deluxe with cream topping."

The waitress wrote his order. "Please wait for a while."

_"Hyoudou-san?"_

_"Just you wait, Argento-san. You will reach heaven soon. The Chocolate Parfait Deluxe will send you to heaven!"_

_"W-wh-wha?! You can reach heaven by just eating a parfait? Oh Lord, I never heard anything about this!"_

_"That's right! You've never heard about it, probably because greedy people just wanted heaven for themselves!"_

_"Wha?! Such greediness! I hope God can forgive them and give them salvation!"_

Issei stared at Asia. Asia stared at Issei.

_"What is it, Hyoudou-san?"_

_"Errr…. How do I say it? You seemed to take it very seriously, I was just kidding."_

_"Wha?!"_

_"The Chocolate Parfait Deluxe won't get you to heaven literally, it was just a metaphor."_

_"Mou~ Hyoudou-san~" _Asia was pouting. It was such a cute expression.

_"But you felt it too didn't you? The feeling of anticipation from just hearing the word 'Deluxe'."_

Asia seemed lost in thought for a while before she nodded. _"I never thought about it, but you're right. The word 'Deluxe' certainly making me want to taste it myself."_

_"When you added the word 'Deluxe to anything, it would sounded like an awesome thing. Chocolate Parfait Deluxe sounded more delicious than just Chocolate Parfait. Deluxe Big Hamburger sounded much bigger than just Big Hamburger. It's like the quality is increased by one level!"_

_"When I thought about it, Nun's Outfit Deluxe version gives you a picture about a beautiful looking golden nun's outfit. The word 'Deluxe' makes you think about the most expensive object."_

_"Such a dangerous word, maybe I should write something about it and publish it in local media. Maybe the usage of 'Deluxe' would be reduced."_

_"What about special, then? Don't most people also use that?"_

_"Special, huh? Let's see, Special Chocolate Parfait? Big Hamburger Special? When I thought about it, the word 'Special' makes me curious. What exactly is the special thing in those? Yes, the word 'Special' could be associated as 'Different', but the kind of 'Different' that is special…. Damn, I can't find a definite explanation of special."_

_"You should not use a curse word, Hyoudou-san. Look, the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe is here,"_Asia pointed her finger at the waitress that was approaching their table with two parfait.

After she placed their orders, Issei curiously asked her something. "Um, can I ask you something? Why is this parfait called Chocolate Parfait Deluxe?"

It was just a harmless question, but somehow it made the waitress sweat.

"Wh-what do you mean? Of course it's because the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe is a Chocolate Parfait that is Deluxe."

"But I can't find any Chocolate Parfait, just Chocolate Parfait I mean, in the menu. How can I make the comparison between a normal Chocolate Parfait and 'Chocolate Parfait that is Deluxe'?"

"U-um…"

"Why are you using the word 'Deluxe'? what's the difference between Chocolate Parfait Deluxe and plain Chocolate Parfait?"

By now, peoples inside the restaurant who couldn't help but overhear the question, started whispering.

"Yeah… why did they use 'Deluxe'?"

"If there was no plain Chocolate Parfait, isn't the 'Deluxe' is useless?"

"Maybe it was their marketing strategy?"

"Don't jump into conclusion!"

"Still, it could be said that their use of 'Deluxe' is cruel."

"Why?"

"They're forcing people to think the parfait was deluxe, so they can make it more expensive, when actually people can't see what 'Deluxe' is refering to."

"Shuuuush! Don't talk too loud! She can hear you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, the waitress who was sweating started to take a few step back. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Uuuuuuuuu! I don't know anything about that! Stop those stares! Please stop those accusing stares! The manager could explain that to you!"

Yes, she could use the manager as her excuse to flee from this situation. She started to call the manager. "Manager-san! Maaaanaaager-saaaaan! MAAAANAAAGER-SAAAAAAAAAAN! MAAAAANAAAAAAAGER-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

But the manager did not appear. Maybe he was in his room?

"MAAAAANAAAAGER-SAAAAAAAANNNNN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD! COME HERE! DON'T HIDE! IF I YOU WON'T COME OUUUUTTTTT, I'LL SEND YOUR PHOTOS WITH SCHOOLGIRLS TO YOUR WIFE! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU BASTARD OF A MANAGER!"

* * *

><p>Just a few meters from the shouting waitress, specifically in a male toilet inside the family restaurant, one of the toilets was in use.<p>

Inside the used toilet was the manager.

He was sweating because he heard completely what his employee was shouting.

His mind was in a dilemma.

If he did not come out, she would send his photos with schoolgirls to his wife! Wait, how the hell had she known anything like that?!

Something like an evidence of you cheating was a perfect blackmail material. And one of his employees had something like that?!

He did not realize it, but his legs began trembling.

"W-w-w-w-what should I do?"

If he comes out, he need to explain why the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe was named Chocolate Parfait Deluxe.

As if he knew that!

When the schoolboy had asked the question to the waitress, in a second he already went to the toilet. There was no way he could explain that!

And now his employee was threatening him to come out?

"W-w-w-w-what should I do?!"

* * *

><p>The cause of two peoples' trouble, a schoolboy named Hyoudou Issei was leisurely eating the object that was being talked by people. Yes, he was eating the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe with a foreigner who came from Italy in front of him.<p>

The foreigner, who was a nun named Asia Argento was eating the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe excitedly, unaware of the chaos the kind schoolboy in front of her had caused. It was her first time eating a parfait, especially the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe, so of course she was excited.

_"Mmm, it was delicious, Hyoudou-san."_

_"Yes, really delicious," _said Issei while wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. The parfait in front of him was gone, leaving an empty parfait glass. "_I can't see why they complained about the 'Deluxe' part."_

_"Huh? So that was what the people whispering about."_

_"Yeah, it was childish, don't you think?"_

She nodded, and then saw the empty parfait glass in front of Issei. _"Wow, you already finished?"_

_"Yeah, don't worry, you can savor it all you want. I will wait for you."_

_"Thank you, Hyoudou-san!"_

She continued to eat the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe in front of her.

* * *

><p>They ended up going to the game center when Issei asked what she wanted to do. According to Asia, she also had never gone to a game center. And Issei's reaction was dragging her towards the game center.<p>

Looking at the amazed face of Asia, Issei smiled.

"_Whoa~ what a cute doll~."_

They were in front of the crane game, and Asia was looking to the doll inside. Hearing that, Issei threw a coin towards her. Asia clumsily caught it.

"_This is…"_

_"Try it."_

Asia's face lit up. She inserted the coin and tried to win the doll.

_"Aw~ I failed."_

_"Don't be sad, the game is really hard. Not everyone can win this."_

_"What about you, Hyoudou-san?"_

Issei smirked. "_Just who the hell do you think I am?"_

Now if only he had the glasses…

Issei inserted the coin and moved the crane.

_"Here, it's for you."_

_"Whoa! Fast! It's not even ten counts!"_

_"My records are eight seconds, it was just now. If only the crane was moving faster, then I can do it faster than my records."_

_"Amazing…" _seeing Asia's amazed face, Issei was really proud of himself.

_"Now, let's get mov-hey, isn't that Kiba-san?"_

_"Who?"_

* * *

><p>Kiba Yuuto, who was walking leisurely, heard his name being said. He turned his head, and saw Hyoudou Issei, a second year who was enrolled in his school, waving his hand. He replied by waving his hand also and approaches him.<p>

Hyoudou Issei was strange. It was one word that could describe him fully. He refused his Buchou's offer for awakening his Sacred Gear. Kiba himself did not understand why Hyoudou Issei did it. That was why he agreed with Koneko's explanation about Hyoudou Issei.

"Hello Hyoudou-kun, I did not expect to meet you here."

"No, I was the one who should say it. I never expected you to be the type who spent his time playing in game center."

"Haha, true. What are you doing here?"

"Just have fun with Asia here," Issei pointed to the girl beside him.

Kiba moved his eyes to Issei's side, and he grits his teeth.

"U-uwah, that's some killing intent you let out."

Kiba took a deep breath. "Sorry, I did not mean to."

Unconsciously, Kiba had leaked his killing intent.

"Take it easy, she's harmless. I bet she never even hurt a fly."

"What are you doing with a nun?" Kiba said seriously.

"Eh? Guiding her I guess. She can't speak Japanese and lived in a sheltered environment before, so I let her experience the outside life."

"You understand a foreign language, Hyoudou-kun? Impressive."

"Ah, it's not that impressive. I just got a lot of free time before, so I ended up using it for learning."

"Well then, I hope I'm not holding you."

Kiba began walking, distancing himself from a fragment of his past.

"Wait, Kiba-san."

"What?"

"Would you like to accompany us? She's kind, and considerate… not to mention fun."

"No."

"Would you like to accompany us? She's kind-

"No."

"Would you like to accompany us? She's-

"No."

"Would you like to-

"How many times should I say no?!"

Kiba shouted. This guy… this guy really gets on his nerves. Just how many times did he need to say no?!

"Would-

"Arrrgh! Forget it!"

"So, would you-

"I hate the church!"

His words seemed to make Hyoudou silent.

"I hate the church! I could never forgive it for the rest of my life!"

With that, Kiba Yuuto walked away. Leaving Hyoudou Issei with the nun beside him. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are you going?"<p>

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. Beside him were Hyoudou Issei and the foreign nun, walking in the same pace as him.

"Why… why are you following me?"

Hyoudou Issei blinked. "Eh? Didn't you say that you won't accompany us?"

"Yeah! That's why I asked 'why are you following me?!'"

"Isn't it obvious? It's us accompanying you."

This… this guy… Kiba didn't know why, but he was starting to hate this guy.

"Look, I said it myself, I hate the church, and anyone affiliated with it. So it should be obvious to you that I hate her!" he pointed to the foreign nun. The nun seemed to squirm behind Issei.

"Don't worry, Argento-san, Kiba-san said that we are going to the church."

"I did not say that! Don't lie to her, Hyoudou-kun!"

"U-um… really? But I don't know if the church could receive a guest with its state now…"

"Whoa, whoa. Kiba-san, I didn't know you know Italian."

"I think there are more important things than that that should be pointed out, I hate the church!"

Issei did not reply. He just stared at Kiba, and moved his eyes to the nun called Argento-san.

"Argento-san…"

"It's okay, Hyoudou-san. I know you just want to make me feel better."

"No. We definitely will go to the church."

"What are you saying Hyoudou-kun?!"

The nun shook her head. "It's okay. I know some people did not believe in God."

An awkward silence fills the air.

"The church…" Kiba started breaking the silence. "They killed my friends."

After Kiba's revelation, Issei's eyes widened. The church kills people?

"I was just a kid back then, and my friends who were killed were also kids."

Was it true? Was the church killing people? Weren't they believers of God and His way? Since when did God allow killing? Killing kids especially?

"That's why, I'll never forgive them. I will never forgive them for the rest of my life!"

And if Angels like Gabriel did exist, why did they allow it?

Unconsciously, Issei's fist clenched.

"They did it, didn't they?"

A soft voice suddenly came from Asia's mouth.

And then…

And then she told them a story about a girl who was called 'The Holy Maiden'.

* * *

><p>In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.<p>

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. But the girl was still cast away. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

* * *

><p>"It's because I didn't pray enough…."<p>

Asia's face was flowing with tears.

Meanwhile, both boys were silent. They didn't know what to say, Issei especially, he didn't expect the foreign nun whom he just met yesterday would tell her past.

He brought out a handkerchief from his pocket. Of course it was a different one from the one he had used to wipe his mouth after eating Chocolate Parfait Deluxe.

Slowly, he wiped Asia's tears. "It's okay."

He then embraced her in a tight hug. "It's okay, don't cry anymore."

"You never hated them did you? I didn't get the time to say it before… Asia-san, you are a kind person. Never lose your kindness." He ruffled her hair.

"Oi oi oi. What's this? A tragic romance drama?"

Someone interrupted their conversation. Issei glanced at the person and widened his eyes.

There, behind them, a black haired female figure was standing.

"Amano Yuuma…"

"Well, well, what's this? You survived that? And now being a Devil, are you serious? That is the worst"

Kiba took a fighting stance. "What is a Fallen Angel doing here?"

Amano Yuuma the Fallen Angel glared at Kiba. "It's none of your business, you filthy Devil. I don't want a low-class devil trash like you talking to me."

"Harsh!" Issei interjected. "She used 'filthy', 'low-class', and 'trash' in one sentence!"

"You, shut up!"

"Yes sir!" Issei saluted.

"That girl, Asia is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? Or rather, give her back, you filthy trash! Asia, it's useless to run away."

"I don't know, what would you do to her, and I don't care. However, if you think I would just hand her over without any fight, then you're wrong!"

Kiba and Amano Yuuma the Fallen Angel glared at each other. Kiba's hand was at his waist, as if preparing himself to draw a sword.

"No… I don't want to… I don't want to go back to that church! I don't want to go back to peoples who kill other people! Also, you people did things to me….."

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I have wasted a lot of my time searching for you. Don't make any trouble for me."

Kiba's eyes widened. The Fallen Angels had a plan for the nun's Sacred Gear? Kiba recalled her story. A Sacred Gear that could heal even Devils… if something like that was in the hand of Fallen Angels...

His priority was set.

There was no way he would let the Fallen Angel take the nun, even if he hated the church.

Now that he thought about it, her association with Fallen Angel meant that she was an Exiled Sister.

Kiba glared at the Fallen Angel. She approached them.

He used his Sacred Gear, the Sword Birth, to make a sword.

Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Rias Gremory, pointed his sword towards the approaching Fallen Angel.

"Kiba-san, please stop! I will follow Raynare-sama back to the church."

Issei took a note that Asia called Amano Yuuma by the name Raynare. Maybe it was her real name… anyway, he needed to call Azazel, to ask him if there was any Raynare under his command.

"No."

"Kiba-san! Please stop!"

"I said no."

"Kiba-san!"

"How many times do I need to say no?!"

Asia fell silent after Kiba shouted that.

"Just stay behind Hyoudou-kun. I'll make this quick."

Now, he did say he'd make this quick. But truthfully, with an unknown opponent like the one in front of him now, he wasn't sure about quick. Sure, he could win, he was not that weak, but he did not know his opponent's power. If his opponent turned out to be stronger than him, then it would take time.

"Now, prepare yourself, Fallen Angel."

Said Fallen Angel smirked. "Hmph, as if you could scratch me."

Kiba took a step forward, but he stopped. His eyes widened.

From behind, he felt the winds moving forward.

And then, Hyoudou Issei, a second year of Kuoh Academy, and a mystery according to his master, ran past him.

* * *

><p>Issei ran towards Raynare. He was in 200% state. When he was in front of her, he swung his right hand.<p>

"Too slow!"

Raynare turned her body to her left, and then elbowed him in the back.

"Gah!"

"Hyoudou-san! Raynare-sama, please let him go! I'll follow you!"

"Hmph, trash like you won't even be able to make a scratch on me," Raynare sneered. "Come on, Asia."

Asia quietly followed Raynare, but after several steps she took a pause. She glanced once again at Issei's figure that was lying on the ground. "I'm sorry, Hyoudou-san," and then she continued following the Fallen Angel.

Kiba Yuuto, who was still frozen, quickly got his senses back. "Hyoudou-kun!" he approached him. "Are you okay?"

Was the Fallen Angel that strong? Buchou said that Hyoudou, who had been able to get up from a Light Spear stab twice should be considered strong. So why was he knocked down in just one hit? Was the Fallen Angel really strong, or was Buchou wrong?

All his doubt about Hyoudou Issei was gone when he saw said man get up and brush the dirt on his uniform. "Kiba-san," he called him. His tone was different from when he called him before. This time, it was serious.

"It seems I underestimated her, I thought she was weaker than the one before just because she is a female." Issei shook his head, attempting to make his head clearer. "Now I know I won't underestimate any Fallen Angel again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take Asia-san back."

It was a statement. There was neither hesitation nor fear, just conviction.

"Why?"

"I said it before didn't I? We're going to the church."

And then he dashed forwards .

* * *

><p>Kiba Yuuto was silent. No matter what had happened, it was not his problem. Hyoudou Issei was the one who knew the nun named Asia Argento. So no matter what he had just seen, he shouldn't interfere. Not to mention if he joined Hyoudou, it would spark all kinds of conflict.<p>

He did not have the obligation to go to the church. He needed to avoid any kind of hostile contact between a Devil and Fallen Angels, and if he joined Hyoudou, who knows that it would lead to, maybe another war between the Three Factions.

And yet his feet urged him to ran, to catch up with Hyoudou and try to save Asia Argento. He did not know the reason, but his feet urged him to.

No, no, he should not do any rash things like that.

"I should go to the clubroom."

Once he confirmed that there was no one there, he used the teleportation circle to go to the Occult Research Club room.

In a flash, Kiba Yuuto was gone.

* * *

><p>Hyoudou Issei ran. He ran towards the abandoned church, where the Fallen Angels resided.<p>

He took out his cell phone and called Azazel while he was running.

"Hello, Azazel."

"What's up, Sekiryuutei-kun."

"Raynare, *pant*, the name's Raynare."

"What?"

"Don't play with me, old man. *pant*"

"Okay, I'll ask my subordinate. Maybe from there I could determine who's the traitor."

"Okay,"

*CLICK*

Issei pressed the end call button, and put the phone in his pocket before he increased his speed.

400%

He continued to run.

500%

600%

He smiled. It's been a long time since he went all-out.

* * *

><p>When Kiba Yuuto opened his eyes, he saw the familiar interior of the Occult Research Club room. He wasted no time to report what happened to Rias.<p>

"Buchou!"

"What is it, Yuuto?"

"It's Hyoudou-kun."

"What about him? Did you meet him? Were you able to determine what he is? Has he revealed his power?"

"No, it's not that. Yes, I met him, but he was hanging around with an Exiled Sister."

He could see Rias' eyes widened. "What?!"

She was surprised alright.

She had thought the possibilities of Hyoudou Issei working for the Angels. But… this…

Rias clicked her tongue. "Hyoudou Issei is really a mystery."

"And not only that, after we talked, there was a Fallen Angel who asked the nun to follow her. Of course I took a defensive approach, there was no way I would attack first."

She seemed pleased when she heard what Kiba did.

"But then Hyoudou, who was mistaken as a Devil, attacked her. To make it short, he failed and is now on his way to the abandoned church."

"What?!"

There were no words to explain what Rias Gremory felt other than shocked.

Then Kiba felt a tug on his uniform. It was from Toujou Koneko, his underclassmen. "What is it, Koneko-chan."

"Did he correct her?"

"What?"

"Did Hyoudou-senpai correct the Fallen Angel?

Kiba froze. Come to think about it, Hyoudou had never corrected her, had he?

"From your reaction, I could make the assumption that he didn't," Rias interjected.

"Ara ara, if what you said was true, then the Fallen Angel could blame Devils for attacking first." Himejima Akeno offered her thought.

"That is certainly right. Worst case scenario, another war would break out."

"We need to stop Hyoudou-kun," Kiba said. "The possibility of another war cannot be ignored."

Koneko nodded her head, agreeing with him. Despite having been a Devil for a long time, both of them had become Devils in time of peace. They did not want another war to break out.

"Sigh…" Rias massaged her temple. She too, obviously agreed with her underclassmen. But she and Akeno had a call for tonight. And there was no way she would send two low-class Devils for a matter involving Fallen Angels.

"Okay," it seemed there was no other way than that. "You two can stop Hyoudou-kun. But I need to ask Sona to let her peerage join you. There's no way I'll send only you two!"

Both Kiba and Koneko who had a serious expression nodded at her words.

They would stop another war from happening.

* * *

><p>In the backyard of the abandoned church, there was three Fallen Angel named Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt.<p>

Dohnaseek appearance was a middle-aged man wearing a trench coat. On his head was a fedora. Overall, he was the one whom people would call a gentlemen.

"Sigh, why are we three here?"

"Are you stupid? You already forget Raynare's order to guard the backdoor?" said Kalawarner. Kalawarner was a tall, buxom blue-haired woman. She seemed to be wearing a female version of Dohnaseek's trench coat with heavy alteration to make it more appealing for the opposite gender.

"It's not that! I'm not stupid! What I mean is, why did she need the three of us to guard the back door?!"

"Huuh~, it's because Raynare feared that the ritual would be interrupted, isn't it?" said Mittelt. Mittelt was a petite, blonde-haired woman. She was wearing a gothic Lolita outfit. Certain kinds of men would probably have a dreamy look on their face if they saw her.

"I know! But my question is, why does she need the three of us? Don't tell me you don't understand me. Who's the idiot now?!"

"Geez, calm down, Dohnaseek. You're overreacting. But you're right. Why does she need the three of us? It's not like any attacker could enter this building even if only I was guarding," Mittelt's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"It's her nature to be on guard like that regardless what will happen. And besides, why are you complaining, Dohnaseek? Don't you likes fighting? Anyone who wanted to sneak inside usually use the back door, don't they?"

"No, I don't like fighting. I love it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll never understand battle maniacs," said Mittelt, ending the conversation.

Just then, there was a sound coming from the bushes.

"What a coincidence, I want to fight!" Dohnaseek bumped his fist into his palm. "Whoever you are, you won't be able to get past me! Come here!" on his face a maniacal grin.

Only for the grin to leave instantly when he saw the figure who came out from the bushes. The grin was replaced with a furious expression.

"YOU!"

"Oh? Old man, fancy seeing you here."

Without warning, Dohnaseek flapped his wings and appeared above the brat who had knocked him out.

"Oi oi, Dohnaseek. Don't tell me this is the one who took you out with one punch."

"He seems delicious. He was the one whom Raynare killed, wasn't he?"

"Oh? Having a picnic old man? Good evening Madame, it was a pleasure meeting you." Issei moved and kissed the back of Kalawarner's hand.

"Get off me! You filthy devil! Your filthy mouth has no right to kiss my hand!"

She created a Light Spear and threw it at Issei. But Issei dodged it by jumping and then punched her in the stomach. Instantly, her body was slammed onto the church's wall.

Silence.

"Eh? That was easy, only 700% and she's already out."

"You bastard!"

From above, Dohnaseek descended at full speed. Screw Light Spears! If the brat could easily dodge it, then all he needed was to just engage him in a close fight! That was what he thought before his body was thrown upwards, defying gravity. Then, he fell down.

*SPLAT*

"Then again, the old man was knocked out with only 300% so I guess I overdid it. Now… what should I do with you, Little Blonde Fallen Angel-chan?" Issei turned his attention from the crushed remains of Dohnaseek to the last Fallen Angel there.

In all her life, Mittelt never felt fear, so she didn't know how that feels. But today, her body was frozen in place. Her legs were trembling, and sweat came out all over her body.

Was this fear? Was she afraid of the schoolboy in front of her?

He was merely a lowlife Devil! There was no need to fear him!

That was what she told herself.

And yet her body refused to move.

The schoolboy took a step towards her. And then another step, and then another.

She still hadn't been able to move her body.

When the schoolboy was in front of her, he swung his hand.

Mittelt winced, and closed her eyes. Was this how she would die? Crushed by a lowly Devil?

"You must be thinking: 'was this how I will die? Crushed by a lowly Devil?" the figure in front of her started to talk.

Mittelt opened her mouth. She wanted to say, 'how did you find out?!' But there was no sound coming out.

"You're wrong, Little Blonde Fallen Angel-chan~"

He said it with a cheery tone; Mittelt couldn't help but open her eyes. When she had opened it, she saw the schoolboy who had knocked out Kalawarner and crushed Dohnaseek with one punch, was smiling. The boy was smiling. It was such an angelic smile, that Mittelt couldn't help but blush.

What? Before she was a Fallen Angel, she was a girl first and foremost! And seeing an angelic smile plastered on a moderately handsome schoolboy tended to make any girl blush!

"You won't be crushed by a lowly Devil," the schoolboy continued.

A glimmer of hope shined upon the petite Fallen Angel.

And then it was crushed.

"You will be crushed by a zombie."

Then, Mittelt felt a light bop on her head. It was just a harmless bop, but her body was slammed to the ground. Instantly, she was knocked out.

* * *

><p>Hyoudou Issei used his handkerchief to wipe the dirt off his hand. He then stared at the back door of the abandoned church.<p>

Now, if only he had a right hand that could negate any supernatural power…

Issei shook his head. Letting his imagination roam was a bad thing in a situation like this.

He took a step inside. It was dark. He used his cell phone to light the way. But even after using his cell phone's light, the church was just devoid of noise. It was really abandoned.

Where was Raynare?

Now he regretted just beating those Fallen Angels and not asking them for direction.

Suddenly, there was a sound of clapping. Issei readied himself.

"Well, well, for a shitty Devil to come inside a church, I'm amazed. But you know, every Devil who has met me ended up getting themselves killed."

It was coming from a priest.

Well, a heretic in a priest robe. Issei thought.

"You came here to save Asia didn't you? It's useless!" The priest took out a gun and sword. "I'll kill you!"

He leaped at him while swinging his sword. Issei took a step back to avoid the sword, but then the priest pointed his gun at Issei.

"I'll kill you, you shitty Devil!"

The priest shot Issei. It seemed that he was an amateur at using gun, because the bullet hit Issei's thigh.

"Now you won't be able to move, you bastard!"

The priest dashed at him, swinging his sword again.

"DIE!"

But Issei used his right arm to parry the sword.

All Issei felt was pain. He really wanted to shout, but he restrained himself.

"HAHAHAHA! HAAHAHAHAAH! Eh?"

The priest was confused. Why didn't the Devil disintegrate? His sword was a made from light! It should be able to make Devils disappear. Scratch that, it had always disintegrated Devils before. So why won't this shitty devil die?

"Sigh… why does everyone always think that I am a Devil?"

"What are you saying?"

"I said, I'm not a Devil, idiot!"

Issei used his left hand to punch the priest's gut.

There was no need to describe what happened to the priest; he met the same end as Kalawarner.

"Damn, I forgot to ask him."

With that, Hyoudou Issei continued his search for Raynare and Asia.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Who'd have thought there's a hidden stairway on the basement of this church?"<p>

Issei opened the locked door by force.

"Hang on, Asia."

Then, from behind, he could hear several footsteps. A shout of his name followed.

From behind, he could see Kiba and Koneko with several figures he couldn't recognize. But they wore Kuoh Academy uniforms also.

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Kiba-san, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to stop you! You need to stop before the situation worsens!"

"What kind of situation are you talking about?"

"Another war between the Three Faction."

Issei snorted. "I don't understand. Rather, you Devils going inside church could be considered an act to provoking another war."

"They thought you were a Devil right?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah… I don't know why they thought that."

"It's because only Devils have the way to resurrect Humans," someone suddenly interjected.

"Huh? You are Shinra Tsubaki-senpai right? What are you doing here?"

"Rias-san asked Sona-sama to lend her some of her peerage. There was only me and Saji there, so it's only us."

"I see."

"Hm? You're not surprised that I am a Devil."

"What? You're a Devil?"

"That's one late reaction!"

She blushed before composing herself. "A-anyway, yes. The entire Student Council are Devils just like the members of the Occult Research Club."

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the explanation. Kiba-san," Issei called. "Your fear is understandable, but it was not necessary. There was no war ready to break out or anything."

"But-

"I said, there was no war ready to break out or anything." This time Issei said it while staring intently at Kiba.

After a minute of staring, Kiba finally relented. "Fine."

And they went down the passageway that may lead him towards Asia. When they arrived at the end of the passageways, there was a big door. Without hesitation, Issei punched the door.

*BAM*

And then he saw a sea of heretic priests holding swords made of light. He moved his eyes towards the end of the room, where he saw Raynare standing before a giant cross. When Issei focused his attention at the cross, he grit his teeth.

"Welcome, Devils."

Issei did not reply. Rather, he increased his power until it reached 850%

Ah… really, if only he had a right hand that could negate any supernatural power…

"Too bad, you're late. The ritual is about to finish now."

Just as she had said that, Asia's body started to glow.

"_Aaaaaah…. No…_"

She screamed painfully.

Issei clenched his fist.

"Asia-san!"

Before he ran towards her, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Are you crazy, Hyoudou! There are uncountable numbers of priests there!"

Shinra-senpai sounded angry. As a Vice President of Kuoh Academy, there was no way she would let a student die.

"And they seemed to be holding a light sword," added the guy whose named Saji. "This is bad."

"That's why I am the only one who can reach Asia-san. You'd be hurt from the light."

"How…?" came Koneko's reaction.

"Please pay attention."

He dashed towards Asia, but the priests began surrounding him.

"MOVE IT! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

Issei swung his arm wildly. The result was clear. Every priest who came in contact with his arm was thrown back, and the priest who was thrown back collided with another priest.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

In under one minutes, Issei was already half-way there.

"TOO LATE!"

Suddenly, from Asia's body came another light. This time, Raynare caught it with her two hands.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugged the light. Then the bright light wrapped up the ritual room. When the light stopped, Raynare's body was pouring out green colored lights.

Issei had arrived at the altar where the giant cross was located.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Issei ignored her, and ran towards Asia. He untied Asia from the giant cross. He easily caught her lifeless body.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kiba Yuuto, Toujou Koneko, Shinra Tsubaki, and Saji Genshirou were silent. Not because they mourned the now lifeless body of the nun. No, they were silent because they could not believe their eyes.<p>

Hyoudou Issei, had managed to knock out all of the priests, and successfully crossed the sea of priests, barehanded.

"Strong…"

Koneko broke the silence.

"That's not strong! That's freakishly strong!" Tsubaki suddenly shouted, before blushing.

"I never knew Hyoudou-kun was that strong. Buchou was right on keeping eyes at him," said Kiba amazed both at Hyoudou Issei and at his master.

"You said Rias-san hasn't been able to persuade him to join right? Then I need to inform Sona-sama."

Tsubaki's statement caught Saji's attention. "Wait, Tsubaki-senpai! You want him to join Sona-sama's peerage?!"

"Then I wish you luck, because not even the offer of awakening his Sacred Gear could make him join us," explained Kiba.

"What?! You mean he didn't use his Sacred Gear?! You mean it was his natural strength?!" Tsubaki shouted again, and then blushed again before she composed herself. Hyoudou Issei had made her shout a punch line, thrice.

She was not a tsukkomi, dammit!

Kiba's eyes widened. "You're right. It was his natural strength."

"Monster…"

Yes. It seemed that 'Monster' suited him perfectly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyoudou….-san…."<em>

_"Asia-san…."_

_"Hehe…. You called me by my first name…"_

Asia smiled at Issei.

"_In Japan… it was considered…. As closeness…. Right?"_

Issei nodded, before calling her again. "_Asia-san…."_

"It's futile."

Raynare smirked at them. "Possessors whom the Sacred Gear is taken away from, their body will die. That Sister is going to die."

_"I am…. Happy… Hyoudou-san called me that…."_

_"You can call me by my first name too, Asia-san. Say Issei-san."_

_"Is…sei….-san…"_

Issei nodded at her. He held back his tears. He really hates seeing other people die. He couldn't stand seeing other people die.

"_Issei-san…"_

That was her last word.

She passed away with a smile.

Issei clenched his fist, and punched the cross in frustration.

"Raynare!"

"How dare you! Calling me by my name!"

"I'm pissed," Issei whispered.

"What?"

"I'm pissed."

"Ha ha. Don't make me laugh. So what if you're pissed? You want to kill me? Huh? You're welcome to try. With this Sacred Gear, I can heal any wound!"

"But I won't kill you."

She sneered at Issei. "Yeah, you won't be able to kill me."

"I can. But I have something better."

Issei took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"I'LL OUTRIGHT CRUSH YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL ANYTHING, YOU BITCH!"<p>

* * *

><p>And then, not even one second after he said that, her body was slammed towards the wall.<p>

"Wh..wha?"

She couldn't understand what had happened.

And then she felt pain.

She felt it again and again.

Her consciousness was gradually leaving her body.

What had happened? Why did she feel pain?

She could not understand.

She felt pain again and again.

It was crushing her bones.

It was destroying her organs.

She felt blood covering her entire body.

And then she felt pain.

And then she felt it again.

What had happened?

She questioned herself.

But she couldn't even find the strength to utter even a single word.

Strength left her body.

And then she felt pain again.

And then she felt pain again and again.

And then she felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… how are you? This is the next chapter of Kore wa Akuma desu ka? R. This chapter was beta'ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, thank you. So…. I guess you did not see it coming, Issei alone going to the church. Did you catch A Certain Reference to A Certain Series? I can't help it, I got the inspiration of Issei storming the church alone from it. And yes! We had a Tsukkomi-ing Tsubaki! For those who didn't know, tsukkomi is the straight man in comedy show in Japan.**

**Also if you had any idea for omake, you could PM me. I'll think about it.**

**Now, for answer time.**

**Shadow Arisato: Thank you, and yes. I have my reason, you just have to wait for it.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Kiriyama is just a human maid who's working in Heaven's Paradise. She was one of the Senior Maid there, but if you want her to become Angel, then I could make her a recurring character. Yes! The Perverted Duo Shine again! I always felt their potential was wasted as either comic relief or awesome bro of canon!Issei, so I made them to be more awesome Issei's bro.**

**Karlos1234ify: Yes! You nailed it, my friend! I also never understand that. In the novel, the story was narrated from Issei's point of view, so of course he never knew it. But fanfiction have so much potential, and yet no one had mention this before. No, I won't bash Rias, or give her 'The Reason You Suck speech', but maybe I'll take your advice on questioning her motives.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Your prediction was correct. Issei stormed the church alone. I hope you also likes this chapter**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you. And yes, Motohama and Matsuda's character was really wasted.**

**Skylinemaster: Thank you.**

**fazrulz21: Thank you, and really? Favorite English fic? There was many better fic than me, I was just pouring my idea into this story.**

**Xalverius: Yes. The Vampire Ninjas in Kore wa Zombie. I need to incorporate them to Dxd. Actually, I haven't read the entire Vampire arc in Dxd. It seems that I need to read it before I make any modification to Kore wa Zombie's Vampire Ninja.**

**tsun: Thank you. You wanted actions? Your wish is my command. Seriously though, I hope you like the action in this chapter, since I have never wrote any fighting scene in English. As for pairing, actually I planned to make it one-side harem. Everyone love/at least have an affection for Issei but he would not reciprocate their feelings at all. That was one of the reason I love Toaru series, since Touma never reciprocate his harem's feeling towards him. The character tag? I did not use the pairing tag, did I? It shows that Rias is one of the main character. And yes, I will try to make Issei and Gabriel development as humane as possible.**

**cj1of4: Thank you, glad you like this. And yes, the original was so bad that it need a rewrite.**

**Redstar Henry: Thank you, glad you like the interaction and tension between Issei and Gabriel. Like I said above, even if I made Rias fell in love with Issei, I won't make Issei reciprocate her feeling. And I agree with your observation, Rias was just affectionate towards her peerage. Issei getting friendly with Azazel? Let's just see. As for the Kore wa Zombie character, I have plan for them. You just have to wait until they appear. Student Council? Expect Issei-Sona plus tsukkomi-ing Tsubaki meeting next chapter. For the Male uniform… I'll consider it.**

**gerro: Thank you, glad you thought the last chapter was 'Awesome'. I hope this chapter is Awesome also.**

**Haseo (Guest): Serafall with real Masou Shoujo power? The underworld would be dyed in pink and lights if that happen. No, I can't let that happen! It would be hilarious instead if she see Issei as Masou Shoujo, and then she thought she had another rival…**

**Driliviel 2: Thank you, and no, Issei won't join any of them.**

**WILLIAM11: Thank you.**


	6. Life V

**Life V**

Rias Gremory was an affectionate master. No one in her peerage would deny that. That was why when she sent Yuuto and Koneko to stop whatever Hyoudou Issei would do, she was worried. She worried for her peerage's safety. So when her and Akeno's contract for tonight had been completed, she hurriedly went to the church.

She couldn't understand why Sona did not want to come though. When she called Sona on her way to the church, all the Student Council President said was: 'I believe in Saji and Tsubaki's strength'. Yeah, she believed in Koneko and Yuuto too, but she still worried for their safety. Maybe it was in all Gremory's blood.

But when she and Akeno had arrived at the church, it was silent.

"That's strange. Whatever the Fallen Angels planned, no one would be stupid enough to leave the perimeter unguarded."

"Maybe the guards were defeated, after all, didn't you say Hyoudou-kun was strong?"

"He is strong, but he was alone."

"Quality over quantity?"

"Maybe…"

So they checked around the outer parts of the church. Nothing suspicious was there. When they checked the backyard, there was nothing out of order, just a pool of blood coming from a black feathered corpse, a web-crack in the wall with a woman in the center of it, and a petite blonde sleeping with a large bump on her head.

Yeah, nothing was out of order.

She was being sarcastic.

"Ara ara~, Hyoudou-kun did this?" Akeno licked her lips. Her thoughts could be seen from her manifesting ominous aura.

"Akeno, maybe I was wrong," Rias started.

"What is it, Buchou?"

"I was wrong in labeling him strong. From what we can see here, Hyoudou Issei definitely REALLY strong."

"Not even you could defeat three Fallen Angel simultaneously, right?"

"That's kind of stupid, Akeno. Maybe I am the Crimson Ruin Princess, but compared to other mature Devils, I'm still weak."

"Still, I wonder how he defeated them…."

Akeno was right. What kind of power did Hyoudou Issei have? Was this his Sacred Gear's doing? If it was true, then what was the Sacred Gear? Was it increasing his power? From her observation, the petite blonde had a large bump on her head. Maybe it was from a powerful punch from above? And then there was the web-crack in the wall, it most likely came from a powerful punch. And the puddle of blood… she had seen Hyoudou bath in blood before, so she can assume that Hyoudou did not hate blood.

"I hope both Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan okay."

"They're okay, I'm sure of it. I just hope Hyoudou-kun didn't do anything to them."

Rias and Akeno decided to go inside the church. With the guard down, the probability of Hyoudou Issei snuck inside had increased.

They did not see a shadow mov behind them.

* * *

><p>"Wha?!"<p>

That was what Rias uttered when she saw the scene in front of her.

Beside her was Yuuto, Koneko, Saji, Tsubaki, and Akeno. Each of them had similar expression as her.

For in front of them, there was Hyoudou Issei punching a bloody Fallen Angel.

The sight of it made a newly born Devil like Saji sick.

Not to mention the sea of unconscious priests below them.

"Yuuto, did Hyoudou beat those priests alone?"

"…Yes."

That silenced Rias.

She knew Hyoudou was strong, stronger than she imagined. The proof were the three defeated Fallen Angels that she had seen. And yet… and yet here was the proof that Hyoudou Issei was stronger than strong. Wait, how did that even make sense?

Hyoudou continued to punch the Fallen Angel.

"I think I'm going to puke!"

Saji exclaimed before he went to the corner.

"Hyoudou-kun, stop!"

Rias shouted from across the sea of priests. But the punching boy ignored it.

Or maybe he could not hear it.

"HYOUDOU ISSEI!"

And then she froze.

What she felt right now could not be compared to anything else.

Hyoudou Issei stared at her with a piercing glare, and that terrified her.

She couldn't move.

And then Hyoudou Issei continued to punch the Fallen Angel.

What was that? Her body couldn't move.

Was that some kind of warning? Did Hyoudou warn her to not interfere?

Her legs couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground trembling.

"Buchou!"

An alarmed shout from Yuuto and the other Devil's attention was shifted to Rias who was trembling on the ground.

"Buchou, what happened?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what was that?"

"Huh?"

"Wh-what was that?! Who is he?! Who is Hyoudou Issei?!"

"Buchou, what happened?"

"Who is Hyoudou Issei?!"

* * *

><p>In an instance, Kiba Yuuto understood what had happened to his master.<p>

Somehow, Hyoudou Issei was the one who caused this.

* * *

><p>And then he stopped punching.<p>

And then he punched her again.

Once.

Just to make sure she was unconscious.

And then he moved.

* * *

><p>Hyoudou Issei moved towards Asia's lifeless body.<p>

With a single tear fell on his cheeks, he carried her body bride-style. And then he remembered the deal with Azazel.

"Damn, I hope Azazel won't be angry when I delivered a bloody body… scratch that, he would be angry!"

And then Hyoudou Issei moved towards Raynare's unconscious body.

Actually he didn't know if the remains of Raynare's body could be called a body at all.

Actually he didn't know if the Fallen Angel was still alive or not.

"Sigh… why do I feel guilty now of all times?"

He decided to play safe. He bit his thumb and let the blood be licked by the unconscious Fallen Angel.

He did not know if it could make her survive, for all he knew his blood was not Eu's. But he decided to gamble it.

And then he carried her on her back.

The sight must be really strange for the Devils from Kuoh, because they were gaping at him.

So with two unconscious bodies, one on his back and one in his arms, he moved past the sea of unconscious priests, using the path that he had made.

When he had arrived at the other side, several cries of 'Hyoudou-kun!' greeted him.

"Oh… hey, oh? Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai were here? Since when?"

"Ara ara, to speak so casually after that brutal beat down… are you an S?"

"No, I'm not S. I'm more of M kind of man."

"Oh? Then I think we would get along well~"

That glint on her eyes! He got a shiver when she did that. He moved his attention to Rias who was still on the ground.

"Gremory-senpai, what are you doing?"

She dragged her body backwards, distancing herself from the boy in front of her. A horrified look was plastered on her face.

"Eh?"

He approached her again.

She distanced herself again.

A sadistic grin appeared at Issei's face.

He approached her again, and she distanced herself again.

He did it again, and she did it again.

It was like she was terrified of him.

He approached her again.

She distanced herself again.

He couldn't help it, it was really funny.

"Ara ara, he is an M alright," came Akeno's observation.

"That is S! That's clearly S! Don't you see the look on his eyes?!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the one who shouted it.

Shinra Tsubaki blushed. She coughed and composed herself.

"A-anyway, Rias-san. You seemed terrified of Hyoudou-kun here."

"It's funny."

"It's not!"

And then she blushed again.

Dammit, Hyoudou Issei! Why did he always make her the tsukkomi?!

"Just answer my question, Rias-san."

"Hyoudou-kun's eyes, it was terrifying!"

"Eyes? Me?" he really wanted to point to himself, but with two occupied hand, he couldn't do it.

Now everyone's gaze was on Issei's eyes.

"Er, I hate to say this, Gremory-senpai. But my eyes are like a dead fish, how can they be terrifying?"

"Fish…" Koneko bit her lip and continued to stare at Issei's dead fish eyes.

Tsubaki bit her tongue. She managed to stop herself before shouting another remark.

Saji was still puking. It was sad, really.

Meanwhile Kiba and Akeno just stared at Issei's eyes.

And after a few seconds, they all had the same thought.

It was a dead fish, alright. There was nothing scary.

And none of them were being sarcastic. Such is the deadness of Hyoudou Issei's eyes.

What could he say? He was dead and then revived. Of course his eyes would be dead-like.

"Gremory-senpai, if you're scared at least be scared of something better."

Slowly, Rias nodded and gathered herself. Then she managed to get up with Akeno's help.

Meanwhile Tsubaki did a winning pose.

Yes! She did not tsukkomi-ing Hyoudou this time!

Sadly, even a famous tsukkomist would find it hard to tsukkomi-ing Issei's latest statement.

"A-anyway, what would you do with those two, Hyoudou-kun?"

"For the Fallen Angel, I'll do something. Don't worry, there will be no war, I guarantee it. Your peerage seems to be afraid of it."

Rias nodded. "I understand. But could you leave that nun, please?"

"Huh?"

"Yuuto said she had a Sacred Gear that could heal Devils."

"So you want to make her your peerage huh?"

He asked this with a small smile.

Rias froze.

The dead fish had rose from the dead!

The piercing glare was there.

"Not a chance. I'll bury her myself, and then I'll take care of her grave."

Just like what he did with other kind peoples that he had met before her.

"S-surely you could give me a chance… I'll treat her with care."

Issei thought for a second.

Normally, he did not want to concede something that he had wanted to do. But then he remembered something that always came up every time.

He remembered Gabriel.

He recalled Asia and Kiba's story. He really wanted to ask Gabriel herself what had happened. Why did it happen?

He turned his back to Rias.

"I guess that means no then…" Rias muttered.

Then she saw Hyoudou crouched down, and gently laid the body of Asia Argento down.

"Asia-san, I know we were just be friends back then. But I think our friendship must end here. You will hate me for this, and I won't hate you for hating me. I need to know why it happened, so I need you alive. I know you must thought it's selfish, but it's okay. I am selfish, I just let my kindness run wild most of the time. So… I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry!"

She saw Hyoudou took out a handkerchief and wipe his tears with it.

"After this, I won't bother you again, I promise. Please, I don't care what you think after I did something like this to you, but whatever will happen, please just bear with it, for my sake. Even if I am selfish, I won't ask you to forgive me. You can blame me for whatever will happen to you, I won't angry."

And then she saw Hyoudou left with the Fallen Angel's unconscious body in his back.

Silence.

"Does that mean Rias-senpai can resurrect her?"

The one who broke the silence was Saji.

"Since when you have finished puking?!"

Tsubaki covered her mouth with her palm.

"That's rude! I am a newly reincarnated Devil you know! I have never seen anything as brutal as that!"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Azazel."<p>

"Oh, it's you Sekiryuutei-kun. What's up?"

"I've finished it. When should we meet?"

"Tomorrow after school sounds good. Heaven's Paradise should be okay."

"Okay, tomorrow after school, in Heaven's Paradise. By the way, what's that background sound? It's like you're in a club."

"Well, I was just doing my job."

"…Okay."

Issei pressed the end call button.

* * *

><p>Azazel put his phone in his pocket.<p>

"Where the hell did that boy hear the sound?"

He was in the backyard of the church, cleaning after the mess that Issei made.

"Well, at least he left two of them alive."

And then he carried Kalawarner and Mittelt towards his base, intending to interrogate them separately.

"Hopefully Shemhaza won't be mad."

Yeah, as if. His assistant was making him mad. He couldn't even go to the club.

God, he missed the women there already.

* * *

><p>Where was she? The last thing she remembered was pain. Slowly, Raynare tried to open her eyes. All she could see was… brown? When her eyes had begun to focusing, she could clearly see that the brown thing she saw was, in fact, the damn Devil trash.<p>

She hurriedly got up from her laying position.

But she forgot one thing.

When she had opened her eyes, the damn Devil trash was directly in front of her.

So…

"Mfmfmffmfmf!"

The damn Devil trash's face was buried in her breast.

Then she realized her state of dress.

One, the usual outfit she always used was gone.

Two, she was naked.

Three, there was a plain white shirt on her neck.

So, like every female would do in a situation like this, she screamed.

"KYAAAA! Get off me you pervert!"

She reflexively conjured a Light Spear and stab him with it.

"GAAAH!"

The trash's body was collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, her breath was still erratic. She was still shocked from what had happened.

"Ouch, you Fallen Angels are really trigger happy, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. He was still alive?! She was sure no one, especially Devils, could stand the Light element. So she moved her eyes towards the still fallen body.

Then, she saw the trash attempting to pull the Light Spear out.

"It's no use. Devils die when touching the Holy power."

"Sigh… why does everyone have this wrong preconception of me? I'm tired of saying this, but I'm not a Devil."

Wh…..at?

She did not believed it. And yet the proof was there.

"Um, can you help me pull out this? It seems that my energy hasn't recovered."

"Why should I?"

"…Normally, I don't like playing this. This is my house, and you're here because of my kindness. Now, can you imagine what would happened if I did not carry your bloody and battered body here and treat it the best I could?"

"What do you mean?" she did not understand. And instantly, the memories of the pain came back.

She crouched down and hugged herself, trembling and shivering. Then, she realized the cause of that pain was the man in front of her.

"Don't worry, last night, I was so pissed. And right now, I'm not. I'll be pissed though, if this damn Light Spear is still stuck in my chest."

Without waiting for another second, she removed the Light Spear immediately.

"Good," the cause of her misery then stood up. She feared what he would do. Would he finish her? Torture her? The grin of his face didn't help one bit.

But then he did something that surprised her.

He offered his hand to her.

Her attention shifted between the hand and his face. She couldn't feel any tricks or deceit behind the offered hand, so she took it cautiously.

"Ah… I forgot my hand was bloodied," he seemed to rummaging his pocket before he handed her a handkerchief. "Here, wipe the blood."

She could not understand why he offered his hand and his handkerchief, but she took it nonetheless.

"Wait here a sec, I'll be back with some bandages on me. Then, I'll explain it all."

What? What to explain?

She had many things to ask him. Why had he offered his hand? What had happened last night? And most importantly, what was she doing in his house?

Five minutes later, the trash was back with a bandages on his chest.

"Damn, now I can't go to school. Well, I'll just need to adjust the time."

He took his phone and called someone.

"Hello, let's meet earlier. Yeah, something happened, and I can't go to school. Okay then."

He closed his phone, and put it in his pocket.

"Now, do you remembered what happened last night?"

"Are you interrogating me, Trash?"

"I need your cooperation, Bitch."

"Tch, fine. I remembered everything, including the pain."

She got a shiver when she thought about it.

"Good. Then this won't be long. First, I am not a Devil."

"You've said it. But what are you? To be fine after receiving the end of my Light Spear twice…"

"I consider myself a Zombie, though scientific experimentation would prove me wrong. Anyway, so some days ago, Azazel, your leader, gave me a job. The job was to bring the Fallen Angel who killed the wielder of Boosted Gear and bring her to him so he could interrogate her. See? I'm not interrogating you. You'd have one with Azazel after all."

"What? You know Azazel-sama?"

He nodded. "In fact, he was the one on the phone just now."

"And he wanted to interrogate me himself?"

Raynare began to blush. To meet her idol face to face, it was her dream!

"Anyway, use this. I'll bring you to him."

He threw some clothes. Without questioning him, she wore it. Not in front of him of course! After all, she'd meet her idol!

* * *

><p>"Asia-chan, actually I planned you to be in the same class as Yuuto, but then I remember you are close to Hyoudou-kun, so I arranged it so you are the same class as him."<p>

Rias Gremory was talking to her new Bishop, Asia Argento. Asia had a really useful Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing that could heal anyone even Devils and Fallen Angels. So getting Asia was an important achievement for Rias.

"Thank you, Buchou! I am really grateful! Oh God-Auuu~"

It seemed that Asia tried to pray, and as a Devil, she got a headache every time she did it.

"Asia-chan, are you hurt?"

Asia shook her head. "It was a little hurt, but it was okay. Somehow, I can hear this voice that said whatever will happen, I have to bear it for his sake."

The Occult Research Club members who heard Asia's statement widened their eyes.

"It seems my decision was correct," muttered Rias.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Buchou?"

"It's nothing."

"Well, then. Yuuto, can you escort Asia-chan to her class? I believe class will start in ten minutes."

"Sure, Buchou."

Unfortunately, Rias had forgotten what made Hyoudou Issei say that.

* * *

><p>"Damn trash! Where are you bringing me?! In these clothes especially!"<p>

What she wore was a lovely dress, she even acknowledged it herself. But it was a cosplay dress for an anime character she did not recognize! And the Trash brought her to Akiba!

"Oh? What is it? You're blushing? Are you embarrassed? Where is the excitement that you show when you heard you would have a meeting with Azazel?"

"Grrr!" she really wanted to strangle him, or stab him with another Light Spear sounded good. But she restrained herself.

"E-excuse me? Could I have your photo? Your cosplay is perfect!"

A weird glasses guy suddenly blocked her way. And then another weird guy, and then another. All of them wanted to take her photos.

She glared at the Trash who was failing at his attempt of hiding his laughter.

"Yes please, she was just shy."

She really wanted to retort, saying that Trash needed to shut up. But she failed. All she could do was just open her mouth, before she quickly closed it, and smiled at the many cameras that were directed at her.

"Pfffft, where's your pose?"

That. Damn. Trash!

She was really angry, but she was still smiling. The result? Her expression was really weird.

Soon, she sacrificed her smile so she could glare at the trash.

"That's it! That's perfect!"

A shout from one of the weird guys distracted her from her objective, because she put on the angry expression and faced the cameras.

Flashes of light blinded her, and then it died down.

Instinctively, she changed her pose.

"Wait, why do I have to pose for some weirdo?!"

"Pffft," the Trash was still laughing. "That's Akiba for you."

"You trash! You knew this would happen didn't you?!"

"Of course… do you think I gave you that dress kindly? It's for the laughs."

This. Guy. Is. Pissing. Her. Off.

She glared at the weirdoes who captured her photo. Instead of backing off or flinching, these weirdoes' were blushing and excited.

"Don't tell me they are the worst kind of worst Otaku!"

"Fufufu, Hahahahahaha!"

The Trash was laughing loudly.

* * *

><p>Without enthusiasm, Gabriel opened her café. Ever since that incident, she had never seen Ise again. Not to mention he seemed to avoid her. Two days ago, Kiriyama had said that Ise didn't want to meet her, and that really made her sad. Even Michael gave her a week of vacation from Heaven. He did it because he thought she needed it.<p>

Really, she didn't need a vacation. All she needed was a room for herself, a place where she can pour all her heart out.

"Gabriel-sama, this past day, you seemed down."

One of her maids, Nanahama, asked the unasked question amongst the maid in Heaven's Paradise. One of them even shouted 'She said it!'

"Yes…"

"What is the matter? Could it be Hyoudou-san?"

"G-gbha!" Gabriel fell to the floor. "W-w-w-w-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you seemed down after Hyoudou-san left your office. I admit, I don't know much about your relationship with him, I am a new maid here after all. But it's because I am a new maid that I could ask you this."

"…I see…"

By now, every maid in there had stopped their activity to hear what their boss' trouble is, and if they could, help her, just like how she had helped them.

"Truth to be told, I am really fond of Ise-kun."

All the maids there nodded. They were all also fond of him for some kind of reason, so they understood what their boss meant.

"But, as you said, I blew up the chance to explain something-

"WHAT?!"

"Huh?"

"So, Hyoudou-kun rejected you!"

The one who said it was Kiriyama, the one who usually served Issei. So she was familiar with Issei.

"Wait, what?"

"That bastard! To reject Gabriel-sama, and I thought he was a gentlemen."

Nanahama nodded. "Even though I am new, Hyoudou-san seemed to be quite the gentlemen. But, to think he was rejecting Gabriel-sama…"

At that time, all the maid's thought was synchronized.

It was unforgivable.

"Don't worry, Gabriel-sama. If he comes here, I'll give him the worst treatment ever, to avenge you!"

"Yeah! You should not back down from your quest of love!"

"Conquer his heart, Gabriel-sama!"

One by one, all of the maids in Heaven's Paradise gave her a word of encouragement. She was really touched by their encouragement.

"Uh, yes, thank you for your words," she tried to cut them off. "I am really touched by them, but you all got the wrong idea."

"Don't worry, Gabriel-sama, we'll make him accept you!"

"No, don't do it, Sayacchi! We should not interfere in their matter of love!"

"Oh, you're right Touka-senpai! But what should we do?"

"Like I said you all got the wrong idea!"

"Silence!"

The one who shouted that was Kiriyama, the most senior maid in Heaven's Paradise.

"Gabriel-sama… what do you mean we got the wrong idea?"

"Finally, I know I could count on you, Kiriyama-chan. Alright, you all got the wrong idea, I was not confessing my love to Ise-kun! I haven't got the time yet!"

Instantly, she covered her mouth.

And the maids were shouting 'Yoohoo!' 'As I thought!' 'Finally, she said it!' 'Go, Gabriel-sama!' 'We'll get you the time!'

Gabriel's face was beet red. She couldn't believe she had said that!

She covered her face in shame. For an Archangel of God like her, to be falling in love…

"Don't be shy, Gabriel-sama. We fully support your relationship with him."

"I'm not in a relationship with anyone! Why can't anyone take the hint already?!"

"You need to be fast, though, Gabriel-sama. Or you'll find him in another woman's arm."

Ise-kun in another woman's arm…

For some reason, she had the image stuck in her head that Ise-kun was feeding a beautiful white-haired woman in some kind of armor. Ise-kun had a serene smile on his face, and the woman also had a smile on her face. And then they embraced each other.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"""Gabriel-sama!"""

Shouts of panics were directed at Gabriel who was weeping on the floor.

* * *

><p>Asia Argento was standing in front of her new classroom.<p>

"So, Argento-san. Please introduce yourself."

Asia nodded. She took a deep breath.

It was okay, there was no need to panic. She could do it. She certainly could do it flawlessly. It was just introducing herself after all, there was no way anyone would make a mess when they introduce themselves. She could do it!

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Argento Asia. I hope we can be friends."

Instantly, all hell broke loose.

"UWOOOOOOOOO!"

All the guys were rejoicing for a cute girl had been placed in their classroom, while the girls were taken by how cute Asia was.

"If anyone has questions, please raise your hand."

One student raised her hand. She was Kiryuu Aika, a brown haired glasses girl.

"Where do you come from, Argento-san?"

"Yes, I come from Italy."

"Eh?! But your Japanese is so fluent!"

"That's because I had someone who taught me before I transferred to this school."

"Oh…"

"Anyone have another questions?"

Motohama raised his hand. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The whole class was silenced by Motohama's question. The boys wanted to know if the cute transfer student had a boyfriend or not, and the girls, surprisingly, wanted to know the same. But they had different reasons. The boys wanted to know their chance with the cute transfer student, while the girls wanted to gossip about it, especially if the boyfriend was in this school. So, the whole class paid attention to what would come out from Asia's mouth.

"I-I-I have someone I like…" said Asia with a red face. Her face was downward.

NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Was the thought that was running through the boys' heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooo... I'm sorry I'm late****. But truthfully, I had a writer's block. I was stuck on Asia's scene, so I cut this chapter there. The last Asia's scene was completed on early April, and I was stuck for 4 weeks on it, so sorry guys. This chapter has been beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, thank you, my friend.**

**And sorry for those who wanted the Student Council in this chapter, I had promised you to bring them on this chapter, but I didn't. I'm sorry.**

**Now, Review answer time!**

**kristoper21: you forgot mantep abis**

**fazrulz21: Thank you, and sorry for being late. And yes, the use of 'Deluxe' is still being questioned.**

**Tama Saga: Thank you. A bop that can end up flattening someone is a 700% power up Zombie bop.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Thank you for the explanation. Hopefully I'll catch up to the latest Novel.**

**Wrandal: Yes. I did not mention it, but logically, it was over than 700% and less than 1000%. You can make up any number between that.**

**Culaio: Thank you. And yes, you're scared? When I thought about 1000% power up boosted by a Boosted Gear, this fic was born.**

**tsun: Thank you. 'painstakingly long battles'? I really want to be able to write something like that, but sadfully, I can't. Maybe in the future, when Issei faced an equal opponent. And yes! I really love it when people talked about the possibilities of Zombie!Issei boosted his power! That was the main reason I created this crossover, but I don't like it when a character was too overpowered and Mary sue-ish who destroy the balance of the story without a good character development. There was a reason why Accelerator was crippled. Normal character? I dunno… let's just wait for this story to move. Aaahhh, you like Irina huh? Then you'll be surprised for what I'll do with Irina. Riser fight yeah! It's one part of the story that I really want to change in R version.**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you. That was the reason I cut the last chapter there.**

**DragonXDelinquent: Thank you for your idea.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: You people have always know who is the one that held Issei's heart. Rias and Sona recruit him? No. Issei will remain a former human, though I can make their effort to recruit him as a running gag, and sorry I can't put the Student Council in this chapter.**

**Driliviel 2: Thank you, and hope you like the Gabriel side on this chapter.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you. Yeah… Rias in the canon was like that, but Rias here? Let's just wait and see.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Thank you. I asked again, what's so special about 'Deluxe'? I hope people can answer that. For the Fallen Trio… I don't know, I made it so Azazel picked them up in this chapter, so maybe when the time is right, I can put them again. Kiriyama? Haha, she was just an OC I made so Issei would have a connection and backstory for the maid café, never expect you to like her. Of course the Ninjas would make an appearances, just wait for the time. No! Absolutely not! I would not make her a Masou Shoujo! But she was one of the Four Great Satan, and I am a normal human, her power best me. So I don't know? Maybe this will be the first time a character on a story rebelled. Kiryuu Aika huh? I admit I just thought on her after you mentioned this, so if I want her to have part… let's just wait and see.**

**Redstar Henry: Thank you. Issei is better with Eu, Sera, Haruna, Saras and Yuki? Really? I would like to know why do you think so. Your suggestion was good, but I can't make the Kokabiel Arc to be earlier than Riser Arc. I have something in mind for Kokabiel Arc, and it needs a developed Raynare.**

**Wrathkal: Thank you, glad you loved it. I have a plan for Boosted Gear, just wait and see.**

**Kaldi97: Thank you.**

**Law77: Haha, I laughed when I read your review. Touma's misfortune always strike him on a perfect time.**

**Vegauolla17: Thank you.**

**redclaw39: Thank you, and sorry for the wait.**

**Han-Ko: Thank you.**

**pltrgst: Haha! Another reviewer who talked about Zombie!Issei power boosted. …Should I make a forum for anyone who wanted to discuss it?**

**Lucem Yoru: Thank you, glad you loved it.**

**Demonwarrior1029: Thank you. Haha! I'm sure you will amused on what I have in mind regarding the replacement of Oppai Dragon and ZOOM ZOOM IYAN. Since this story revolved around DxD world, I can't say it as it will be a spoiler. But Kore wa Zombie will also play a role in this story, don't worry.**

**gerro: thank you for your thought on the last chapter. I'm sorry I don't have the time to improve it. Writer's block and RL problem.**

**Wolfang21: Thank you.**


	7. Live VI

**Life VI**

"Welcome, Goshujin-sa–

The smile of Nanahama, one of the maids from Heaven's Paradise, changed into a glare. In front of her, there was the main topic of this morning's talk amongst the maids.

Yes. In front of her was Hyoudou Issei.

Her glare worsened when she saw a beautiful woman behind Hyoudou. The woman was wearing a cosplay outfit of Homura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and she could say that the cosplay was perfect. She wouldn't say it though.

"What are you doing here?" her tone was full of malice. But the man in front of her was just blinking.

"What are people supposed to do when they come to a maid café?"

Nanahama was about to open her mouth when Hyoudou interjected, "That's my answer."

"Who's the woman behind you?"

"Should you involve yourself with other's business?"

"Why are you so rude?! I thought you were a gentlemen!"

"Well, you're kind of prying into my business here. What will I do here is none of your business."

"It become our business when it involves our manager."

"Don't worry, it doesn't involve her at all."

Nanahama stared right at Issei's dead fish eyes. And yet, even though she searched for some kind of lie, she couldn't find it.

"Fine," she let Hyoudou and the woman behind her step inside. When she felt Hyoudou Issei wouldn't be able to see her, she motioned to her senior, Kiriyama, to initiate the Plan

* * *

><p>"So, why are we here?"<p>

Raynare couldn't help but ask what had come to her mind. She didn't understand why did they had to wait here. Would Azazel-sama come here? To a place like this? Sure, the interior was not that bad, but for people like Azazel-sama, surely he could afford to meet the trash in front of her in a better place than this.

"To wait for Azazel of course."

Her feeling was right. They came here to meet Azazel-sama. But her previous question still remain.

She widened her eyes. The man in front of her probably forced Azazel to meet here. Yes! That must be it. There was no way Azazel-sama would come here if it was not for the trash in front of her.

"Hmph, there is no way Azazel-sama would come to a cheap place like this," Raynare commented when she saw the prices written in the menu. The maid who served their table was just smiling when Raynare said that.

"Eeh~, not only did Hyoudou-san leave Gabriel-sama for a bitch, the bitch was a downright bitch. You sure are an idiot, Hyoudou-san."

"Huh?" was the trash's indignant reply.

"Nothing, nothing. After all, you were always like this."

And then the maid left after she confirmed their order.

Raynare waited for five minutes, when finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, you trash. You tricked me didn't you? Deceiving me using Azazel-sama's name, how dare you!"

"Ah, Issei-kun, I see you have completed your mission. Here, I brought the payment. Now, where's my subordinate?"

Raynare widened her eyes when she heard the voice. That voice… that was Azazel-sama's voice, there was no mistaking it.

She turned her head, and then she saw him.

She couldn't say anything, her brain was shut off.

For behind her, was the leader of Grigori and her boss, Azazel, in the flesh.

"Ah… perhaps this is the one that you meant, Issei-kun?"

"Yes, she was the one who tried to kill me."

Azazel moved and then sat on the opposite side of the trash, but that was not the important point. She herself sat on the opposite side of the trash, so that meant Azazel-sama was sitting beside her! Beside her!

Her heart was beating so fast, and her breath was erratic.

Her idol was sitting beside her!

Her hero was sitting beside her!

"So, Raynare-kun, could you tell me why did you do it? I specifically asked you to observe the holder of Boosted Gear, and yet, you tried to kill him."

The way her idol talked to her sent shiver down her spine. She shook her head. No, she couldn't afford to be distracted, she needed to answer him.

"I-It was Kokabiel-sama. He ordered me to do it."

Her idol then stared at her intently, as if judging her answer. Then, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Truthfully, I had already interrogated three Fallen Angel under her, what were their names? So, before you answered my question, I knew about Kokabiel's betrayal."

There was no words coming out from Raynare's open mouth.

"What I asked you is, why did you do it?"

"I-I… I-I…"

Now when she thought about it, why had she complied with Kokabiel's order?

Kokabiel had promised her many things. Getting a higher rank, a chance to work under Azazel himself, and many more.

"H-He… H-He promised me many things…"

"I see."

Then came the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Truthfully, when Hyoudou Issei had brought Raynare to Heaven's Paradise, he did not expect Azazel to question her there. He thought his job was just bringing her to Azazel, getting payment, and done. Now, before Azazel even brought out the payment, he questioned her.<p>

"And why, do you think it was wise to follow him when I SPECIFICALLY, ordered you to JUST observe him? Do you think Kokabiel has more power and influence than me, the leader himself?"

Issei could see Raynare's sweat on her forehead. Well, if he was in her position, he did not doubt that he would be sweating. After all, Azazel's intense stare was scary!

Though, a certain busty red-haired Devil would think otherwise.

"I-I…"

It appeared that she couldn't answer Azazel's question.

What came after really surprised Issei.

"I-I'm sorry… I really am sorry, please forgive me, Azazel-sama…" tears were falling down on her cheeks. She was sobbing quietly.

When Azazel saw her teary eyes, he just sighed. Meanwhile, it was Issei's turn to stare at her. Then, he brought something from his pocket and gave it to Raynare.

It was a handkerchief.

"W-wha?! I don't need your pity, trash!" she half shouted with her croaked voice.

"I'm not pitying you, I just don't like it when I saw a girl cry."

It seemed that she hadn't believe him. Her sharp eyes were shifting from his handkerchief and his face.

"This handkerchief, it has wiped many girls tears. Half of the maids here have used it. Of course I washed it, but it dosen't change the fact that this handkerchief has helped them when they were venting their emotions."

He was not aware of Kiriyama who was serving a table beside them, hearing it.

"Kiriyama Kick!"

All he felt was pain on his back and on his face when his face met the table.

"Ouch, Kiriyama-san, what was that for?!"

"Don't just blurt out people's secrest you idiot!" A red faced Kiriyama shouted at Issei.

"Huh?"

"Anyway, I may not know the problem. But I can assure you, Hyoudou-san was…" Kiriyama turned to the opposite side. "He was sincere."

And then Kiriyama left them. Leaving Raynare to ponder about her words.

"Sorry for the wait, here is your orders. Oh? Did I came at a bad time?"

Issei could see another maid, Touka, with their order was staring at them with a confused eyes.

"Anyway, here is your order," she put a white coffee in front of Raynare. It was her order, Issei thought.

And then came the water.

"Oh, sorry. My hand slipped. Are you okay Hyoudou-san?"

His upper body was drenched with black tea, his order.

"Yeah, it's okay. Thanks for asking, though. Though, with this, I need to order another thing."

He wiped his face and hair with another handkerchief he owned.

"Don't worry, it was my mistake, so I'll cover for it. Black tea was it? It was not that expensive, so I could cover it with my limited amount of wage…"

"You shouldn't do it. I'll order another black tea, which I would pay with my own money."

"Well, if you insist…"

Then she left. Probably preparing another black tea.

Issei turned to face Azazel, he wanted to ask something. And then his face was covered with a plate.

"U-uwah~ s-sorry~ I tripped. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… kinda…"

Not really, he was not okay. There was no way anyone was okay when their face was covered with a slice of shortcake complete with the plate.

"A-anyway, you should wash your face, I will ask for someone to clean up this mess. Once again, please forgive me."

Issei stood up, and walked to the nearest sink to wash his face. When he turned on the faucet, suddenly, as if God was mocking him, it broke.

Instantly, water was spurting from the broken faucet, completely wetting Issei's upper body.

"Yeah… in this situation, only 'that' could be said," Issei nodded to himself, then shouted. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

* * *

><p>In Kuoh Academy, it was lunch break when Matsuda called Motohama.<p>

"Hey, Motohama, did you feel it?"

Motohama nodded, completely understanding what Matsuda asked. "Yeah, I felt it."

He then clenched his fist.

"Yes! Finally! Divine Punishment! I can feel Ise's pain! Wherever he is, I am enjoying his pain!"

"Where is he anyway? Is he sick?"

"Dunno, but without him, we can't peep at the Kendo club today. Such a shame."

"Yeah… such a shame," Matsuda nodded to himself. Then he asked his perverted friend. "Hey, why don't we skip school and go to Heaven Paradise?"

"Sure, maybe Ise will be there."

* * *

><p>In the lounge room of Heaven's Paradise, it was Kiriyama who covered her red face with her palm. She couldn't believe it, she had done it again! She complimented Hyoudou in front of him!<p>

She really wanted to die.

Somebody please kill her!

"Kiriyama-san? Are you okay?" from the sound, she knew that it was Touka.

"No," was her short reply.

"Did something happened?"

"Yeah… kinda…"

Kiriyama finally regained her composure. She took a deep breath before released it. No need to think about that, she will face the consequence when it came.

"The plan was a success. Hyoudou-san would never suspect that it was planned."

"Well, of course. The plan was flawless after all. And when the plan fail, which is unlikely to happen, we have the Backup Plan, the Backup Plan of the Backup Plan, and the Backup Plan of the Backup Plan's Backup Plan."

"Yeah… the Plan will succeed."

Yes, the Plan will succeed, she could guarantee it. There was no way the Plan, who had the Backup Plan, the Backup Plan of the Backup Plan, and the Backup Plan of the Backup Plan's Backup Plan, would fail.

The door of the lounge room was slammed. From outside the room, Saya was crying while running.

"Sayacchi, what happened?"

"This is bad!" the urgent tone was not unnoticed by Kiriyama and Touka.

"What is bad?!"

"Please forgive me, I failed my duty!" she sobbed.

"How can substituting Nanahama on the front door fail?"

The job was really easy, she just had to greet the customer when they coming and leaving. How could Saya fail? Sure, Saya was clumsy, but clumsiness did not have anything related to greet the customer.

"I failed! I failed, I really am sorry!"

"Calm down, Sayacchi," Touka tried to calm Saya. "Tell us what happened."

After taking a breath, Saya finally calmed down.

"They came!"

"Who?!"

"The Perverted Duo!"

"WHAT?!"

This was REALLY bad.

"What should we do now, Touka-senpai?"

Touka shared a glance with Kiriyama. And confirmed her thought.

This, was FREAKING bad.

When they was making the Plan, they did not put those two into the equations. So, now that they had come, the Plan, the Flawless Plan, was ruined.

"Should we initiate the Backup Plan?"

"No," came the quick answer from Kiriyama. "It's not about what we should do, it's about what we need to do."

"What do you mean?"

"There wasn't any mention of the Perverted Duo even of the Backup Plan of the Backup Plan's Backup Plan."

Now, Touka was horrified.

"S-so, what do we need to do, Kiriyama-senpai?"

Kiriyama massage her temple. "Let me think for a while. You all should anticipate the unknown that is the Perverted Duo. Tell the news to the other maid as well, they need to know the Plan has failed and now abandoned. We need to improvise."

Touka and Saya nodded before walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After Issei changed his outfit, he came back to his table.<p>

Azazel just stared at the outfit Issei wore, a little smirk was plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want."

And then Azazel laugh. There was no way anyone in his position wouldn't laugh when they saw Issei's outfit.

"Trash."

Issei turned his head to Raynare's direction when he heard what she called him. "Yeah?"

"Your rank in my eyes has just risen. From 'Just Trash' to 'Handsome Trash'."

"And yours also risen from 'Just Bitch' to 'Cosplaying Bitch'."

"I'm not cosplaying!"

"You're not cosplaying? That's some outfit you got there…"

"You forced me to wear this!"

"Did I really? From what I recall, I was just offering some clothes to a desperate teenager who wanted to meet her idol."

"There's so much comeback from that statement even I don't know what to say first!"

Azazel just watched. Smiling ever so slightly at their bickering. At first, he was a little doubtful of his own idea, but after seeing them, he decided it was the most perfect idea he ever had.

"Now listen, you two."

Issei and Raynare turned their attention from each other to Azazel.

"Raynare-kun, you said you were sorry right?" Raynare nodded at Azazel's question. "Even if you are really sorry, even if you want me to forgive you, even if I forgive you, I can't accept you back into the Grigori. Not after your treacherous act."

Raynare glanced downwards. She knew. She had already know that little fact. She just wanted Azazel to forgive her, even if the Grigori won't accept her. Then, even if she was sentenced to death or a lifetime in prison, she wouldn't care, for her idol has forgiven her.

"Raynare-kun, I forgive you, really. I know how tempting Kokabiel could be, so it was no surprise that anyone would fall under his temptation. It's just, like I said, Grigori won't be able to accept a traitor, or in your case, a traitor's accomplice."

Azazel put a hand on her shoulder. This little act made Raynare blush.

"And so, I had this perfect idea in mind."

Something about Azazel's grin made Issei feel unsettled.

"Since Grigori can't accept you, why don't I put you under Issei-kun's care? You two get along so well that I don't doubt this is the best idea."

Raynare widened her eyes.

""NO WAY!""

She and Issei shouted together.

"See, this proves it."

"I-I don't want to be under his care!"

"I don't want to be responsible for her!"

Azazel just stared at the two. "Now now, let's hear your reason. Raynare-kun, why don't you want to be under Issei-kun's care?"

"He… He… I killed him! There was no way someone like him would want to live with his killer right?!" Raynare looked towards Issei. Making a face that could be seen as 'Please agree with me!'

In her mind, she really shouted. Please agree with me!

Issei understood that look. That 'Please agree with me!' look. He could feel the desperation in her voice when she asked him that question. And frankly, Issei wanted to hear it more and more.

He smirked. An evil smirk

"To be honest, I don't mind. But I don't have a stable income, and my savings is not as thick as ten years ago, so I don't know."

"I'll make this an official mission with a monthly paycheck."

"Deal."

"Just, please treat her well, Issei-kun."

Issei had that grin on his face. "Don't worry."

He really savor the look of despair on Raynare's face. It certainly won't leave his mind for a long time.

* * *

><p>Why did Kiriyama ask for a butler outfit?<p>

That question was occupying the mind of the woman who held the title 'The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven'.

Heaven's Paradise was created as a Maid Café, so even if she did not hire any butler, they had some butler outfit in storage.

Still, she did not understand why Kiriyama asked for one.

Gabriel sighed.

"Better check it myself than continue thinking about it. And I could use some rest too," she said while stretching her body. Too much paperwork for a simple contract.

She left the manager's room and searched for her most senior worker.

"Kiriyama."

"Yes, Gabriel-sama?"

"You asked for a butler outfit right?"

She nodded at Gabriel's question. She had already explained her reason, so why was her superior questioning her?

"Now, which young man is wearing that, I want to see it myself, and if he is perfect, I want to hire him."

Instantly, all colors left Kiriyama's face, and Gabriel noticed that.

"Huh? Kiriyama, why is your face pale? Don't tell me you're sick?"

"N-no, Gabriel-sama."

"Then can you escort me to the young man?"

Kiriyama's body stiffened. "Certainly, Gabriel-sama." She led Gabriel to a certain table.

Nothing could describe what feeling was on Gabriel's heart when she saw who was wearing her butler outfit.

Guilt? It was most likely. But what was happening with her heart? It was beating faster and faster.

Could it be… the famous Doki Doki Moment?

She shook her head.

Ise-kun was really handsome, and the butler outfit accentuates his handsomeness to another level.

But her faster heart beating was not because of a Doki Moment. She was sure of it. When she saw it from another perspective, namely, ignoring the butler outfit, and picturing Ise-kun with his normal school outfit, she presumed her heart would still be beating faster.

Yes, that was certainly it. Her heart was beating faster because she didn't know how to approach Ise-kun who she sure was still mad at her.

Step by step, she was closer to the table. Her gaze was focused on one person.

She did not realize that it was a mistake.

Issei felt her gaze, and turned his attention towards her.

Gabriel's heart jumped.

Issei's body was frozen when he lay his gaze on her.

And then, without any words, he stood up and took a hurried step towards the exit.

"Wait! Ise-kun!"

Gabriel nearly jumped to reach him, and fortunately, she did reach him without jumping. She tightly grasped Issei's wrist. "Ise-kun, please hear me out."

Issei's body didn't move. Gabriel wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to hear her, or because of her powerful grasp.

"I know how you feel towards me, especially after I explained that to you. But it was not like how you thought! Our friendship was real! I really enjoyed your company! I did not regret the slightest minutes after I knew you! So please, Ise-kun. Can we become like what we were before? I…" without her noticing, a tear was dropping. "I really want it back, Ise-kun. I missed our conversation, how you were always so laidback, how you were always smiling, and even laughing at my sometime jokes… Ise-kun… can you consider how I feel too?"

"Gabriel-san…"

"Ise-kun…"

"You're crushing my wrist."

"Wha?" she cutely sounded confused.

"Loosen your grip on my wrist, please!"

"A-Ah, right," she did what Issei asked.

There was a really awkward moment after Issei rubbed his wrist.

"Gabriel-san…"

"Ise-kun…"

"I… I really want it back too, you know. Our conversations… I also missed them." Issei stared at Gabriel's eyes. "No matter how I tried to distract myself, I always remember you. How your smile was so beautiful, how you always listen to what I say, I-I really appreciate it, you know. But because of that, I'm not just feeling angry and betrayed, I feel as if you killed me, you know. It hurts. More painful than what she threw at me," he pointed at a long black haired cosplaying girl who was sitting. "It really hurts. As if you killed me a hundreds of times. That's why, even if you really want to become how we were, we can't. Our relationship was too strained to be stretched back as before."

By now, tears were flowing on her cheeks. Issei didn't know it, but what he just said to her… it was also painful for her.

"But… you know. There was no need for tears. We can just start over from scratch, even if it won't be the same."

He smiled at her, and offered his hand.

"Stop your tears. It's dirtying your face."

There was no warning for Issei. It was also an act of impulse from her. He felt surprised, she was also surprised by her own act.

For she was gently holding Issei in a tight embrace.

At first, Issei did not return her embrace. He was too surprised to do it. But slowly, he moved his hand, and returned her embrace.

"Ise-kun…" she whispered.

It was so warm, so gentle, and so tight. It made his heart beat faster. Issei did not want the embrace to end.

"Oh? Gabriel-chan? Finally showing an interest in men huh?"

Abruptly, the embrace was broken by a surprised Gabriel.

"Wh-Wh-What?" her face was so red that even when compared to a tomato, her face was redder. "Mou~, Azazel. Always picking on me," she pouted.

C-Cute!

That was what everyone who saw her thought.

And then her expression changed towards one of shocked.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Enjoying your café, as usual."

"What do you mean by 'as usual'?!"

Issei otherwise, was presented by another problem.

"UUUUOOOOOO! Ise was hugged by women! A beautiful big breasted foreigner! I'm jealous! I'm jealous!"

"Damn you to hell, Ise! Die! Die! Die! You betrayed us! How could you do it, Ise!"

Motohama and Matsuda was suddenly shouting from behind him. He didn't even know they were here in the café.

"You're the one who need to die!"

With one flying kick from Kiriyama, both of them were unconscious.

"Pathetic! We don't even need to abandon The Plan!"

"Huh?"

"Ah, don't worry, Hyoudou-san. Leave them to me, continue with Gabriel-sama."

Issei just stared at the maid's retreating form. He did not understand what just happened.

* * *

><p>"So that was what happened."<p>

It was ten minutes after Issei and Gabriel's embrace. Azazel had explained things to Gabriel with occasional remarks from Issei. How his subordinate was acting out of control because of Kokabiel's temptation, and how he employed Issei to bring her to him.

She still couldn't believe that she did not sense Azazel when he usually came here.

"So, Ise-kun. You're up for another job?" Gabriel asked him.

"What kind of job? An extra cash for backup couldn't hurt."

"The job is not hard. But you can't call it easy either. But I'm sure for someone like you, it won't be hard."

"Alright, I'm interested."

"The place was comfortable too. And I'm sure you're familiar with it."

Issei scrunched his face. Thinking of familiar places that he could remember.

"The uniform also looks good on you," she smiled while eyeing Issei's overall appearance.

Some people would have a different opinion of Hyoudou Issei, but most of them would agree that Hyoudou Issei was a dense person.

But dense was not stupid.

When Issei realized what Gabriel meant, he widened his eyes. "You can't mean-"

"Yes. Ise-kun, would you like to work at Heaven's Paradise?"

Issei did not immediately answer her. While working at Heaven's Paradise would be a good opportunity to be closer to Gabriel, it also cut his free time. On the other hand, he did not want to refuse her. So what should he do?

While thinking, his gaze landed on a certain cosplaying Fallen Angel.

"You know Gabriel-san, she looks cute on Homura's outfit isn't she? I wonder how she would look in a maid outfit…"

When said Fallen Angel felt the stare from them, she shivered. "What?"

"Ah, that's certainly true, isn't it? I wonder too," Azazel joined in the conversation.

"I might have a spare maid outfit, Minori-chan, could you bring it for me?" Gabriel ordered one of the maid.

* * *

><p>"Cute~"<p>

"Not bad."

"Well, certainly Raynare-kun here looks good in a maid outfit."

That was the reaction of Gabriel, Issei, and Azazel when Raynare's form was revealed from behind the curtain. They were at the maid's lounge room, most of the maids also commented positively.

"It's settled, starting tomorrow, you will work here," Gabriel said clapping her hand.

"What?! Why don't I get a say in this?"

"Yes. Working here is a good option for you. I didn't even know such an option existed. With Issei-kun taking care of her, and she works here, it is the best option," Azazel nodded his head.

Issei's mind was thinking about another matter. If the Bitch worked under Gabriel-san, wouldn't she get a salary? Azazel would still be giving him monthly paycheck, so…

Issei couldn't stop his grin when he realized that he would get money monthly from basically doing nothing. The expenses for taking care of the Bitch could be covered from her salary.

Raynare saw the grin on Issei's face and pointed it out. "Why are you grinning? D-Do you really li-like how I look?"

"Huh?"

"N-Never mind," she turned her face.

"Anyway, Issei-kun, I leave her to you," Azazel put his hand on Issei's shoulder. "Gabriel-chan, it's good to see you again. Tell Michael I said hi."

"That Azazel… I don't know if it's nice to see him again or not. He was always mean to me back when he hadn't fallen," Gabriel said, looking at the retreating figure of Azazel.

"Well then, I think it's time I go home. Come on, Bitch. Follow me."

"Shut up, Trash."

Gabriel smiled when she heard the banter between Ise-kun and her new employee. While she didn't care what they called each other, it was really refreshing to see this side of Ise-kun.

* * *

><p>Evening came. After a tiring day, finally Heaven's Paradise had closed. All the maids were lounging in the lounge room. Some of them had changed back to their clothes, while some of them were still chatting leisurely.<p>

"Everyone, good works for today. You all did a good job. Don't lose your passion for tomorrow okay!"

Gabriel said to all the maids. Some cheered while some more composed girls just smiled at her encouragement.

"Even so, Gabriel-sama. A congratulations should also arranged for you, shouldn't it? You expressed your feeling to Hyoudou-san after all," Kiriyama said.

"Wha?!" the startled Gabriel couldn't find a word to refute her statement.

A whisper of 'Yes' and 'How romantic' could be heard from the maids.

"Does that means you two are going out?" Nanahama asked shyly.

"N-No! Why would you think like that?! I did not confess to Ise-kun! That was just… reconciliation! Yeah, reconciliation!"

The lounge room was silent following her denial.

A single thought was on all the maid's mind.

But no one said that Gabriel-sama confessed to Hyoudou-san!

They glanced at each other, and decided to not say anything about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm back! Seriously, sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter of Koreaku. Anyway, I'll rant about something, if you don't want to read it, it's okay. A big thank you for Bigreader in the Omniverse for beta-ing this chapter. Also, chapter 6 has been beta-ed.**

**Why is so much author who tried crossover in this site rarely use a merged universe? Why is it always dimensional jumping? I'm sick of it, and I don't like it in the first place. Just pull a character from one series as put him/her in another and boom! A story happened. Sure, some of them are really good at writing, and their story is much better in many aspects, but that kind of story is repetitive and boring.**

**Now, while I'm not as good as them, all of my crossover stories are a merged universe. Kore wa Akuma desu ka? & its rewrite, Feariimonogatari which is just a prototype, and Negative which is also a prototype. All of it has a setting in a merged universe. For me, a merged universe has endless potential, and it also demand the author to be creative and avoid inconsistencies. My favorite merged universe in this site is Soul Chess by draconichero21. Even though I don't like Bleach, but it merged Code Geass universe with it, making the Bleach universe tolerable. **

**With this rant, let's increase the number of merged universe story. Oh, and if you know a good merged universe stories, can you tell me, please? **

**Tip to make a good merged universe:**

-Avoid two series that has same aspects but different rules. For example, Vampire in Monogatari series and Vampire in Twilight (lol) has different rules.

-An exception of the rule above is if you can make a justified explanation on how they could be from the same race but has a difference.

-Try to blend the different aspects so it could be shared in one universe. For example,** (SPOILER OF THIS STORY BUT HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED IN THE PREVIOUS VERSION!) **in this story, there are two Underworlds. One is DxD's Underworld where Devil and Fallen Angel resides, and the other is Another Underworld, where Eu come from. There are also Heaven where Angel resides, and Virie where the Masou Shoujo come from. All of the different world are separated, and only connected through the Human World. Think of it as letter X. The top two are Heaven and Virie, while the bottom two are Underworld and Another Underworld, and the center is Human World. **(SPOILER END!)**

-Exception of the rules above is if your intention is to make a crackfic, because anything could happen in a crackfic.

**And now, for answering the Review**

**ArcherShirou: What I meant is I cut the 5****th**** chapter there because Issei is angry. And in this story Asia also became a Devil. But Issei and Asia haven't met since he left her in the church mwahahaha! Please wait for their meeting.**

**Drillivel 2: Thank you, I hope you also like the Gabriel part in this chapter. Oh yeah, I did not explain it in the previous chapter, just think of it as background event that had happened but I didn't write. I will develop Raynare, but who knows? She may be, or may not. And Ayumu? The answer is yes. I had said that I will include the KoreZombie characters. Lastly, sorry for the late update.**

**Bladedknight: Thank you, hope you like her in this chapter.**

**Karlos1234ify: Pissed? I think Issei will faced with a different emotion when she saw Asia again. *wink. Remember his last words to her before he left her?**

**tsun: Yes. OP characters are interesting. I have read the ONE and Murata version, and I really love it. But what I love from the series is not how strong Saitama is, but how the story is not only focused on Saitama and his power. Other heroes' struggle, their failure, and the despair when people watches their failure (refer to Meteor Arc, Sea King Arc and Garou Arc), and then Saitama come to save the day. ONE was able to convey the feelings to his reader, made them not focused on Saitama, and then brought Saitama to defeat the opponent in just one punch. That's why I love OPM. I haven't read/watch Mahouka yet, so I can't comment. I hope you'll also like this chapter.**

**T-B-R: Thank you, I hope you also like this chapter.**

**Han-Ko: Thank you. Hope you'll like this.**

**kristoper21: Makasih gan.**

**Strife666: Thank you, I hope this chapter is more interesting than before.**

**DragonXDelinquent: Trolling Issei? I don't know. The prospect seems interesting, let's just see what's gonna happen. Will he troll anyone else?**

**Blazedragon94: Thank you. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Cristos: Thank you, glad you like this story. Yes, I had said that I will include KoreZombie character, but not so soon. I need a perfect time to bring them.**

**cj1of4: Asia and Gabriel meet… with the way this story is going, I reckon the soonest they meet is Volume 4 of DxD.**

**Toby860: Please read this chapter, and thank you for the review.**

**Guest (May 10): Thank you, and yes, I know my grammar isn't perfect. Thankfully I have beta-reader. Please read this chapter, thank you.**

**fazrulz21: Yup, you're right. Please wait for the KoreZombie character, and thank you for the review.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Imagine Breaker for the win! Also, the Dragon(s) inside IB for the win! Ah, I haven't watched Claymore yet. From what I googled, her image was glaring (?), so I can't comment on it. Ddraig? I assure you, Issei won't release him, especially after Issei learn about Vali and Hakuryuukou. The answer for what Raynare cosplaying is in this chapter. I have reasons for why Issei chose that. Yes, I'm planning to name some of them, and hopefully you have a glimpse of their personalities from what I wrote. Fourth faction? I don't know, not a faction I think. It's like how Kamijou Faction in TAMnI, even though its name has a 'Faction' in it, it was just a bunch of people Touma met and befriended who will always stand beside him. (Except nearly all of them boss-rushed Touma in NT10). As for Asia, she has a faint recollection of what Issei had said to her in the church before he left her. Kuroka? I don't know, too much mayhem may cause an insane thought occurs for Issei. Sarasvati and Akeno? Interesting.**

**redclaw39: Thank you, I'll consider it. **

**Guest (May 11): Thank you. The R version is indeed focused on characterization, glad you like how I wrote. (And it means that my skill in writing has grew!) Humor, I can't really write humor, I just write by thinking how it would be ridiculous, glad it worked. Riser huh? Yes, your statement is correct. How would I make Issei interested enough? Let's just wait and see.**

**pltrgst: Yes, thankfully, the previous chapter has been beta-ed, and this chapter also. Big thanks for Bigreader in the Omiverse, my beta reader.**

**SageNaruto3881: Thank you, hope you also like this chapter.**

**Jarjaxle: Actually, R stands for Rewrite, but Reboot's also good. It's like how To Aru Kagaku no Railgun S stands for Second and/or Sisters. Good things I named the rewrite with R.**

**BlazingFireAngelXXX: Udah lanjut bro.**

**deathslayali: Thank you, I'm still alive. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**TenshiNoAka: Yes, I know, and I realize. But I still write him like this is because canon makes his perversity as jokes. I want to take more serious approach than canon. I admit, it's true how awesome canon!Issei is, and I agree with you. This Issei can't do all of the things you mentioned. But I have prepared the replacement for Oppai Dragon, I just hope you will like it.**

**dch448: Heeeerrrrreeeee**

**WILIAM11: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter also.**

**Silver W. King: Thank you, hope you also like this.**


	8. Life VII

**Life VII**

It was the evening after Issei and Azazel meeting in Heaven's Paradise. Both Issei and Raynare had arrived at Issei's home. Issei with his normal expression, and Raynare with scowl featured on her face.

"What? You don't like it?" Issei said referring to his house.

"Yes. I don't like it," replied Raynare, referring to her circumstance.

"I couldn't bought a better house, you know. Tight budget."

Raynare's eyebrow rose up. "Your house? What I meant was my circumstance. I hate to be put up under the same roof with you!"

"I hate it too, so I guess we're the same."

Issei opened his front door, and mentioned Raynare to come inside, which she followed. The interior of Issei's house is not bad, but it couldn't be considered good either. She saw bookshelves, a not-so-large TV, and comfy sofas filling the living room.

"Make yourself at home. I'll cook something simple for dinner," Issei walked towards the kitchen. Leaving Raynare alone in the living room.

Curiosity filled Raynare, she took a look around. The bookshelves were filled by… Novels? There was thirty-some collection of To Aru Majutsu no Index, she didn't even know what book that was, she just saw the title, and many other books. She decided to sit in the sofa, gazing at the room in general. All in all, the Trash's house was not bad.

"Oi, don't just sit there, wait for dinner at the table," the Trash's head could be seen from her seat, and then he went back to the kitchen.

Quietly, Raynare followed his suggestion to wait at the dining table. But she was still bored, there was nothing to do.

After ten minutes more of waiting, the dinner had arrived.

"Here, just a simple fried egg. Don't spit on it."

Hesitantly, Raynare began to taste her dinner. Not bad, she decided after tasting it once. Elegantly, she ate her dinner until she finished.

"How was it?"

"…Edible."

"Thanks," Issei smiled what people called a Prince Smile.

"I-I'm not complimenting you, Trash," Raynare turned her face.

"Anyway, your bedroom is the one near the bathroom. You can customize it however you want, but use your own money that you will get from your job."

"But Azazel-sama will pay you monthly! Why can't I use that?!"

"That money will cover your living expenses such as dinner, and breakfast, and… dinner, and… clothes if you want, and… have I mentioned breakfast?"

Raynare gritted her teeth. "You have! And it doesn't make sense!" then she realized something. "You just want to use the money Azazel will give you for your own don't you?!"

"Tch, busted," He clicked his tongue.

"How dare you! Manipulating Azazel-sama like that!"

"'Manipulate' is a strong word don't you think?" Issei's eyebrow rose.

"It doesn't change the fact that you used Azazel-sama!"

"Heh, fine. You can use the money from Azazel for anything you want. Seventy-Thirty."

"I'm the seventy."

She and the Trash was staring at each other's eyes. Both didn't want to back down from their deal. Finally Issei relented.

"Fine, fifty-fifty. No more offers."

"Deal."

"Now, it's late. You wanna shower?"

Raynare decided to take his offer and showered before going to her room. After that the Trash had prepared some plain shirt which was bigger than her size, but still comfortable, in her room. Grumpily, she mumbled thanks and used it.

Raynare was lying on the bed, thinking about today's events0, and the path which she couldn't even choose. Was this a good decision for her? Sure, the one who decided it was her idol himself, Azazel-sama. But she still hadn't sure that this is the best option available for her.

Her thoughts drifted to the one who had accepted to take her, the one who single-handedly defeated all of her underlings in the church. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of impressive for Trash like him. But her pride refused to acknowledge his accomplishment.

There was nothing impressive about the Trash, she concluded.

With that thought on her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day started slowly for one Raynare. She really did not feel like going to her new workplace. But the Trash kept rub it in her face.<p>

"Wake up, it's your first day of work."

"Shut up, I know," lazily, Raynare got up from her bed and headed towards the shower.

After showering, she wanted to ask what for breakfast, but when she arrived at the dining room, there was already Miso soups there.

"Sorry, I haven't shopped yet. This is what ingredients was left. Actually I want to make a special breakfast on your first day of work."

Raynare's eye twitched at the Trash's jab.

"Whatever," she replied. And then she sat on the table and started eating.

"Oh yeah, I'll walk you there, so you won't be late for your first day of work."

"I don't need you to walk me there!"

"Do you know the way?"

Her reply was silence, so Issei began snickering. "That's why I'll walk you there. It's okay if I'll be late for school. At least, you won't be lost in Akiba."

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it anymore. "Would you shut up?! Do you perhaps take some kind of pleasure from seeing my reaction?!"<p>

They were on the way to Heaven's Paradise, when Issei once again mentioned about her first day on her new job.

"…So, since this is your first day of work, I'll answer you."

"Stop that, please!"

"Okay, I'll stop, because this is your first day of work."

"Aaarrrgh! I give up!" Raynare slumped down to the ground.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"No… it's nothing."

"Well then, let's go. Heaven's Paradise is not far from here."

Twenty minutes of continuous walking, finally they arrived at 'Her new place of work', as Issei said.

They were greeted by Gabriel at the entrance. "Good morning, Ise-kun. I see you escorted her to her new place of work huh?"

"No, please, not you too!"

"Huh?" Gabriel tilted her head innocently. "I don't understand."

"No… please forget what I just shouted."

"Okay then, since this is your first day here, Kiriyama here will oversee and teach you how to be a maid in a maid café like this. Is it okay with you?" Behind Gabriel, Kiriyama was patiently standing with her arms crossed.

Raynare just nodded, feeling that even if she say something else it won't matter. The Archangel in front of her had a similar aura with the Trash. If she couldn't even deal with the normal annoying Trash beside her, then what could she do with Gabriel herself?

"Then it's settled, then. Kiriyama, please show her the way to be a Heaven's Paradise maid, okay?" Kiriyama nodded at her orders, and mentioned for Raynare to come with her, which she complied.

"Ise-kun, I hope you remember that you still have school."

"School? What is that? Is that a new menu item here?"

"Now that I think about it, I always wanted to build a school. A school where there is no discrimination… a school where there is no prejudice… I need to check my account in heaven first."

With that, she left Issei alone in the front door of Heaven's Paradise.

"Great… I was just joking. What did I just unleash on the world?"

* * *

><p>Kiriyama was walking with the new employee to the lounge room. The tradition on Heaven's Paradise is when they have new employee, then an introduction with everyone was in order. After that, the new employee can ask one thing about Heaven's Paradise, and then finally they can start to work.<p>

In an attempt to start a conversation, Kiriyama asks the new employee her name.

"I suppose you can call me Amano Yuuma," was her reply.

"My name is Kiriyama Kiriko, but for some reason everyone always call me by my family name. I don't know why," she smiled an innocent smile. "And so, this is the lounge room, where the maids can relax from their jobs. Now, please enter after me."

Raynare followed Kiriyama into the lounge room. Inside, she saw several of the employees who was working for Heaven's Paradise. Some of them was chatting, while some was reading books.

"Everyone, we have a new maid here!" Kiriyama's voice stopped everyone from their activities. They all looked towards Raynare. "Now, please introduce yourself, Amano-san."

Raynare gulped. Everyone was staring at her.

She had killed, she had committed many horrible acts in the past. She had been exposed to the dangerous being affectionately called 'Trash' by her.

And yet, she still felt nervous right now.

"My name is Amano Yuuma, please treat me well." And then she did something that she rarely did to those who were equal or below her. She bowed.

Well, technically, all the maids here were her senior, she tried to justify her act.

A chorus of "Welcome" greeted her.

"Now, everyone please tell Amano-san your names, starting with me. You already know me as Kiriyama Kiriko, welcome to Heaven's Paradise." Kiriyama was a long black haired woman with black eyes. Raynare thought her appearance was plain, if it was not for her hairpin. It stood out in her mass of black hair.

"Toushikurou Touka, honored to meet you," a ponytailed woman whom Raynare felt really-really fit to carry a wooden sword greeted her next. She bowed her head at Raynare.

"My name is Nanahama Nanami, I am also new here, please treat me well." Raynare's first impression of the long dark brown haired young woman who was bowing to her was polite. She bowed back.

"Sayanomiya Saya, it's nice to meet you." a twin-tailed woman greeted her while flicking her hair. She extended her hand towards Raynare, which she took.

When all of the maids there had finished introducing themselves, Raynare had difficulty remembering some of them. And then Kiriyama broke it to her.

"There are still more, but they have a different shift," Kiriyama said to her. "Now, would you like to watch first or try first?"

* * *

><p>When Issei had arrived in front of his classroom, it was already the second period. Well, Issei thought. It was not too late, it was a habit for him. Not to mention he had once entered his classroom on the fifth period, and the teacher still welcomed him.<p>

With that thought, Hyoudou Issei walked towards the classroom.

The teacher was writing on the chalkboard when he heard the door slid. He only sighed when he saw the figure who was standing on the door.

"Hyoudou Issei, how many times must I say to you, first period exist because it's the first! You can't come to school on second period! I still doesn't understand how the principal haven't got you dropped out yet. Not to mention your absences over the semester."

"I'm sorry, Sensei. As I said before, I won't say that I will promise to not to come to school late again."

"Then don't say it in the first place! Argh, whatever, just sit down."

Issei moved, complying his teacher's effortless order.

And then he saw her.

The Italian nun whom he left for Gremory-senpai in the church.

And then he froze.

His assumption was correct, Gremory-senpai would resurrect her with her Devil ways, and then she could live again.

But.

He didn't know why.

He didn't know why, but now, when he saw her again, he felt guilty.

He felt guilty because he left her for Gremory-senpai, knowing that she would be resurrected as a Devil.

He felt guilty because he had chosen her path of life.

It was as if he was playing God to her.

She had died with a smile on her face, she had been satisfied with her life.

And yet, he decided that she should live, even if he knew that by doing so, it would completely change her.

At that time when he had to decide her life, he had decided to be selfish. It could be said that now, Asia Argento was still living because of Hyoudou Issei's selfishness.

He could choose to not give her to Gremory-senpai, but he selfishly choose to.

Even if she had been satisfied by what she had seen in her life, he selfishly wanted her to see more.

Even if she had been satisfied by what she had heard in her life, he selfishly wanted her to hear more.

Even if she had been satisfied by what she had learned in her life, he selfishly wanted her to learn more.

Even if she had been satisfied by her life, he selfishly wanted her to experience more.

And now, he was in a dilemma.

Was it wrong for wanting to prolong an innocent victim's life? Knowing that it would change the victim's nature?

Hyoudou Issei was not a philosopher, he was just a normal high school boy blessed/cursed with immortality. So he did not know the answer.

"Issei-san?"

* * *

><p>Asia Argento felt the stare.<p>

It was just a normal morning, but for one Asia Argento, it was another morning in her new life. Her new life as a Devil.

The day had begun normally, no strange happenings. Wake up, breakfast, shower and then go to school. Oh yeah! Because she did not have a living place, Rias-buchou had placed her with Akeno-san. It had been one day living with her, but Asia had felt the uncomfortable aura from her. She even found strange things that she did not know hidden in Akeno-san's bedroom. In the school, she was a transfer student, so everyone always kindly talk to her, especially because she was a foreigner.

When the bell had rung, she diligently sat on her seat and following the lesson all through the first period.

It would be a normal morning, if not for the figure who was standing in the doorway in the second period.

Asia, being a new student in class, did not know that it was Hyoudou Issei, while all her classmates were already familiar with the scene.

So, when he stared at her, she could feel it.

"Issei-san?"

Asia tilted her head.

And then he replied.

"I'm sorry, Asia-san. But I can't face you right now."

And then he ran away from the classroom.

What followed was a complete silence.

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory was on her way back from the school's laboratory when she stumbled upon a running Hyoudou Issei. Feeling curious because he was running away from his class, Rias decided to call him.<p>

"Hyoudou-kun!"

But he did not even glance at her.

Was he ignoring her?

The thought about him ignoring her made her quite upset. Then again, the last time they met, she had demanded the body of Asia Argento. Maybe he felt angry at that.

But if he was angry at her, then why did he leave it in the first place? She knew he was stronger than her, and he knew it too. If he did not want her to resurrect Asia, then he could have easily fought her or threatened her.

So why?

Maybe…

Maybe he wasn't angry in the first place, it was just her assumption after all.

Maybe she was overthinking it and maybe Hyoudou-kun did not hear her.

Yes, that may be it.

Then again, she could talk to Akeno about Hyoudou-kun. Yes, she should do that.

* * *

><p>Kiba Yuuto was exiting the toilet when someone bumped into him.<p>

"Ouch, are you okay?" with his prince-like smile, he offered a hand to the one who bumped him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks," Kiba did not expect the man to be Hyoudou Issei.

"Hyoudou-kun, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Running away."

Kiba frowned. Running away? But Hyoudou Issei is really strong. There was no need to run away from anything if you can face it head on. Why was he running away?

Kindly, Kiba asked what was he running away from.

"Guilt," Hyoudou replied shortly.

"Huh?" Kiba did not understand what he meant. He motioned Issei to wash his face in the sink. Issei nodded, complying his offer.

"Thank you, Kiba-san. I needed that."

"So, what are you running away from?"

"Ah, I forgot you are a part of Gremory-senpai's group."

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"Tell me," Hyoudou began seriously. His face morphed in an expression that he had once seen in the church. "How is Asia-san?"

"Asia-san? She's okay. Although the culture of Devils is quite different from the culture of the church, so she needs to adapt. If she can do that, then it would be lot more comfortable for her. Oh, she is also missing you, Hyoudou-kun," Kiba finished with a smile.

"Is she angry at her condition?"

"No, she's not angry. Why?"

A relieved expression could be seen in Hyoudou's face.

And then Kiba Yuuto understood why Hyoudou Issei had asked that.

"You care for her, huh?"

Hearing that, Hyoudou's expression changed into a peaceful one. "She was a good person. Naïve but good. She has experienced first-hand the cruelness of the world, and yet she still faithfully believed in her God. Truly, it was a big loss for Humanity, where once again a sincere soul had died from the cruelness of the real world. Perhaps… perhaps that was why I was being selfish when I took her body that time. I wanted her to live."

"You are not wrong, Hyoudou-kun. She is truly a good person, a good person who stays good despite having been exposed to the real world. People like that are rare to be found. That's why, we from the Gremory family will treat her as best as we can."

And then Hyoudou Issei smiled.

"Thanks, Kiba-san. You really help me. Now I can face Asia-san calmly."

"Yes… wait, what? You were running away from facing Asia-san?"

"…Yeah… haha…"

"…If I don't know you could easily demolish hundreds of heretic priests, I would say you are a coward."

"Well, I could easily demolish hundreds of heretic priests."

"That's why you are not a coward, you are simply being stupid. Go face her now, she really misses you Hyoudou-kun."

"Yeah, I'll do it. Once again I thank you, Kiba-san. How can I repay you?"

"Eh? No, you don't need to."

"Are you sure?"

Kiba nodded. He talked with Hyoudou not because he wanted Hyoudou to repay him, he did it because he wanted to help him, especially when he realize that it was concerning his fellow Devil.

"What is your power? I realize you were holding a sword at the church. Are you perhaps a swordsman?"

"Yes, I use swords to fight. My Sacred Gear, Sword Birth has the ability to create swords with my own preference. Why do you ask?"

Kiba saw Hyoudou thinking for a bit before he started to rummage in his bag. Kiba had just now realized that Hyoudou was holding his bag since he bumped into him. Was Hyoudou skipping school?

"Here," after three minutes of searching inside his bag, Hyoudou Issei finally took something and offered it to Kiba.

"What is this?" Kiba asked after he accepted. What he now held was a DVD case, with an image of a blonde girl in an armor holding a sword. There was other images, a red-haired boy, twin-tailed black haired girl, and silver-haired little girl.

"That is a PC game. Try it, I'm sure your perspective of sword-creating would be altered."

With another glance, Kiba read the title.

It was Fate/Stay Night.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break, when Kiba Yuuto saw Hyoudou Issei again, he was talking with Asia.<p>

Kiba just smiled when he saw the smile on Asia's face and an embarrassed look on Issei's face. He also saw the jealous stares of Hyoudou's classmates.

He then started walking towards the Occult Research Clubroom. Maybe his Buchou needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter of KoreAku. You could say that this chapter is the closure for the first arc, and a buildup for the second arc.**

**And now, I have legitimate excuse to quote TouMAN! By the way, To Aru Majutsu no Index is written by Kazuma Kamachi.**

**You saw what I did with Kiba? Yes, I give him Fate/Stay Night, so… who wants his Balance Breaker to be UBW?!**

**Unfortunately, I am not a follower of Nasu, I am follower of Kazuma Kamachi, so if any of you follower of Nasu, could you tell me how can I incorporate an UBW-like Reality Marble to be Kiba's Balance Breaker? In my opinion, I always wanted to know who will win between Kiba in his Blade Blacksmith vs Shirou with his UBW, so why shouldn't I give UBW-like Reality Marble to Kiba? If you can tell me how to incorporate an UBW-like Reality Marble for Kiba, please PM me, thank you.**

**Oh, and also, I may have introduced a lot of OCs for Gabriel's maid café, but they would not be that important, so don't worry. They are there for the sake of the maid café's sake.**

**This chapter is beta'ed by Bigreader in The Omniverse, thank you my friend.**

**Now, for the review answers'**

**kristoper21: Thank you, dan coba aja kalau mau buat.**

**garoorar: Haha, sorry for the long wait, I hope you liked it.**

**Strife666: Thank you, hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**pltrgst: Thank you, and that's why merging is better. You need to balance the universe so you don't favor one of the series. And you see what I did? Now, I have legitimate excuse for Issei to break peoples' illusion.**

**Guest (Aug 9): Thank you, Eu and the gang will not appear for a while. The soonest I could include them is on Volume 5 of Dxd. Making the "scene" was hard you know, it was like making a confession without including any romantic sentences.**

**Blazedragon94: Thank you, and I don't know. Let's just wait and see.**

**entelejent: You're welcome…?**

**Drillivel 2: Thank you and you're welcome. Glad you liked Gabriel's scene.**

**jwadd2: Thank you.**

**Law77: Haha, thank you. Have you seen what I did with TAMnI? Yes, I made it so it exist in this universe, so now I can quote TAMnI however I likes Mwahahahaha!**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you for your review.**

**Culaio: Thank you, I hope you also like this chapter.**

**Han-Ko: Thank you, sorry for the long wait.**

**redclaw39: Thank you, please expect for him to have his illusion broken.**

**fazrulz21: Thank you, maaf lama. Kalau mau nulis ya coba aja, bagus gak bagus itu subjektif kok. Hmm, makasih buat masukannya.**

**tsun: Thank you, I too love how they fix their relationship. Yes, merging universe give more options, that's why it's better.**

**Sacchin: Thank you, and oh really? Let's just wait and see since Volume 2 of Dxd's heroine is Rias and I don't intend to change that.**

**Zazi The Beast: Yes, sorry, it was a mistake on my part. Just think of it like it was happened but not mentioned.**

**PlutoGenesis: Thank you, please look forward for it.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you, please read this chapter, you have your answer.**

**gerro: Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for your review. Sorry, I can't be faster. I hope I can complete the next chapter sooner.**

**OBSERVER01: Thank you, and no, I have not considered it. But from the way you say it, it seems hard to do it. Can you explain more, maybe on PM?**

**Guest (Aug 11): Thank you.**

**pataponvideo: Thank you for your review.**

**Thanatos: For your first, thank you for your explanation, let's just say that what happened on canon is different on what happened on this fic. Yeah, we could do that since this is a fanfiction. As for your second points, in this fic, Gabriel loves to act innocent. If you noticed, I have mentioned it in this story. So she is shocked because she loved to play unknowing innocent, while she made a decision to tell Issei the truth.**

**Kiliani: Like I have said above, the soonest I could do it is on Volume 5 of DxD**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: Thank you for your review, the pairing is, you can say that the pairing is one-sided harem. Girls will have feeling for him but he did not.**

**Frozen-Requiem: No, I have not read nor watch Tokyo Ghoul, so sorry. Expects more Index's reference in this story since I made the novels exist. Gasp! My god, I did not realize it! Now that you have mentioned it, should I make them crazier as if Delta Force-kind of crazy? Thank you for your review.**

**Imaginary Guy117: Thank you, I don't know if I will continue it or not. If someone wants to use the idea then they can, please pm me first.**

**Guest (Aug 28): Issei thought it was an accident, and he was kind, so yeah… he will come back just to reconnect with Gabriel.**

**Mistletainn: Thank you for your reviews. Yes, it is actually hard to merge universe, and I managed to make it simple by keeping Issei-centric as you said it. But that is why I made this story, so I could explore more ideas.**

**Guest (Sep 10): Thank you for your ideas, but I have the perfect entrance for them.**

**Greyjedi449t: Thank you, here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it.**

**Nintendoes Gamer: Thank you, but there are still better Dxd crossover fic.**

**SpecH82: No, I won't make him her peerage.**


	9. Life VIII

**Life VIII**

Rias Gremory sighed. This past week was hard for her. First, there was the still mysterious Hyoudou-kun. And then there was the matter of her engagement with that man from the Phenex clan. Still, even if the past week was hard, at least she had managed to get a new member of her peerage.

Yes, she gained a new peerage member, a Bishop to be exact, in the form of Asia Argento. Her Sacred Gear was very useful for the future, she should thank Hyoudou Issei for that.

Speaking of Hyoudou Issei, apparently, from what Yuuto told her, Hyoudou-kun was afraid that Asia-chan might reject his friendship because he had left Asia-chan to her.

Even though Hyoudou Issei was certainly strong, there was still a soft side beneath his powerful exterior. Because of that, she was certain that she could break those walls surrounding him and manage to bring his soft side out, even if that sharp glare he had given had made her shiver.

The question was how.

With another sigh, she massaged her temple.

"Ara-ara, Rias. You seem troubled."

A glance towards the sofa, and she could see her Queen, Himejima Akeno, sipping tea.

"Yeah… I am worried about my engagement with that man."

"That man, huh? Even I don't want to be near that man."

"Speaking of which, where's Yuuto, Koneko, and Asia?" She hadn't seen them after school. Usually, Kiba was the first to be here, followed by Koneko before she and Akeno arrived last. Asia was new and in the same year as Kiba, so she told Kiba to accompany Asia before coming here.

"Last time I saw Asia-chan, she was with Hyoudou-kun. Koneko-chan has a cleaning duty, as for Yuuto-kun, I don't know where he is."

"I see, thank you, Akeno."

Before school ended, Rias and Yuuto had a small talk regarding Hyoudou and Asia, and then after that she hadn't seen him again. She wondered where her Knight was.

It was at that moment where Asia and Koneko walked into the clubroom.

"Good evening, Buchou."

"…Evening, Buchou…"

"Good evening, both of you. Have you seen Yuuto? I didn't seen him after school."

"I'm sorry, Buchou. I was with Issei-san the entire time," Asia answered with an apologetic tone.

"…Went straight home…" was Koneko's short reply.

"I see, well then. I think he will arrive here when he has done whatever he had to do, now let's go make contract. Since Yuuto's not here, Akeno, I hope you can show Asia-chan how to properly make a contract."

* * *

><p>In his apartment, said Knight was installing the PC game given by Hyoudou Issei. He was curious because of Hyoudou Issei's statement.<p>

_I'm sure your perspective of sword-creating would be altered._

So after school, he went straight home, and booting his old PC that he rarely used.

After ten minutes of waiting, finally the installation was completed. Eagerly, he clicked the game, and played it.

* * *

><p>Amano Yuuma, also known as Raynare, was frowning.<p>

She was currently working on a maid café owned by the Archangel Gabriel herself. She had thought that being an employee in this place was easy. Obviously she had never entered a maid café before.

In the past five hours, she had to serve disgusting pigs cloaked in a human body. She honestly did not want to know how such being were born, just being near them was enough to make her shiver. Not to mention she had to put up a smile in front of them, she really wanted to puke.

And she did.

Twice.

It was still not enough to describe the feeling of having to serve that monstrosity.

Granted, Kiriyama had really helped her dealing with those trashes… no, the title Trash was exclusively for the Trash, she should not insult them by comparing them with the Trash. After all, the Trash was the lowest of the lowest.

He dare to manipulate Azazel-sama!

Anyway, Kiriyama truly is a professional and befitting of the title 'Oldest Maid', not by her age but by her experience. She singlehandedly dealt with perverts who wouldn't abide by the café's rules… by kicking their ass.

Were it not for the fact that Kiriyama was younger by many years from her, she was sure she would idolize her like all the maids here. Too bad she had pride.

Right now, she was at the lounge room. Her shift would end in half an hour. She wondered what she could do to pass the time. She didn't want to serve another disgusting animal beneath her.

"Good work, Yuuma-san."

It was Touka-san who had said that, she concluded after seeing Touka-san approaching her. Touka-san was just like she had expected. From her appearance, she had thought that Touka-san really-really fit to carry a wooden sword.

And Touka did.

There was a wooden sword inside her locker in the lounge room.

Everybody could only guess why she brought it to the café. Touka herself never explained the reason.

Raynare also thought that Touka-san was a serious person, judging from her appearance alone.

And Touka was.

"Thank you, Touka-san," hearing herself, a Fallen Angel say thank you to a human sounds strange. It was not a familiar word rolled out from her tongue, she had pride after all, but she was here not as a Fallen Angel. It took her serving a monstrosity once to realize that.

Touka nodded at her. "So, how is your impression on the first day?"

Knowing that Touka-san is a serious person, Raynare decided to be honest.

"Terrible."

Touka-san's face did not morph into any expression. Her face was serious, waiting for her explanation.

"To serve those pigs…" she shivered when she remembered that. "It was really terrible. Terrible and disgusting."

Touka just nodded at her, "I also felt the same the first time I was here."

"So now you did not feel like that again? How long did you need to adapt?"

"And I still feel the disgust when I serve a hopeless otaku whose head is full of imagination."

That sentence made Raynare stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you still here, then?"

Hearing this, Touka smiled. "Because of Gabriel-sama."

And then Touka began to explain, "She was the one who found me when I was thrown out by my family. Back then, I was useless. I could not do anything. In fact, that was the reason my family threw me out. You see, my family had a blood connection with Minamoto Yoshitsune himself, because of that, my family could be considered a traditional one. Every year, my family won the national Kendo tournament, and then come the time when I entered the competition at 14. I was utterly decimated, despite the fact that my family trained me every day. After that, they casually threw me out, saying that I am worthless, useless, and a disgrace to the Toushikurou family. For days, I didn't know what I should do. Homeless, I did not have any money, I even thought about stealing. But then, on that day, Gabriel-sama found me."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, you seem hungry."<em>

_A golden-haired woman with a beauty that could not be compared to anything else, said that towards a crouched teenage girl wearing rags._

_The girl did not say anything. She just stared hollowly at the beauty._

_"You are hungry. Here," the woman gave her a pieces of bread, which the girl did not pick._

_"You are homeless, am I right?"_

_The girl glared at the woman. She mocked her, didn't she?_

_"Come with me, then. I'll show you another path of life," the woman extended her arm towards the girl._

_Still glaring at the woman, the girl did not move an inch._

_But the woman also did not move an inch, her arm still extended._

_Hesitantly, the girl moved her hand and took the golden-haired woman's extended arm._

* * *

><p>"That's why, even if I have to serve a hopeless otaku whose head is full of imagination, I'll still do it for Gabriel-sama," Touka finished her tale.<p>

Raynare was speechless. There was a tale like that, behind the serious exterior that Touka-san showed to people.

"By the way, that is the reason why every maid here adores Hyoudou-san, especially Gabriel-sama. Because he is a breath of fresh air in this place."

Raynare was silent. From the sound of it, every maid here really-really adores the Trash, or at least had personal admiration for him. She could not understand that. How could that happen? Was the Trash really that great?

She shook her head. There was no use of thinking like that in this place. When she checked the clock again, thirty minutes had passed.

Huh, she barely felt the time flow.

"Thank you for today, Touka-san. My shift has just ended, I hope tomorrow will be great. Tell the others I said thank you."

With that, Raynare moved towards her locker and took her clothes.

It was after she had changed into her normal outfit when she realized that she did not know the way back to the Trash's home.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yuuma-san?" with a flick of her hair, Sayanomiya Saya asked Raynare.

"Ah… no. It's nothing serious. I just remembered I don't know the way home since the Trash accompanied me here in the morning."

Saya just smiled mysteriously at her. "I think you should reconsider your opinion of Hyoudou-san."

"Huh?"

"Just see for yourself," she pointed at a table in the café.

Raynare's eyes followed Saya's hand and honestly, she did not expect it.

For there was Hyoudou Issei sipping something from a cup.

He felt the stare, and saw Raynare staring at him. With one last sip, he stood up and approached Raynare.

"There you go, he has been waiting for you since an hour ago," Saya put a hand on Raynare's shoulder. "Your opinion needs to be reconsidered," she whispered the last bit to Raynare's left ear before she left Raynare and went to the lounge room.

"Ready to go home, Bitch?" The Trash casually asked her.

"Hmph, of course, Trash," she too, casually replied to him.

"Anyway, good job on your first day, I heard from Gabriel and Kiriyama."

"Wh-Who needs your thanks? Hmph, of course I have done a great job," she crossed her arms and threw her face to the opposite direction.

"Yes, yes. I know you are a good girl."

Raynare glared at him. "Are you mocking me?!"

"What do you think?"

She gritted her teeth. She did not know what people saw in The Trash. They said kindness, honesty, modesty, and some other lies. She did not see any of them. In fact, what she saw in the Trash was the opposite.

Kindness? He always treated her with disdain. Honesty? He tried to manipulate her and Azazel-sama. Modesty? Well, he was modest. But that was just an exception.

"You're lucky the café was not graced by 'their' presence."

"Who do you mean by 'their'?"

With an almost apologetic look, Hyoudou Issei put his hand on Raynare's shoulder. "I'm sorry, by making you work there, I might have exposed you to 'them'. I truly regret this, now that I realize it."

"Who are 'them'? Answer me!"

"They are wilder than a lion. They are more dangerous than any criminal. They are your worst nightmare."

"Tell me who they are!"

"They are worst of the worst, but still people that I can admit are friends. They are the Perverted Duo."

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory sighed again for the third time that day.<p>

It was late at night, after she had completed her contract. She was, in a rare occurrence, summoned to fulfill a wish. Sure, the one who summoned her got the wish granted, but she felt nothing when she was summoned.

Usually, she was filled with curiosity. What kind of wish could summon her? The summoner must be having a great amount of willpower. She also usually sympathized with the one who summoned her, whatever their wish was. But today, she hadn't.

Maybe because of her engagement.

Great, now her thoughts went back to the root of her problem.

She shook her head. There was no good thinking about that bastard who thought that he was worthy of her. Sure, he was from the Phenex clan, but status didn't mean anything to her.

She did not want anything to do with him.

But clearly, she won't be able to convince her family of that. After all, for everyone in the Underworld, she was Rias from the Gremory family.

She did not want to accept that.

She wanted to be known as Rias. Not Rias from the Gremory family nor Rias the younger sister of Maou. Just Rias is enough.

With that thought, she made up her mind.

If the only way is sacrificing her virginity, then she would gladly take it. As long as it could annul her engagement.

That was why she was stripping off her clothes. She needed his help, and to do that, she must play it perfectly.

With one last nod, she teleported to his room.

* * *

><p>Hyoudou Issei was relaxing after a tiring day of school in his bed when suddenly a flash of light blinded him. He promptly closed his eyes.<p>

When the light had faded, he opened his eyes.

Usually, when other people see what he saw, they would be surprised, or freaked out. But not Hyoudou Issei.

Rias Gremory, the Onee-sama from his school, was naked and on top of him.

And yet, he was calm.

He could feel her breath, and yet he did not say anything.

"Hyodou-kun…"

Her voice was sultry, anyone people would be aroused by how she said it.

"Make love to me."

Said living corpse frowned, but did not say anything.

"I want you to take my virginity."

In his ears, each words spoken by her were ridiculous. He shouldn't reply her.

And yet, when he saw the look in her eyes, he couldn't help but reply.

"Haah," he sighed. "Gremory-senpai, look me in the eyes."

"What?"

"Look me in the eyes," he repeated louder.

She complied with his request and looked him in the eyes, preparing herself to see lust, or any kind of emotion.

Instead, she found something that shook her.

She found pity in his eyes.

She didn't know why he pitied her, but somehow it irritated her.

"Tell me, do you really want to do it?"

"Yes."

"Look at my eyes again, and tell me again."

"Yes. My answer won't change."

"So you want to do it?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

Rias didn't say anything, she just continued staring at Issei's eyes.

"Desperation. You're desperate. You're running from something."

"What makes you think so?" calmly, Rias tried to keep a strong appearance. But in her mind, she was already trembling. Despite not knowing anything, Hyoudou Issei had hit the nail on the head. She tried not to show it though.

"I know that look. In fact, I had the same look several years ago. When I look at myself in the mirror, what I saw was a desperate man running from reality. And I am seeing it in your eyes."

Unconsciously, her grip on Issei's bed sheet tightened.

Issei moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "It's okay, I may not know anything. But I'm sure you have it rough, to make a bold move like this."

And her grip loosened. Without warning, she fell on top of him, her face on his chest.

She did not say anything. At least, he didn't hear her saying anything. Her arm moved, trying to take him in her embrace. And he let her arm take him to her embrace.

A few seconds later, Issei felt something wet on his chest. But without even glancing at it, he already know what it was.

It was her tears.

She was crying silently.

A bitter smile appeared on Issei's face.

He did not know why, but nearly every woman that he met, they always ended up crying on his chest. Maybe that was because of his shitty luck.

"Don't worry, there is nobody to hear or see you crying. So you can cry as much as you want," stroking her hair gently, Issei whispered some words to her. "You always bury it in the corner of your heart don't you? That vulnerable state. You need to appear strong to match everyone's expectation of you."

Issei felt her embrace tighten. So he was right.

"If you need to appear strong to everyone, then it's okay for you to show your vulnerable state to me. I won't judge you, I won't tease you. Because I know everyone has their own burden."

And with that said, he embraced her back.

* * *

><p>Raynare was soaking herself in the bathtub. Her first day of work, and she was already tired beyond anything. Luckily, the Trash had a bathtub installed, so she could relax herself.<p>

"Ah~ it feels good."

Still, now that she had experienced how to work at a maid café, she found herself sympathizing with her coworkers. Having to deal with disgusting pig on a daily basis, it must be torture.

Wait.

Since when had she sympathized with others? The Raynare before she knew the Trash would not sympathize with anyone or anything. So why was she sympathizing with her fellow employee? It didn't make sense.

It didn't make sense except all of this had a connection with the Trash.

She was forced to work as maid in a maid café because of him. So she had experienced dealing with a disgusting pig because of him, which meant she sympathized with her fellow employee, also because of him.

Ugh, why did he always appeared on her mind?

Couldn't she just forget him already?

It was at this moment that a blinding light suddenly filled her vision. Reflexively, she closed her eyes.

"…It appears that I have teleported to the wrong place."

A female voice could be heard after the light had died down. Raynare opened her eyes, to see a silver-haired woman wearing a maid outfit standing near the bathtub.

"Huh?" Raynare couldn't say anything.

Suddenly the maid diverted her attention from the room towards her.

"Oh, excuse me. Is it true that this is Hyoudou residence?"

"Huh?"

"I see. Perhaps this is a mistake on my part. Then, I bid you goodbye."

"Wait!"

Just as the maid prepared herself to go out from the bathroom, she called her.

"Don't you see something wrong when you appeared instantly inside an occupied bathroom?!"

"I see nothing wrong. We are both females, there's nothing to be ashamed for. And besides, I have no perverted intention towards you, since I already have a husband. I don't swing that way. Could it be perhaps you are swinging that way and now you want me to take responsibility?"

"I am not swinging that way! And it's rude to appear instantly inside a bathroom when a lady was occupying it!"

"Like I said, since we're both females, there's nothing to be ashamed for."

Raynare eyed the maid's huge bosom.

The maid felt her stare.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be ashamed for. I am sure yours will grow bigger in time."

"Don't mock me! And besides, wh-who's jealous of your breast's size?"

"It was clear as day."

"No I'm not! And besides, mine's not that small! It could compete with yours!"

She cupped her naked breasts.

The maid eyed Raynare's breasts. Her eyes sharpen. "From my observation, my breasts' size is clearly superior."

"I demand to see it at once!"

"Fine."

She started to remove her top.

When Raynare saw the maid's naked breast, all hopes were lost.

"Noooooooooo!"

"So, is this the Hyoudou residence?" asked the maid while restoring her clothes to normal.

"…Yes…"

"I see. Do you know where Hyoudou Issei's room is?"

"…Second floor, at the end of the corridor, turn left."

"Thank you, your help is most appreciated."

"…Who are you anyway?"

Turning her body so that she was facing the bathroom's door, the maid answered.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, the maid of the Gremory clan."

And with that, she exited the bathroom, intent on entering Hyoudou Issei's room and stop whatever her husband's little sister was planning on doing.

She did not hear the cry of anguish that originated from the bathroom, a strange happening since everybody in the neighborhood could hear it.

The next morning, they would ask Hyoudou Issei what that cry was.

Unfortunately, said owner of the house also did not hear that.

* * *

><p>It was strange, Grayfia concluded.<p>

She had been expecting Rias-sama to do something bold. After all, despite her appearance, her husband's little sister was quite innocent and rarely showed any modesty.

And the fact that she knew of the term that would bind Rias with the heir of Phenex could be broken with a certain way made her agitated.

So it was a surprise to see the stranger that she had never seen but only knew the name of before, Hyoudou Issei, put his index finger on his mouth, indicating to her to be silent, with her sister in law on his chest, sleeping cutely.

"You are?"

"Grayfia Lucifuge. I am here to stop Rias from doing anything extremely rash. But it seems that I am not needed here."

Really, she had seen Rias' sleeping before. But somehow, she wanted to smile when she saw the way her sister in law hugging the man, Hyoudou Issei, tightly.

"You're needed. Could you please remove her from me? I could not move since half an hour ago."

"As a maid from Gremory clan, I know her sleeping habits. It would be impossible to do so, I tell you."

The man, Hyoudou Issei, just sighed, accepting his fate.

"I see…"

"Then, can I trust you to not do anything to her?"

"No, I won't. I also don't want her to do something she might regret."

"It may be strange for me to trust you, since you and I are strangers. But, I leave her in your care for tonight."

"Wait, how do you know about this place anyway?"

"You don't think with her engagement near, she would be left unsupervised do you? It was done because she might try to break her engagement, like today. Luckily, you did not comply with her plea."

The man who was hugged by her sister in law was silent.

"Once again, thank you. I leave her in your care."

After the maid had gone, Hyoudou Issei finally knew why her senpai in school had approached him like this.

"I see, engagement huh?"

Maybe she did not like her supposed fiancé, maybe she did not want to be engaged yet, he didn't know.

"Well, it was not my problem. But she could share it with me, though. Not sure how I can help her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why, but I always thought that writing Akeno is hard.**

**Anyway, so many of you said that giving Kiba an UBW or Reality Marble won't work. While the other wants to see it. Hmm… what would I do? A secret! Heh.**

**Really, incorporating it needs planning and research of Nasuverse. Not to mention I have not played the VN yet. So… I'll think about it. What I can say is, Kiba will be developed more than the LN. I want to develop characters more than the LN since the LN is only written in Issei's Point of view, the chapters who isn't is just telling us of the background things.**

**A big thank you for Bigreader in The Omniverse for beta-ing this chapter.**

**Also, for those who think "What the hell, why would Grayfia wasting her time with Raynare if the situation was so dire?!" I'll tell you first. It's for the laugh, you know. ….I hope you laugh, or at least smile. …I can't write humor.**

**Now, for review answer time.**

**Dragonskyt: I have said my response above, thank you for your input.**

**YuukiAsuna-chan: Thank you for your review, I hope my decision would make you interested again.**

**Lucem Yoru: Yeah, I plan to develop him, expects more badassery, especially since I want to write the battle with Raiser this time. And yeah, hurray for TAMnI! And hurray for Heavy Object! And boo for no Index III!**

**pataponvideo: It will play a role, I won't tell you how big it is, but the Fate/Stay Night game itself would definitely affect Kiba.**

**Driliviel 2: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**redclaw39: You have to be patient. Thank you.**

**tarrangar: Thank you for your input. Now I want someone to create an oneshot of Kiba vs Shirou, without the author favoring one of them.**

**garoorar: The last chapter could be considered an epilogue for the first arc and also a buildup and prologue for the second arc. But yeah… nothing happened in last chapter.**

**Shador: It would be epic, even without giving Kiba a Reality Marble, the story itself would affect him. How so? Let's see.**

**ArcherShirou: Corrupted? …Aaah… ufufufufufufu.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: You know what I don't like about High School Dxd? Not developing more characters.**

**deathslayali: Thank you for your input. Kiba with EMIYA mindset? All I can say is the story would affect him.**

**Karlos123ify: Thank you. I know, Issei is awesome, giving someone a PC game because they help you rescuing someone even though they didn't do anything and you did all the work.**

**suntan140: When the time comes haha. All I can say is not soon.**

**entelejent: You're welcome, again.**

**Culaio: Thank you for your input. Hope you also like the interaction in this chapter.**

**pltrgst: Oh, I forgot. Fate/Stay Night is owned by Type Moon. Toaru Majutsu no Index is written by Kazuma Kamachi and published by ASCII Media Works under Dengeki Bunko imprint. While I love parody, somehow I don't want to parody it.**

**chins4tw: That's why, I want to see an oneshot of Kiba vs Shirou without the author favoring one of them.**

**Han-Ko: You're welcome, I miss you too, *wink.**

**LL (Guest): Thank you for your input.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Thank you for your input. Something like that would be cool even if he won't have a Reality Marble. I mean, 'a sword that could not pierce those that close to your heart' sounds awesome. Especially if the one who has that is a cold person who don't have anyone close to him/her.**

**ChaosRune & OBSERVER01: Thank you for your input.**

**tsun: Thank you for your input. …you can see something happen in this chapter can't you?**

**Blazedragon94: Kiba would never reach Archer's level, since their base ability are different. But, I personally think Kiba can reach Shirou's level, since Kiba is mentored by Okita ****Sougo the S**** Souji. **

**Reishin Amara: Yeah, HF movie. Too bad it was not the TV adaptation that adapt HF route.**

**Telron: Thank you for your input.**

**kenegi: I have read it, it was one of the first F/SN fanfic that I read.**

**tien92: Thank you for your input. Yes, if it was just new sword from F/SN, that could work. Hm… you give me more ideas.**

**Jarjaxle: Eh, in DxD, if you have a trump card, it could only be effective in the first time. The second and third and so on, your enemies would have a trump card that more powerful than you. Truly, an epitome of shounen. And yes! Raynare in maid outfit! To quote Kiba, Issei is not a coward, since he could bypass a sea of heretic priests alone, in under five minutes.**

**GenryuBlack94: Thank you for your input. Hope you like this chapter.**

**chad001: Yeah, thank you for your input.**

**Frozen-Requiem: More more maids on this chapter! Yes, Gabriel opening school is awesome, that's why I did it! I need to brainstorm on how to make the Perverted Duo with Issei's craziness more like Delta Force. As you can see, I want to develop more characters**


	10. Life IX

**Life IX**

When Rias Gremory woke up this morning, she did not expect to feel a warmth envelope her entire body. And what was this, her pillow was so soft. It made her who had been up late, not want to leave her bed.

Especially when she could feel her pillow stroking her hair.

Eh?

What…?

Since when could her pillow do that?!

She suddenly opened her eyes, and finding herself embraced by a man. When she looked up to see the face, she was surprised that it was Hyoudou Issei.

Then, last night's memories rushed into her mind.

"Oh… right…"

"Morning, Gremory-senpai. You look cute when you are sleeping."

"Nggh~" she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Hyoudou-kun."

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thanks to your embrace."

She expected him to blush or stutter, since she was _naked_ after all.

"Well, I didn't have good sleep because of your tight embrace."

"Too blunt, Hyoudou-kun. Girls won't like it."

"Well, I am blunt. Now, please get ready for school. That silver haired maid came again this morning to deliver you your uniform."

"Silver haired maid? Grayfia? What was she doing here?"

"Dunno, something about watching you I think? Don't think about it too much. It isn't good for your health."

He might have said this, but in Rias' mind, it was another thing altogether. The revelation that Grayfia was watching her suddenly made her feel anxious.

This meant that all her moves were observed by her family. No doubt, her drastic action to come here made her family send Grayfia to Hyoudou-kun's place.

She sighed.

She did not want to burden him with her problems.

* * *

><p>"Hyoudou-kun, what's a Fallen Angel doing in your house?" Rias said.<p>

"Trash, what's a Devil doing in this house?" Raynare said.

Said trash just face palmed at his own idiocy.

"It's a long story, Gremory-senpai. Remember how I beat her down? I kinda felt bad and decided to patch her up. And since I defeated the Fallen Angels under her, she was now the only Fallen Angel stationed here. And I kinda made her afraid of the church… if you know what I mean."

Rias sighed. Well, this is Hyoudou-kun's house. And he had no affiliation with her whatsoever. He was free to do whatever he wanted. But seeing the Fallen Angel having a close proximity to Hyoudou, she was kind of jealous towards said Fallen Angel.

"I am not afraid of church! Don't make a convenient excuse out of lies! And besides, I am living here because–mmmmffhffhfhfh," Raynare couldn't complete whatever she wanted to say because Issei covered her mouth with his hand.

"Ah, ignore whatever she says, Gremory-senpai." Ise said.

"Sure, Hyoudou-kun." She replied.

Raynare really wanted to shout 'Don't just believe him because we're enemies!' but she couldn't.

"Anyway, Bitch. Shouldn't you be headed to work already?" Ise said.

"Tch, next time, keep your disgusting palm out of my face." She angrily replied.

She then left, heading towards Heaven's Paradise.

* * *

><p>"So… why am I here again?"<p>

One Hyoudou Issei asked that to the person in front of him. The person was glaring at him from behind her glasses.

"Hyoudou Issei, the teachers asked me to punish you."

"W-what? What did I do wrong? I always collect my homework on time!"

"You never come to school on time!"

The one who said that also wore glasses, but not the one who was glaring at him. Her outburst caught their attention.

"Huh? Shinra-senpai? Since when where you here?"

"I am standing beside Souna-kaichou since the start! You cannot not notice me! I am obviously here!"

"…Oh… I am sorry, then."

Fuming, one Shinra Tsubaki fixed her glasses.

"As entertaining as that was, I still have to fulfill the teachers' request to punish you," one Shitori Souna was glaring sharply at him. "Now, I want to be just, so I will hear your defense first. Why are you always coming late to school? Education is important in this time and age. If you do not fill your time in high school effectively, then you won't be able to be a respected adult. You will become a low life. A trash of society. Do you want to become trash?"

He really wanted to reply that he had already become trash to someone, but he refrained. "No, Kaichou."

"Then why were you always coming late?"

"School is too boring, especially if you have known all the materials. You do not learn anything new. A School is supposed to be a place for students to learn new things wasn't it? Then, from my perspective, school is useless."

Hearing this, Souna's glare worsened. If Issei had never glared at the mirror; thus glaring at himself, then he would already be trembling by now.

"Are you claiming to be some sort of genius?" the tone she used to say this was low, very-very low, making her words frightening.

"Eh? Well, no…"

"Tsubaki, bring me Hyoudou's file."

Wordlessly, Shinra Tsubaki did what Souna ordered. Souna then glanced at the file seriously, not missing even one letter.

The tension was so thick. So thick that Tsubaki herself did not dare to disturb it.

"Your grades are just barely above average. Yet, you are claiming to know all the materials. If what you said is true, why are your grades like this? You are lying aren't you? What you said was simply an excuse you use to justify yourself for not coming to school on time."

"Like I said, I am no genius. I just like to read a lot."

"Even if you likes to read, that should not be an excuse to skip the first period," she glared at him, this time with a frightening facial expression.

Hyoudou Issei glared back. Surprisingly enough for him, Souna's glare didn't falter even a millisecond.

"Tell me, do you really know all the materials?"

"Yes."

"Then why are your grades just barely above average?"

"I am no genius, and I don't like publicity. Even if I know all the materials given in high school, I will never use it to get full marks simply because I don't like the publicity. Not to mention there are those who would think that I cheated. It would be a pain to deal with them."

Both of them, Souna and him, still staring at each other's eye.

"Okay, but even that was not an excuse to skip the first period. Now, please tell me why are you always skip the first period, even if it is an amazing fabricated lie."

Issei took a deep breath. "I always took a detour from my home to a back alley, in that back alley, there are cats, abandoned cats to be more specific. Every morning, I always came there, bringing cat food for them. The back-alley is on the opposite side of this school, so from there, I always went back to my home before I went to school."

"That's a lie! That's clearly a lie!" Tsubaki couldn't hold it anymore. The nonsense spouted by the man in front of her was pissing her off. "There's no way that was real! You are making it up aren't you?! I won't buy that convenient excuse you were spouting! Kaichou, you're with me, aren't you?"

When she looked at the Student Council President, there was an expression akin to sadness and pity in her face.

"Kaichou?! You believed him?"

"Hyoudou. Is that story true?" Souna asked with a serious expression.

"Eh? Ah…" there was no way he could say that he made it up after he saw her expression. "Yes. I could show you the place," he decided to lie again.

The Student Council President of Kuoh Academy nodded. "If it was not troubling for you, could you show me tomorrow?"

"Hm? Okay, is tomorrow after school good?"

"Yes."

"Kaichou! You believed him?!"

"There was no reason to not believe him, Tsubaki. And besides, if he was lying, I will know it tomorrow. But, please don't ever skip the first period again. I will look into that abandoned cats problems."

Finally he sighed. "Fine. I won't ever come late again."

"I will hold onto your promise. Now, dismissed."

He turned back and left the Student Council's room with a sigh. Now he needed to really search for a back alley in the opposite way of his school that was used by stray cats as their base.

It seems that he couldn't fetch the Bitch today.

* * *

><p>"Kiba Yuuto-kun, it was not usual for you to sleep through the first and second period. Was your daily activity tiring? If so, then I would recommend you to rest for a day, instead of forcing yourself to attend school and sleep through it."<p>

The words of his teacher forced the sleepy Kiba to straighten his back.

"Ah, yeah… sure…"

He didn't get any sleep last night. Trying to finish the game that Hyoudou-kun had gave him took all night, and it was not finished yet. At first, Kiba didn't give any thought to the game, he just played it. But then it got personal when he suspected that the petite blonde Servant was a girl version of King Arthur, which would mean that the sword she used was, if not Caliburn, Excalibur. The sword that he hates so much. The sword that he had spent his existence trying to destroy.

He actually stopped playing for a while to cool down his emotions, and continued it again with a thought that it was just a game, not the real thing. Whoever had wrote the story certainly did not know the real thing existed.

He was near the end when his alarm clock had rung.

And thus, he slept through the first and second period, and was called by his homeroom teacher. Now that his teacher had recommended him to take a rest, he would certainly do it.

To continue playing the game, of course. He was curious with the ending.

* * *

><p>It seems that these past few days, all Rias Gremory did on her free time is sighing and thinking about her engagement. Well, she was not wrong because the date was near. And she did not like everything about the engagement. She did not like that one bit. Raiser Phenex, the one whom she was engaged to, was, in her honest opinion, a bastard. And then there was the fact that she was married because she was the Heir from Gremory clan. She didn't want that.<p>

"Akeno, where's Yuuto? Usually he was the first one who arrived here… it was not like him to not come yesterday, and late today. Is he perhaps sick?" in the end, she decided that the matter of her peerage are more important than what was on her mind.

"I don't know… Asia-chan you are in the same grade as Yuuto-kun right?" Akeno who was being asked by Rias threw the question to a surprised Asia.

"Eh… ah… if I'm not wrong, the girls from my class was talking about Kiba-san. They said something about him being called by the teacher. I don't know why though," she honestly replied what she could remembered.

"I see," Rias replied. "What about you then? No problem adapting to your new lifestyle?"

"No problem, Ise-san has kindly helped me. Of course everyone here also has helped me, so I thank you all."

Koneko's ear twitched as she was eating her snacks when she heard the clubroom's door was opened. When she moved her eyes towards the door, she went back to eating after seeing that the one who opened the door was Kiba Yuuto.

"Yuuto, you're late. It's not usual for you. Is it related to yesterday? You never came here yesterday."

Rias watched Kiba sluggishly walked towards the sofa. "Yeah… it is somewhat related. But it is not as serious as you thought. I am just tired," he finished his answer with a yawn.

Suddenly, the magic circle on the floor glowed. A lone woman wearing a maid uniform was revealed.

Ah, Rias thought. The situation was now convenient for her to ask her sister in law.

"Grayfia," she called the maid.

"Ojou-sama," Grayfia acknowledged her. Scanning the room, she started speaking. "Last night's action was–

"You were sent by Otou-sama weren't you? Or perhaps it was Onii-sama?"

"Ojou-sama, it was a unanimous decision to watch your movements as it is nearing your engagement date. Don't blame your father or your brother, they simply want the best for you."

"And yet by doing that, I feel that I am being confined by them."

"Let me explain their decisio–

Grayfia's eye twitched when she was interrupted again.

This time, the magic circle glowed again, but the symbol changed from Gremory to another symbol. Rias' eyes widened in recognition when she saw the symbol.

Flames came out from the magic circle.

"It's been a while since I came to the human's world," an arrogant voice could be heard.

Rias winced when the one who teleported to the clubroom was revealed. She honestly did not like this situation a bit. Why, oh why did he have to come here at this time?

As if answering her unasked question, the man who rose from the flames called to her upon seeing her figure. "My lovely Rias, I came to see you."

She really wanted to wince, but she needed to keep her appearance strong.

"Now, Rias. Let's take a look at the ceremony hall. The date is nearing, so I want it to be perfect," he then grabbed her arm and pulled her body towards him.

She resisted his pull.

Rias did not know how her face was right now, but she was angry. Angry at her family for watching her, and also angry at the man in front of her, who was supposed to be her future husband. And clearly, she could see the shock on his face from her resisting him.

"Now now, Raiser. Let go of my arm," her voice came out strong. No quiver, no stutter.

It was enough for Raiser to momentarily fell fear. But then his sense came back. A scowl could be seen on his handsome face, "What? Rias? Don't you want to go with me?"

"No. I don't want to spend my time with you."

He snarled. "Oh, really? I am your fiancée after all. Like it or not, you will be my wife in the near future. What's the harm in spending your time with me?"

She leveled her stare at him. After she took a breath, she stated boldly. "Simply, Raiser. I hate your guts."

Now, an expression of pure rage decorated the face of Raiser Phenex. He summoned his flame, before it was extinguished by Grayfia.

"Enough."

Raiser calmed down after he heard Grayfia's voice. He did not like having to stop himself, but he did not want to anger the 'Strongest Queen' in Underworld.

"Ojou-sama. Like I said before, I will explain their decision. A last minute decision was made by Phenex and Gremory. Your brother knows that you do not want to marry him, but at the same time it was also essential and important for the Underworld. So they came up with a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean by that, Grayfia?"

"A Rating Game."

Grayfia's words surprised everyone in the room. Koneko twitched her eyes, Akeno frowned, and Asia was confused while Kiba was surprised enough but still looked sleepy. Meanwhile, an expression of pure glee was on Raiser's face, contrasted to a serious look on Rias'.

"Hahahahahaha! I don't know if Maou Lucifer-sama was stupid, or pure genius. A Rating Game? Rias against me? I suppose the bet is if she could beat me the marriage would be cancelled and the engagement was null?" he asked for confirmation to Grayfia who nodded at his question.

"Yes, it is as you worded it."

"Hahahahaha! The incomplete peerage of the unexperienced Rias against the complete peerage of mine?"

Rias really wanted to smash the face of the Phenex in front of her.

"I will win, Raiser. No, not just win. I will blow you away!"

Raiser's laughter stopped when he heard her statement. "Fine. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

If Rias could be honest, this part made her hesitate. But she now had a chance to break her engagement, she would be damned if she missed this, even if the stake were high. With a conviction, she stared back at him.

"Understood," interjected Grayfia. Breaking the tension between them. "I will inform the two households then."

Raiser then scanned the room, only seeing four other Devils beside Rias. "Five against a full sixteen. I wonder who would win. I could summon them all here, to show you how weak you are, how futile your efforts are, and how stupid a move you have made, Rias. But I won't."

Rias didn't say anything.

With a clenched hand, he continued. "That look in your eyes right now, I want to crush it. I want to crush it so much that you will feel despair when you realize that all you did was meaningless all along. So I give you one month to bring your peerage to mine's level," for a split second, Rias could see a crazed look on his face.

"Are you giving me a handicap?"

And this time, the insane expression on his face could be seen clearly on his face. "No. I am just giving you time to realize what a stupid move you have made."

"One week is enough." What the hell, Rias. She scolded herself. Shut up your mouth now! She could see that Raiser was frowning.

"Two weeks."

"One week," she replied immediately.

"Ten days."

"Fine."

And with that, Raiser left the clubroom in a flash of flames.

Silence fell upon the room before it was broken by Akeno.

"Buchou…"

"I know, Akeno. I know. I should have shut my mouth. Ten days won't be enough for us to defeat sixteen other devils including Raiser himself. But my pride refused it…"

"I don't understand why Raiser-san wants it to happen in one month, wasn't he here because he couldn't wait? What's Rating Game, anyway?"

"Ah, Asia-chan. Since you're still don't know much about Devil's culture, I'll just let Akeno explain it to you in your house. Is that okay, Akeno?"

"Yes, Buchou."

"And to your first question, I also don't understand why he chose one month…"

"Despair," suddenly the sleepy Kiba answered. He yawned before continuing his explanation. "By increasing the time Buchou has on training, he made Buchou do more efforts, thinking more about ways to defeat him. And when Buchou faced him and realize she could not win, Buchou will feel despair."

"…thought you're sleeping…"

The quiet Koneko gave Kiba the first response.

"Hey, I am tired and sleepy doesn't mean that I did not pay attention, especially since there was Raiser Phenex and Grayfia Lucifuge in the same room as me."

"Still, I think Yuuto-kun is right. Ten days huh?" Akeno put her thought out.

"U-um, I don't mean to demoralize, but I think ten days is…."

"…Not enough…" Asia's word was finished by Koneko. They realized the gravity of their situation.

"It's certainly true, but I don't want to say it's not enough before I try," Kiba tried to bring their spirits back, it was not good to have pessimistic opinion, even if the chance of winning are really slim.

"I am sorry, everyone. Because of my pride…"

"No, Buchou. There must be a way for us to gain so much in only ten days. Yes, I am certain of it. We just have to find it," he would be damned if he let the situation as it is.

"But how?"

Nobody could answer Asia. Not because they want to, but because they don't know how to.

"Everyone," Rias cut the silence. "Pack your things. We will train in the mountain starting tomorrow."

"Why don't we start now?"

Rias turned towards Akeno who had just asked her. "Because, I will try to ask him to help us first."

"Who?"

"Hyoudou Issei."

* * *

><p>Raynare was tired.<p>

Today, there was more than usual customers on Heaven's Paradise, which meant that much more works for her. Luckily, Gabriel-sama was kind enough to let her rest for an hour before she continued her work.

As usual, Kiriyama was being looked up to by all the maids. She also took a few notes from Kiriyama on how to efficiently manage her energy serving the customer.

As expected of the most experienced maid here.

Before today, she didn't even know there was something like that.

Anyway, it was late. The café was just closed when she and Nanahama saw two schoolboys walking towards them. It was an interesting sight, because one of them was using an umbrella.

"I assure you, Ayumu, this maid café is awesome! I came here last week and it was great!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Orito."

"And there was a rumor that the owner is as beautiful as an Angel! I really want to see her!"

The two schoolboys stopped in front of the closed front door of Heaven's Paradise. When they read the sign in the door, the one who wears glasses and had spiky hair, Orito, dropped his jaw.

"Um, excuse me, but the café has just closed for today. Maybe you can come earlier tomorrow…" with a soft voice, Nanahama said to the unfortunate schoolboys.

"Guh! It's because of you, Ayumu! You and your damn umbrella!"

"Don't blame me, Orito. You know I hate sunlight."

"Curse you, Ayumu!"

"Well, I won't accompany you tomorrow then!"

"Fine!"

Then both of them walked in opposite direction, leaving each other.

Raynare and Nanahama just stared at each other.

One thing running in both their mind.

They did not understand what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me tell you guys again, Writing Akeno is hard, like, really hard. Especially an exposition about her. You mix a Sadist, a Maiden, and a woman who loves to tease as one personality, and you got headache how to write her. No, it's not because I can't sympathize to her, it's because her personality is so different from mine that I can't thought what's in her mind, how is her reaction to certain things, and so on.**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's for you who asked when they will appear.**

**This Chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, thank you so much.**

**Anyway, review answer time!**

**Lucem Yoru: This chapter and the rest of this arc is my answer.**

**FLARECROWN (Guest): Like I said, what I will do for Kiba is secret, please look forward to it.**

**Remzal Von Enili: Thank you for your input, like I said above, it's a secret.**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you, I hope you have fun in this chapter also. Well, people did not make Rias win against him because he is STRONG. And two, some people found it more appealing for a damsel in distress to be saved by a hero.**

**Sacchin: Ah, now you give me more idea. Good job.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you. Do you want to see Raynare harassed more? *evil smirk**

**tsun: Yes, exactly why I don't like Rias in the canon. She got spoiled, not to mention she did not relevant much in the later volumes, it's like she was just there to power up Issei. A sad fact since she could be developed to be the next Sirzechs with her Power of Destruction.**

**Wawv: Yes, thank you for your input.**

**Guest Oct 11: Ask and you shall receive.**

**Han-ko: Yay! …should I do it more? Huehuehue.**

**deathslayali: Really? I mean, I just wrote it, no plan or something like that for the comedic situation. Thank you for your compliment.**

**The 10th Wand: Ah, the earlier chapter's problem huh? Well, that part was a mix of humor and infodump. I guess infodump and humor could not be mixed together. If you read the first chapter, Issei CONSIDER himself a zombie. I mean, in Korezombie, Ayumu also consider himself as a zombie, meaning that they just categorized themselves as zombie because they can't die, and others similar trait between them.**

**Culaio: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter also.**

**Zikarn Krais: I never said that he would be involved in the engagement… And Rias would never marry Raiser as long as Sirzech can see an opportunity to stop it.**

**OBSERVER01: Thank you.**

**SpecH82: Keep hoping, and see what I will do muahahahaha!**

**Reishin Amara: Actually after I wrote 'Issei gave Kiba F/SN', I just realized that Kiba and Shirou has a lot in common. Survivor guilt, connection with sword, the differences are how they grew up. Shirou grew up wanting to be a Hero, while Kiba grew up wanting to destroy Excalibur. Thank you for your input, I want to keep what I have planned for Kiba a secret.**

**Telron: Here it is, please keep looking forward to this story.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Yes, that's why even though the character development is bad, I still read Dxd. But a reader can regret and hope right? Just like how Korezombie would be awesome if it was focused on action rather than the humor.**

**Gundam Lord: There, I wrote Kiba's reaction to F/SN. What do you think?**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: He will definitely learn something, which I keep secret for now.**

**xMikaelx: Thank you, what Issei gave Kiba is the original version which he bought when Type-Moon first sell it. After he completed it, he kept it tidily until he gave it to Kiba. Thank you, hope you like their appearance.**

**T-B-R: Ultimate badass indeed.**

**AnimeA55Kicker: Yes, which is why I made it into a game and not making it into another universe. I mean, learn something from game? Awesome!**

**Lord Anime: Here it is, your next chapter.**

**cmartist (Guest): Thank you.**

**Frozen-Requiem: More more maids! Read my Author's note. As for Koneko, I just sometimes forget about her because how quiet she is. Ah, I have planned something for the Perverted Duo, just wait for it!**

**Angel Thera & Zaralann & Master DK: Thank you.**

**Athan Starclimber: An arc where Issei have free time.**

**Swanboy & InfiniteSilence8me: Thank you, here it is.**


	11. Life X

**Life X**

"So, let me get this straight. You, Gremory-senpai, want me to train you for the next ten days, because you and your peerage will have a match with your fiancée, so that if you win, your engagement would be null. Am I right so far?"

It was night in the Hyoudou residence. For some reason, Hyoudou Issei found Rias Gremory sitting calmly on his sofa. Of course, when Raynare saw her, she began shouting just like this morning. In the end, before Rias, who apparently wanted to talk with him, could utter a single word, Issei ordered Raynare to her room. With which strangely she complied without an insult.

"You can shorten it to something like that," Rias answered while nodding her head.

"Still, I don't understand one thing. Why me?"

She replied to Issei's question with a smile. "Because I saw you at the church, and I think my peerage could improve from your tutelage."

"You praised me too much. That was just a brutal beat-down, nothing that couldn't be self-taught."

"And that's why I need you."

"Hm?" Issei did not get what Rias meant.

"I need you to teach brutality to Yuuto, Koneko, and especially Asia."

When Issei stared onto Rias' eyes, all he could see was how desperate she was. To think that she want her peerage to be brutal. From what he heard from Asia, this was not how Rias Gremory treated her peerage.

"That's not necessary, especially since Asia is my dear friend. But, if I agree, what do I get from training them?"

"Everything you want."

"Nah, too general. Be specific please."

"Everything you want! Please! I need your help!"

Never before had Issei expected something like the scene in front of him. The scene of Rias Gremory the Kuoh's Great Onee-sama begging in front of him. She even got out from the sofa and did a prostration, just for him to train her peerage.

He only sighed in defeat.

After seeing that, there was no way he would say no.

"Lift your head up, Gremory-senpai. You're from a prestigious family aren't you? It's unbefitting for a lady to beg like that. I'll train them, but I can only do it starting from tomorrow after school. I have an appointment with Sona-kaichou."

Her face morphed into a smile after hearing his reply. And somehow, he didn't know why, but seeing that relieved smile made his heart skip.

"What's wrong?"

"No… nothing."

* * *

><p>In the end, Issei never found the stray cat that he was supposed to take care of. Now, what should he do for tomorrow's appointment with Sona-kaichou?<p>

"Has the Devil left?"

From behind him, Raynare asked. That was when he realized what he should do.

"Bitch, you have a task tomorrow evening," Issei smirked evilly.

"What? Why are you smirking like that?! This is something that I won't like isn't it?! No! I won't do anything tomorrow! I have a job now!"

"Ah, ah. But you forgot one thing, Bitch. I _know _Gabriel will comply with whatever I ask if I word it beautifully."

Now that she realized the danger she was in, her face morphed into a terrified expression.

"Guahahahahaha!"

"Nooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Issei arrived at his class in Kuoh Academy while humming a happy tune. Everyone in the classroom had a question mark above their heads. What happened with Hyoudou Issei? It was rare for him to be happy like today.<p>

It was when his friends Motohama and Matsuda approached him that their question would be answered. "Yo, Ise. You seemed happy, what happened?"

"Ah, it's nothing big. It's just that I will not face Kaichou's full wrath."

"Huh? You have a problem with Student Council?" it was Matsuda who asked that.

"Yeah," Issei nodded. "You know that I was always came late right? The other day, Kaichou summoned me to the Student Council's room and lectured me."

"Gasp! Hyoudou Issei! You are my best friend ever!"

"Huh? Why, Motohama? What makes your eyes sparkling in excitement?!" Matsuda asked.

"Matsuda! Did you not realized it?! Think about what Ise said!"

From the confused expression in Matsuda's face, Motohama could tell that his friend still didn't get what he meant.

"He broke the rule so he would be lectured by Kaichou! It was a brilliant idea! Really, Ise. I never knew you are this devious!"

"Gasp! You're right! Ise you bastard! Why do you never tell this to us?!"

Motohama then clenched his fist and raised it.

"Alright! From tomorrow, I will break the school rules!"

"Me too! What do you think, Ise?"

Issei really wanted to interject, but seeing the unexplainable expression on his friend's face, he couldn't bring himself to remind them that by breaking the school rules too many times, they could be expelled, and that was before bringing the fact that those two are infamous for being perverted.

So, instead of saying something, Issei just put an awkward charming smile without saying anything.

"That's it! I'm glad you're okay Ise!"

"So the quarter smile is back, huh? Thank goodness."

Suddenly, there was a commotion in front of the classroom's door. The females were gushing and going "Kyaaa!" before it changed into a panic because there was a student who fainted. Later, when the student has awoken, she was asked why she fainted. It was because of a smile.

"Ah, Ise-kun. You're here."

It was the appearance of Kiba Yuuto who was behind the commotion. His charming smile was so charming that it made one student faint from the sheer charm.

"Kiba-san, please don't approach me with a charming prince-like smile like that. People tend to misunderstand."

As if solidifying Issei's statement, the fangirl behind Kiba was murmuring something like 'BL', 'KibaxHyoudou' and many disturbing things. Issei shivered when he heard that.

"Ah, please forgive me. Anyway, I am here to return the disc you have lent me."

"Kiba-san, please don't say something misleading like that."

Like before, the fan girl murmured things again, but this time there was one girl who shouted.

"THE DISGUSTING PERVERT HYOUDOU GAVE KIBA-SAMA A PORN VIDEO!"

Chaos.

There was chaos after that girl shouted that. Truthfully, he feared that it would turn into a bloodbath, but thankfully the chaos died down after a member of Student Council broke it.

"You damn prince. This is why I hate bishounen like you. Fortunately they are easily distracted."

"Yeah, good thing Tsubaki-senpai isn't here."

It was Saji Genshirou and a member of Student Council that Issei didn't know the name of. She was a girl though.

Suddenly, there was a tick mark forming on the girl's head. "Why do I feel like someone has just insulted me," before her gaze stopped on Issei. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Saji after seeing whom Kiba was with, went a little pale. He then whispered to her, "Uh, Momo-san, I'd be careful if I were you. He is the one that Kaichou talked about."

The Student Council named Momo raised her eyebrows. "Really? Are you sure, Gen-chan?"

"Yeah…" Saji's face was still pale when he remembered the battered body of that unfortunate Fallen Angel. "You are lucky, Momo-san. His eyes looks normal."

"Really? What's wrong with my eyes?" Issei suddenly interjected, scaring Saji a little bit.

"Guah!"

"Hm?"

"Nononono, we're not insulting you or anything. But, that time, your eyes looked murderous, isn't that right, Kiba-san?" Saji tried to shift Issei's attention to Kiba. But he did not see anyone else.

"Kiba-san?"

"Ah, he left. After I told him that there was another route beside Fate, he hurriedly went somewhere. What I want him to see is Unlimited Blade Works, after all."

Saji didn't understand what Hyoudou had just said, he also didn't understand why Kiba hurriedly went back. But the thing that he didn't understand the most was why his friend Hanakai Momo's eyes was sparkling.

"Uuh, Momo-san?"

"You! Hyoudou right?!" she suddenly shouted.

"Yea-wha!"

His body was tackled by the girl from Student Council. His shoulder was gripped so hard by the girl.

"That was Fate/Stay Night right? You gave Kiba Yuuto Fate/Stay Night?"

Issei wasn't sure, if he could resist her or not, if by any chance, the girl said something like 'I'm curious!' with that expression on her face.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Lend me the installer disc. Right. Now. Or else…" she raised her fist.

"Eh? I said to Kiba-san that he should keep it. If you want to, just ask him yourself."

She rose from her position. "Gen-chan! We have a mission! Let's get Tsubaki-senpai to borrow it from Kiba-san!"

"Eh? What?!"

Poor Saji didn't know what was happening before he was dragged forcefully by Momo to the Student Council room.

* * *

><p>"Everyone," Rias called earning her peerage's attention. "Hyoudou-kun has agreed to help us train for the upcoming match."<p>

"I see... Buchou, when should we leave for training?" Kiba asked his club president.

"I believe tomorrow would be the best time. Aside from the fact that Hyoudou-kun has some things going right now and could only help us starting tomorrow, I also want to have your self-evaluation. Give your report tonight, I want to know your opinion on your own strength, weakness, and things to note. Understood?"

Kiba nodded, so did Koneko and a 'yes' from Akeno.

The bell rung as the meeting was adjourned. Kiba went back to his classroom. His mind was full of what Hyoudou had said to him. He had finished the game, and Hyoudou said that there was another route that he should play.

Now he was curious. The game was not bad for entertainment, but Hyoudou said the second route was what he intended for him to see. So his intuition was right, Hyoudou did gave it to him for a reason that he hadn't realized.

"Kiba-san," someone called him, breaking him from his thought. When he saw who called him, surprisingly enough it was Shinra Tsubaki, the vice president of Kuoh.

"Ah, Tsubaki-senpai. What do you need me for?"

Kiba did not understand why her face was red. She stared at the floor, Kiba did not see anything interesting there... an ant maybe?

"M-my kouhai, Hanakai Momo wants to borrow something," her voice was meek, so different from what he had heard when she was lecturing some rule-breaking students.

"Why didn't she do it herself?"

"That's it! I also don't know! She said she had some things to do, but I am certain she was lying!"

"Ahaha, I see. What did she want to borrow, senpai?"

Her face was reddening even more after he called her senpai. "Su-supossedly you have something that Hyoudou Issei lent you, and Momo wants to borrow it, she said that Hyoudou had said to borrow it from you since that something was in your hands."

Kiba's mind trying to understand what she meant.

"What was it that Momo said? Fade? Faze? Fail? Faith? Steins?"

"Ah, you mean Fate/Stay Night."

"Right. That's what she said."

"Okay, wait a second, I'll be back." Kiba then went back to his classroom and brought out disc that Hyoudou gave him.

Meanwhile Tsubaki was nervously waiting outside Kiba's classroom. Why did Momo need to borrow whatever that was anyway? And why didn't she do it herself?! They were on the same grade!

Minutes later, Kiba had been back to Tsubaki. "Sorry for waiting, this is what Hanakai-san wants."

"Ri-right, thank you."

"Don't worry. Though I was rather surprised that Hanakai-san wants it."

"Y-yeah… I wonder why too…"

And then they stood awkwardly without saying anything.

"Um, senpai. You need to give it to Hanakai-san, right?"

"O-oh! You're right. Sorry, and thank you."

And then she left with a red face. Leaving Kiba wondering why her face was red.

* * *

><p>Not far from Kiba's class, Hanakai Momo and Saji Genshirou was observing the interaction between Kiba and Tsubaki.<p>

"So, this means that 'Operation Tsubaki-senpai Love Love Attack!' is a success right?" asked Saji before he cringed because Momo glared at her menacingly.

"Haah~ why is every man dense and naïve? Look, Gen-chan. Tsubaki-senpai stuttered, that meant she was nervous. It's not good for their development! Not to mention Kiba-san did not know anything to say to Tsubaki-senpai because of their difference in grade. As I thought, different grade is a big hurdle to overcome. And Tsubaki-senpai also, why did she stand awkwardly there? I know that it was hard to come with a topic, but at least try to make a conversation! Sigh…" Momo ended her rant with a sigh.

"So, what does that mean? Why is she making that weird expression on her face?"

"Gen-chan, this means that 'Operation Tsubaki-senpai Love Love Attack!' is a failure and in need of a help! And she made that expression because she was a maiden in love, don't you understand? That expression is what a love-struck girl makes!"

"I don't understand… so is she happy or what?"

"As I thought men are so ignorant. Gen-chan, let me tell you that a maiden's heart is complicated. It can't be associated with just 'happy' or 'sad' or any simple feelings. Their feelings are so deep and complex!"

"In the end, I understand nothing from your explanation."

"Mou~ Gen-chan… Let's ask for everyone's help!"

"Don't drag me with you!"

* * *

><p>Evening came and the school has ended. As promised, Issei was walking with Kuoh Academy's Student Council President, Shitori Sona. She was also accompanied by her Vice President, Shinra Tsubaki. They, as Issei had said yesterday, were walking towards a certain back alley in the opposite direction of school.<p>

Issei had said that he was always late because he needed to take care of the stray cat there. While Tsubaki expressed her thought that he was lying, Sona proposed to see the cat for herself before deciding what punishment she should give for Issei.

After nearly one hour of walking silently, they arrived at the certain back alley.

"Right, so this is where the cat is."

"Don't lie! I knew there was no cat!"

"Silent, Tsubaki. We will see for ourselves if Hyoudou was lying or not."

And so, they entered the back alley.

"Hyoudou, where's the cat?" Sona asked after scanning around and finding nothing.

"I knew it, you were lying!"

"Psssh," Issei put his index finger in front of his mouth, indicating Sona and Tsubaki to be silent. "Here she is."

From behind a stack of wooden box, a shadow in the shape of cat's head could be seen.

"Nya~"

So he was not lying at all, Sona thought.

But that thought was discarded instantly.

For the 'cat' that Hyoudou supposed to take care was, in fact, a black haired woman wearing a sexy cat outfit, complete with the cat ears.

"Nya~" the 'cat' raised her paw.

"That's not a cat! That's obviously not a cat!" Tsubaki could not hold her thought. "That's a cosplaying girl isn't it?!"

It was a little dark, but Sona could clearly see there was tears falling from the girl's eyes.

"Hyoudou," she called him. Her tone was deep. It was actually scaring him to be honest.

_Yes, Kaichou! Get angry at Hyoudou because he lied! _Was what was inside Tsubaki's mind.

"No! I can't take it anymoooooooreeee!" the 'cat' shouted, before she ran away.

And the 'cat' was gone. She was too embarrassed wearing that costume in the open and ran away, not realizing that by running away, she let people on the street see her.

"Why didn't you say that she was a nekomata? An abused one to be exact?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ANGRY WITH?!"

""Huh?"" both Sona and Issei turned their heads towards Tsubaki.

"Kaichou! That's not a cat! Hyoudou was lying! And that's clearly also not an abused nekomata! She was just a girl forced to wear a sexy cat outfit by him!"

…

"Right, so, Hyoudou. Answer me. Why didn't you say that she was a nekomata?"

"W-well, I thought no one would believe it if I say that I was taking care of a girl with real cat ears."

"YOU ALL ARE APPROACHING THE PROBLEM IN THE WRONG WAY!"

""Huh?"" Once again, Sona and Issei turned their heads to Tsubaki.

"Aaaaahhh! I can't take this anymore!"

And she too, like the 'cat', ran away from the back alley.

…

"Okay…" Issei broke the silence.

"Thanks for the help, Hyoudou-kun," Sona smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"I know you were lying from the start, and I will still punish you accordingly. But I understand that for the next nine days, you will help Rias. Isn't that right?" Issei nodded for confirmation. "So I will tell you the punishment when you are finished helping Rias."

"Right, Gremory-senpai told you huh? So why did you thank me?"

"That Tsubaki needs to relax. At first I just wanted to confirm your lie myself, but after seeing Tsubaki's weird expression after lunch break, I decided to bring her along so she would release whatever was inside her mind. You know, Hyoudou-kun? After the church incident, Tsubaki became more open on expressing her thoughts. So I think I also need to thank you for that."

"Err, yeah, you're welcome. But I don't think she will be relaxed from that."

"What was that?"

"No, never mind. I think I should go home now. Kaichou, thank you for understanding the situation. I promise whatever punishment awaits… I will endure it."

"Yes, and no, you I don't need you to endure it. I need you to understand what you did wrong and fix it," but he did not hear what she said, because he had already left the back alley.

With one last gaze towards the wooden box, she let out a thought. "I wonder what kind of woman could be forced to wear that in public."

* * *

><p>Raynare was beyond embarrassed.<p>

Apparently, the Trash thought that forcing her to wear that cat outfit was not enough that he organized so many pedestrians on the way to his house.

Well… not exactly the Trash who organized it, but why was there so many pedestrians today?!

She felt the lecherous gazes directed at her, it was disgusting.

Well, she could take care of herself if anything happened.

"Bitch!"

Somebody shouted that word. She couldn't help but be reminded that the Trash also called her that. But surely, whoever shouted that was not the Trash right. So she ignored it.

"Finally caught up to you, Bitch."

Her eyes widened hearing the Trash's familiar voice calling her name. This was the Trash, no doubt about it.

"Wh-what?!" honestly, she really wanted to cry. This was too much.

"I know that was too much, forcing you to wear that."

"Then why, dammit?! Why did you force me?! Is it revenge?! Huh?!"

By now, several pedestrians had become bystanders of the confrontation.

"Honestly? It's because I had no choice."

Oooh! So the boy was having some debt and forced the girl to wear that so the debt will be paid. That was what was running inside the bystanders' mind.

"I mean, I couldn't find any cat yesterday, and I'm afraid of Kaichou. If she knew I lied…" he left the words hanging. "And so, you are there wearing that as a substitute. I know what I will ask is too much, but can you forgive me?"

Raynare couldn't believe the Trash was prostrating in front of her. He was asking for her forgiveness. Slowly, her face was forming a smirk.

"Fuhahahaha!" she placed her feet on the Trash's head. "Know your place! A Trash's place is beneath my feet!"

The Trash didn't say anything. She could hear murmurs from the bystanders.

She could heard some words. 'So cruel', 'kind boyfriend', and 'called him Trash'.

What was that, why was she the villain now? The one who humiliated her was the Trash, so now she humiliated him, what was wrong with that?

"Hey, Trash, say something! Trash!"

"Forgive me…"

"No! I know I asked you to say something, but don't say that! It makes me the villain in their eyes! Say something like 'next time I will force you to wear something more humiliating!' or anything like that so you will be the villain!"

"I can't… I won't force you to wear anything humiliating again…"

"That will make me looks even worse in the bystander's eyes! Stop saying things like that!"

"I'm sorry, Raynare…"

"Like I said, don't say things like–"

Whatever words was coming out from her mouth, it was stopped after her brain processed the words that the Trash's mouth said.

That was…

That was the first time he called her by her name after he took care of her, wasn't it?

Oh damn, why was this making her face red?

She turned her body on the opposite direction, freeing Issei's head from her footing.

"Raynare?"

"Hmph, who gave you the right to call my real name?"

"Oh… you don't like it huh? Okay then, I'll call you Bitch again–"

"Ise."

"Yes?"

"I never gave you the right to call my real name, but you did. So in turn, I also will c-call you by your name, w-whether you like it or not, hmph!"

Issei smiled when he heard that.

"Okay then, Raynare. What do you want for dinner?"

"H-huh?! W-why do you ask?!"

"Well, to celebrate our closeness and also a bonding time!"

"Wh-what the hell! No! I won't say anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

"H-hey! You're supposed to convince me to let you know what dinner I want!"

"Huh? Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Don't wanna," Issei smiled seeing her frustrated expression. This is the first time he took a look at her face clearly, and he never realized it, but he was living with a beautiful girl, just like when 'she' was living with him a long time ago.

Maybe this was a premonition, or something like that. A tiny little corner in his head thought that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! So next chapter is the training and the chapter after that is the Rating Game (?). I am not sure if I should write the Rating Game. On one hand, without Issei in her peerage, Rias will have a hard time and I need to improvise on the battle which is hard in my opinion, but on the other hand, Kiba will be so awesome if I write the Rating Game. So… Do you want me to write it or not? If you want me to, then I'll try but I can't promise it would be good since my writing skill is not good. What I can promise is Kiba will be so awesome. **

**This Chapter is beta'ed by Bigreader in The Omniverse, thank you so much.**

**By the way, this is the end of 'The Daily Life of Trash-kun and Bitch-chan is Full of Harassment'. I know the title was bad, but then again, so does many Light Novels. And after this chapter is the start of 'The Daily Life of Ise-kun and Yuuma-chan is Full of Romcom Moments, but Ise-kun is Still Harassing Yuuma-chan'. Again, the title was bad, but then again, so does many Light Novels. **

**Now, for Review answers:**

**kristoper21: Buat RG, silahkan baca A/N diatas. Buat Kiba, ya berhubungan juga dengan RG. Untuk Ayumu, itu cuma cameo karena banyak yang nanya kapan KoreZombie cast muncul, yaudah saya munculin tanpa mengubah plot. Muahahaha, I was just teasing you all!**

**Sacchin: There you go, the 'cat' problem was solved. **

**ArcherShirou: He will become so awesome that I afraid I can't convey his awesomeness because my poor writing skill. **

**Culaio: Ah, yes. Issei is NOT replacing Ayumu. Gasp! I just realized I made Issei got NTRed by Ayumu! Oh my! Why did I never realized it before?! On another note, think about the potential mayhem that could happen if the truth comes out.**

**Karlos1234ify: Your wish is my command! We have Raynare in sexy cat outfit! Hmm, your idea has merit, I will store it for later. **

**xMikaelx: No, I never like the temporary pawn plot device. Too convenient. You're welcome. **

**Otaku97: Wait for it!**

**Cuhar: I'm sorry, but no. Not for a while for both question.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Kiba is being changed to be so awesome! Oh no! Are you an esper? How the hell did you read my mind about Orito?! Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Please look forward towards the rescue.**

**Vainety: No, Issei is not King of the Nights. He is his own man, and Issei is Issei. **

**tsun: Sadly, I haven't read it yet, maybe later. And yes, I do pray too, since I can't do something like that with my poor writing skill.**

**Master DK: No, it will still be Boosted Gear. Just imagine you have 1000% Zombissei Boosted ten times, mindblown.**

**Death Slayer D: Thank you, I am trying.**

**Kizuro Shirosaki: Maybe nothing interesting happened in last chapter, but there's underlying meaning if you look a little deeper. By lying to Sona about the cat, Issei unknowingly cut Rias' training day to nine days, but he also gave Kiba time to finish Fate Route.**

**SpecH82: Onwards!**

**Jose19: Yes, truthfully, the uniqueness is what makes them easy yet so hard to write. I'll try to make Akeno as close as possible to her canon personality, but I can't promise you.**

**revan79: Here it is, and please look forward to next chapter also.**

**Guest (Nov 14): Thank you.**

**OBSERVER01: Ah, please refer to the A/N. **

**Han-Ko: Really? I thought it was kinda obvious that he would appear. Or was it just me? **

**Nintendoes Gamer: Please look forward to it!**

**Zaralann: Eh? I don't know? I mean, Gabriel is seeing Issei as a close friend. And Issei is the same. If she realize that she love Issei, there's still their closeness to overcome. Would Issei see her as a potential lover? Or would he not? Something like that would be answered as the story goes on.**

**deathslayali: Hm, yes. How fucked up is Ayumu you think? And sorry, but your guess is wrong. Please try again next time.**

**Zikarn Krais: Yes, Issei is not a member of Rias' peerage. So how will he save Rias when she lose in the Rating Game? Would Sirzech involved? Fear not! I have it all planned out!**

**Bluntag: Thank you.**

**NinjaFang1331: Really? What was it that you didn't see?**

**InfiniteSilence8me: Thank you.**

**jabbarulez: Yes, it's precisely because he is Hyoudou Issei that his love life is complicated. **

**AoiKishi: Ah, it's not something that I want to reveal in an Author's Note. I have the answer, but please wait for in-story explanation since I don't like to reveal something important in the Author's Note.**

**BBWulf: Thank you. Here it is. Hope you are satisfied.**


	12. Life XI

**Life XI**

**Rias Gremory's Peerage's Training – Day I**

"Come on, Toujou-san! I know you are stronger than that!"

Rias Gremory could see her underclassmen, Hyoudou Issei, try to cheer Koneko up. It should have work, because Rias could feel the emotion behind Hyoudou's word. And yet, all it did was just annoy Koneko, Rias could tell because she saw the tick mark on her head.

"Senpai, I would appreciate your encouragement… If you would stop being on top of my backpack."

That was right. Hyoudou-kun was on Koneko's shoulder, specifically on top of her backpack, sitting calmly.

"Toujou-san, this is a part of my training for you."

"Does ordering Kiba to run ahead and back to the bottom and back again without using his trait as Knight also your training?" Rias interjected.

"Yes. By doing that, Kiba-san is building up his base speed. You said that he as… what is it again? Knight? Possess a high speed, right?"

Rias nodded at her underclassmen's explanation.

"Then it would be more beneficial if he builds up his base speed, so that his enhanced speed would be faster. Think about it like this. You said Devils have a sturdier physical body than average humans, right? Then imagine that average human's power base is one. That would make even the weakest Devil has two as its base power. Kiba-san's trait as Knight would allow him to be faster, then imagine his speed would be increased from, let us say from three, to four or higher."

Rias nodded, understanding the explanation given.

"And so… If his base speed is higher than three, wouldn't it be more efficient for him?"

"That's true… The Knight's speed is limited by his own body's limit. If Yuuto could overcome his limit, then he would be faster yes. I supposed that is why you are making Koneko-chan to carry an overweight backpack with you on its top."

Issei nodded at her statement. Rias felt satisfied for his explanation.

But that still couldn't erase the tick mark on Koneko's head.

"Senpai… am I really not allowed to use my trait…?"

"Yes."

"What about Akeno-senpai and Asia-senpai?"

"Eh, they have their own pre-physical training from me."

* * *

><p>Not far ahead from Koneko, Rias, and Issei. Akeno and Asia were also struggling to carry their backpacks. Akeno because she had the combined trait of all pieces, needed to do the same thing as Kiba, but she had to carry the same backpack as Koneko. Asia was also carrying the backpack because Issei did not know any training for a magic user.<p>

"Akeno-san, why aren't you going ahead like Kiba-san? Ise-san said that if you and Kiba-san did not complete at least five laps before Koneko-san arrived at the villa, then he would triple your and Kiba-san's training."

"Ufufufufu," Akeno's eyes glinted with amusement. "That is exactly why I am going slowly. I want to see Hyoudou-kun's punishment, ufufufufu!"

Asia who didn't understand what her upperclassmen was saying, just tilted her head.

"Akeno-san, Asia-san! Out of the way!"

They could hear Kiba's voice from behind them, so they moved out of his way.

"What lap is he on again?"

"Um, I believe it is his third laps. You can do it, Kiba-san!" Asia shouted.

Akeno felt that Kiba couldn't hear Asia's encouragement, but she did not say anything out of consideration for Asia.

* * *

><p>"Right, so, you've completed your fifth lap, Himejima-senpai. Since you completed the laps after Toujou-san here completed hers, you will get my punishment, but that is for later. For now, the non-magic user fighter will spar with me, I will evaluate you. Since Gremory-senpai said you have evaluated yourself, we will compare yours and my evaluation. You have rested long enough, so who's first?" Hyoudou Issei said seriously.<p>

Kiba raised his hand. Even though Koneko got to rest more than him, he was really eager to improve himself through his and Hyoudou's evaluation. He had evaluated himself. He was fast, but he lacked in power. His slash and stab were quick, but it usually just left a shallow gash.

He saw Hyoudou nod at him. Both of them then went to stand in front of each other. In Kiba's right hand was a wooden sword, while Hyoudou was unarmed. "Okay, so let's begin."

Kiba instantly used his trait to appear on Hyoudou's left, swinging his wooden sword horizontally to slash Hyoudou's neck. But it failed to slash him because Hyoudou parried with his left hand. Hyoudou then threw a punch towards his face.

He managed to duck, but he couldn't dodge the kick that came later.

Thrown several meters backward, Kiba immediately rose. He then went into a defensive stance.

Hyoudou nodded at him. "Let us test your defense first, okay?"

Hyoudou then _almost instantly _appeared on Kiba's left, much like what Kiba did. Hyoudou then swung his hand horizontally in a motion to chop his neck, but Kiba managed to parry it with his wooden sword. Kiba remembered what Hyoudou did, swinging his free hand towards Issei, who managed to catch it with his hand.

"This is what you should have done, Kiba-san. Not ducking, but keep parrying it. Something I learned from experience is that dodging will give you a lot more trouble than parrying."

Hyoudou then jumped backwards. "Now, come, Kiba-san." He made a 'come' motion with his hand.

Using two of his hand, Kiba thrust his wooden sword towards Hyoudou, who simply swatted it and kicked his body again.

"Your thrust is too weak, Kiba-san. It lacks power."

Kiba knew that, he knew that his thrust and especially his swing is not as powerful as his punch. But, why did he fell angry when Hyoudou said that? For whom was this anger directed? For Hyoudou? For himself?

Kiba shook his head. This was not the time to be angry. He should just accept it as a part of him that was not strong enough. He definitely would be strong enough after this training. Strong enough to help his King.

His grip on the wooden sword tightened.

"UORYAAAAA!"

With a battle cry, he went for a thrust once again.

Hyoudou, thinking that Kiba would add more power to his thrust because the first one lacked in power, went for another swatting.

Only this time, his hand did not touch the sword at all.

On the last second, Kiba had changed his attack from thrust into a slash, a downward slash to be exact.

It hit Hyodou on his head, hard. The blow managed to put Hyoudou down.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Hyoudou-kun."

"No, no, it's okay. I have to say, the last blow certainly didn't lack in power. This is enough for the evaluation, Kiba-san. Now, Toujou-san, let us begin our spar."

Kiba went to observe the spar from beside his club mates. Koneko who was standing several meters from Hyoudou, seemed tense, and it seemed that Hyoudou also noticed that.

"What's wrong, Toujou-san?"

He saw Koneko shake her head, and went into a stance.

"Come at me, Toujou-san."

Koneko ran towards Hyoudou, she threw her punch towards his chest, but he blocked it with his arms. Despite blocking her attack, the blow made him dragged several meters backwards.

"Ouch, I think my bone breaks… Oh, it's not. Okay then, please continue Toujou-san."

Koneko threw another punch, but, just like what Hyoudou did to him, this time Hyoudou swatted it aside and grabbed her arm in the process. He pulled Koneko's light body towards him before landing a blow on her stomach.

That blow seemed painful, Kiba thought as he winced.

"Your punch is slow enough for me to think several ways to deflect it. I could block it again, swat it like what I just did, or dodge it."

Koneko finally managed to get up after being punched in her stomach. This time, she ran before delivering a side kick which Hyoudou caught with ease.

"Like I said, your attack is slow. I get that … Rook was it? Has great constitution and powerful physical attack, but if it was not fast enough, and countered, it will be useless." He then threw her.

After she managed to get up again, she ran forward again. Kiba didn't knew what was on Koneko's mind, but he had a feeling that what Koneko would do, would surprise Hyoudou, just like what he had done.

And he was right.

Instead of throwing another punch, which was what Hyoudou predicted, she used her hands as a pivot and did a front-flip, before heel-kicking Hyoudou's head, hard.

"Damn it, why does everyone strike my head?"

Koneko jumped backwards, making a distance with her opponent.

"That's enough, Toujou-san."

She then loosened her stance and bowed towards Hyoudou.

"Thank you, Senpai."

Kiba saw Hyoudou nodded at her before turning his head towards the spectator. "Now, who's next? Asia-san?"

"Um… Um…"

The person in question stuttered and glanced at her club's president.

"She is our primary healer, and beside Bishop is mainly a magic user. Though it won't hurt for her to be able to defend herself. So I think you need to start with the basic for her. I will train her in the magic department."

It was Rias-buchou who answered him.

Hyoudou nodded again before asking Akeno-san. "What about you, Himejima-senpai?"

"I fight primarily with my lightning-based magic, but I think I will benefitted from a training in physical department as well. Be gentle with me, Hyoudou-kun." She finished with a wink.

"That means we can't have a normal non-magic spar right now. What about you, Gremory-senpai?"

"I fight using my Power of Destruction. Ah, before you ask, Power of Destruction is something I got from my mother, in fact, my brother also has it."

"I see. Can you demonstrate it for me?"

She nodded and a red aura enveloped her. Kiba had saw her using her power, but he couldn't help but admire it when he saw it. Truly, his master was powerful. On her hand floated a reddish black orb on the size of baseball's ball. His King then made a motion of pushing the orb forward. Once it made contact with a tree, it exploded.

The explosion was not that big since she did not put that much power into the orb. But it was still mesmerizing to him.

"Power of Destruction can annihilate anything it touches. Be it living things or inanimate matters."

"I see…" was Hyoudou's reply to her. Kiba then saw Hyoudou thinking for a minute before he called Rias-buchou again.

"Gremory-senpai, can you manipulate its shape into other shapes?"

"Yes, my current control over the Power of Destruction should be enough to shape it into other shapes. Why?"

"If my hypothesis is correct, then your chance at winning this… Rating Game was it? Just get a little bit bigger."

Kiba could see his club president's eyes shine, but she kept herself calm.

"Really, Hyoudou-kun? Can you share it with me?"

"Before that, you need to be able to shape your power to coat your fist with it."

She frowned hearing Hyoudou's response.

"That is actually impossible to do. Power of Destruction completely annihilates anything it touches, even my fist. That's why I never directly touch it."

"Then find a way to do it. Even I have found it."

Kiba saw Rias-buchou's eyes widen, nothing but surprise was seen on her expression.

Saying that he had found a way to do the impossible with her power, was a blow to her pride. Kiba could understand why she was surprised. No, it was more that Kiba was relieved that his King was just surprised and not angered.

Still, if there was one thing Kiba knew about his Buchou, then that would be how competitive she was. Hyoudou had just strike her pride, and with how prideful she was, he could predict what would happen next.

"I will show you, Hyoudou-kun," she glared at him. "I will find a way, to coat my fist with Power of Destruction."

"Good, that's what I need. Now, what's next, Gremory-senpai?"

"Eh? Ah… I think we should have lunch."

Kiba saw Koneko nodded, approving her choice, and Asia's smile. He himself also nodded at her. The one who confused was Akeno. "Buchou, wouldn't we have to unpack first?"

Rias smirked at her. "We have already done it, Akeno. You were late, weren't you? All of us has already unpacked our belongings."

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Ara, who would cook our lunch then? Your knowledge of cooking is limited, is it not, Rias?"

By now, Kiba could see the imaginative sparks coming from their eyes.

"Well, if you would, I think I can cook for you all. That's the least I can do after tiring you all out."

Thank the Satans that Hyoudou had come between them.

"Ah…" It seemed that Akeno-san was at a loss for words.

"Oh, I didn't know you could cook, Hyoudou-kun. Then again, you have to, considering who was leeching off you in your house," Rias-buchou's fist met her palm.

"Okay, after lunch, I will be making a schedule for your training, please don't interrupt me. Gremory-senpai, you can train them in magic then."

She nodded, and they went to make lunch, or in Akeno-san's case, unpack her belongings.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner when Issei announced the schedule for her peerage's training.<p>

"Okay, so for Kiba-san. First, after wake up, you have to do six laps of running just like you did today. After that, please refine your swordsmanship, since I don't know a thing about swordsmanship, you can do your things. After that, it will be a spar with me. After that, Gremory-senpai is free to do whatever she want with you. And then you can rest, or train yourself."

Rias saw her Knight nod at him. A determined gaze could be seen on his eyes.

"And then, Toujou-san, like Kiba-san, you have to do two laps of running just like you did today. After that, you will spar with me. After that, you can refine your stance. After that, Gremory-senpai can train you, and then you can rest or train yourself like Kiba-san."

Koneko was also nodding her head while hearing her schedule.

"As for Asia-san and Himejima-senpai, you both also have to do four laps of running. And then while I spar with Toujou-san, you two can train with Gremory-senpai. After I finished my spar with Kiba-san, you both have to train with me, since Gremory-senpai wants me to drill basic close quarter combat to you two. Understood?"

""Yes""

Both of them said on the same time.

"Do notice, that this schedule is for the next five days. After the sixth day, I will evaluate your schedule and update it."

"What about me, Hyoudou-kun?" She asked him.

"You have to find a way to coat your fist first, Senpai."

Rias gritted her teeth. She had to find it, a way for her to coat her fist with Power of Destruction. But that was something impossible to do. Even her brother, the Maou, Sirzech Lucifer himself never did it, at least from what he told her about the civil war.

"Now, you can rest. Oh, Himejima-senpai, please stay. We have to discuss your punishment."

"Ufufu, okay then, Hyoudou-kun."

With that, Rias retired for the day, her mind was thinking about a way to complete her underclassmen's task.

* * *

><p><strong>Rias Gremory's Peerage's Training – Day II<strong>

It was another day in Heaven's Paradise. The café was bustling with customers, no wonder Raynare looked tired. She was working as a maid in this maid café because of several reason. One of them is that the man who took care of her was a bastard.

Sure, they had reconciled. She was not feeling that angry at him anymore. But still, the fact that he was a bastard couldn't be refuted.

She was just finished cleaning a table when her fellow co-workers, Kanagawa, called her.

"Amano-san, there is someone requesting you to, he said his name is Azi…Azaru…"

"You mean Azazel-sama?"

"Yeah! That's his name. Wait, do we even deal with personal requests like this?"

Raynare shook her head. "This is special. I'm sure Owner Gabriel will understand."

"I see… then I think you should go right now. He is waiting."

Raynare nodded and went to the waiting Azazel. In a place full of normal people like this. Certainly eccentric people like her leader was easy to spot.

She was right, Azazel-sama did stand out. Without delaying another second, she went straight there.

"Raynare-kun, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Azazel-sama. What are your orders?"

"Anything delicious. Anyway, how is living with him?"

"U-um, it's okay. He is weird, infuriating, but sometimes gentle."

Dammit, why did she stutter? She had to appear strong in front of Azazel-sama!

"I see," he smiled. The smile he gave her was something that she would always treasure forever. However, what she didn't realize was that smile was a relieved smile. "I'm glad my decision to leave you with him was right."

"Ce-certainly, we had a rocky start, but lately, he has been a gentleman. Stupid, but gentleman nonetheless."

"I didn't see him today, usually at time like this, he is here," Azazel scanned his surroundings, but couldn't find the brown haired boy.

"Ah, he was training some Devils, what was her name again? Gremory I think?"

"Gremory?" his look changed into a calculative look before he smiled.

"Azazel-sama?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I think I have to cut this short. Can I cancel that order? I have to go now. Good luck with him, Raynare-kun."

And then he left, just like that, leaving a confused Raynare.

* * *

><p>The second day of training with Hyoudou was surprisingly tiring for him. Maybe it was because he had not become accustomed yet. But his body felt sore all over, just after the training with Hyoudou. On his schedule, there was training with Buchou next. With Buchou, he would be training his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth.<p>

Still…

"Unexpectedly tiring…"

Beside him, Koneko was laying down in the ground, not caring that it would dirtying her clothes.

Hyoudou was harsh, he thought it was something that should be added to Hyoudou's personality. Either he showed it just for this training or it was there all along, he didn't know for sure. With Hyoudou, he had to swing his wooden sword towards Hyoudou's arm. The purpose is to increase the strength of his swing. By attacking Hyoudou's arm, his powerless swing would be swatted by Hyoudou, so the objective is to stop Hyoudou from swatting his wooden sword.

_"You might be fast, but it would be useless unless you can hurt them. Put your strength into your attack, use your speed to avoid your foe's attack, though it's best to parry or block it."_

For him who had trained his speed and swordsmanship, this kind of training felt refreshing. Until he was tired.

He was a little surprised that Hyoudou was not tired at all. From what he saw, Koneko also pushed herself until she was tired like this.

He took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll head to Buchou right now, do you want to go together Koneko-chan?"

"Five minutes…"

Kiba just chuckled at her response.

"Well then, I think I'll go ahead of you, is that okay, Koneko-chan?"

She just nodded at him.

And so Kiba went to see his King to train, but all he saw was his Buchou who was thinking quite hardly. He guessed it was because what Hyoudou had tasked her. He greeted her softly.

"Buchou."

"Yuuto," was her acknowledgement.

"If you are busy, then I think we can skip it this time. I mean, I can train my Sacred Gear if you still have your problem to solve. And besides, Koneko-chan is also tired from Hyoudou-kun's training, so I think she wouldn't mind skipping it also," Kiba offered.

She shot him an apologetic and grateful look, which he replied with a smile.

"Well then, I'll train in the woods."

With that, he left Rias-buchou on her own. Like he said, he didn't mind skipping the session if it meant Buchou could use it to complete her task. He had one training in his mind to improve himself, and he could do it with or without his King's help and guidance.

When he arrived at a clearing, he took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Okay, my swordsmanship is shaping up quite nicely, Okita-sensei really helped me for my technique. Power is handled by Hyoudou-kun, so that leaves my Sacred Gear to train."

He had calculated that, but he hadn't calculated what he should do with his Sacred Gear. For all he knew, he could have reached the Sacred Gear's limit, and it couldn't get any stronger.

"So what should I do with it?"

What were Sword Birth's limits anyway?

Was it limited on the number of sword it could create? No, he didn't think so. Sure, he never counted how much he had created swords using it before, but he doubted that his Sacred Gear's limit was that.

Was it limited on the speed of creating the sword? He had never counted it, but usually he could make it in seconds. So what was its limit? Could he create the sword faster? A millisecond? He could try with that.

But, the most important question on his head was, was it limited on what kind of sword it could create?

He could create Holy Eraser because he understood the basics of holy weapon back when he was still a kid. Flame Delete and Replenish Calm, he also understood a little about magic from books and Akeno-san's explanation. Other swords he created rarely had another properties, mostly just more durable than average swords. But, was that his limit?

Could he created a sword with properties he hadn't understood?

Kiba stared intently at his right hand, he willed his Sacred Gear to create a sword.

After a glow of lights, his right hand was gripping a hilt of a sword.

However, the sword he had just created was not an average sword.

It was the perfect copy of a sword he had seen in Fate/Stay Night. Its name was Kanshou, the black sword. It represented the Yang side, while its twin, Bakuya, represented the Yin side.

He could create it because he understood its shape and size. But there was something he did not understand from it.

On his left hand, Bakuya came to be.

The twin swords from the Fate/Stay Night game was in his hand.

There was a purpose, a reason why Kiba created the married swords.

He threw the black sword towards no one. He did it because he wanted to test the capabilities of his Sacred Gear. In the game, Kanshou and Bakuya had a unique ability. They attracted each other. He did not understand why, they just did in the game. He made both sword because if his Sacred Gear could create a sword with properties he did not understand, then it was possibly a strong non-Longinus tier Sacred Gear.

However, Kiba would be disappointed because the black sword did not come back to him at all.

He frowned. Seemed like he got his hope too high. There was a reason why Sacred Gears were divided into several tiers, maybe his Sword Birth's limit was that. It couldn't create a sword with properties he didn't understand.

Still, even if his Sacred Gear had limitations, his skill did not. If he wanted to get stronger and break through the limitations, all he had to do was just train, train and train.

He created another sword, this time a normal plain looking average sword, and then he let the sword fell to the ground, before creating another sword.

He did it again and again, until the clearing was full of swords.

He had not counted the second needed to create those swords, but he was sure the time needed was decreasing, even though it was at very slow rate.

He allowed himself to smile.

Today, he had made an improvement.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sirzech," the voice of someone he knew was coming from the speaker on his phone.<p>

"Azazel, it's been a long time since we held proper conversations. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ah, I don't know the circumstance behind it, and frankly, since it was Devil's internal problem, I don't usually care. But, your sister might have sold her soul to the devil–"

"MY sister is a Devil."

"After all, she sought training from Hyoudou Issei."

Sirzech furrowed his brow. "And why, if she was training with Hyoudou Issei, are you calling me like this?"

"…You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh my! This is gold! You, Sirzech Lucifer, don't know anything about Hyoudou Issei? Pfffftttt hahahahahaha!"

"Just tell me, what has she gotten herself into? If I'm not wrong, Hyoudou Issei was her underclassmen in Kuoh."

"And yet that's not all there is to know about him. I hired him twice, and he charges total five percent of the Grigori's bank account. Do you get it, Sirzech? Five percent of the Grigori's bank account! Your sister doesn't have that much money on her does she? She might as well have sold her soul to him!"

His eyes widened after hearing that explanation. It took Azazel five percent of Grigori's money to hire him twice? What had his Ria-tan gotten herself into?

"Don't worry too much, despite anything, he is a kind man. He probably rejected your sister's offer to sell her soul."

That still didn't calm him down. "Azazel, can I meet him?"

"Ahaha, don't tell me that. I don't even know where he is right now… ah, I have his contact, should I contact him and tell your request?"

"Yes, please," he answered with a sigh.

"Well then, I bid you farewell, Sirzech. I have a feeling we'll meet in person soon."

After he clicked the end button, he called his beloved Grayfia in.

"What do you need, Sirzech-sama?" she asked after bowing to him.

"I want your opinion on Hyoudou Issei."

There was a brief confused expression on her face before she answered. "I have not been able to monitor him, and the only contact I have with him is when I went to his house to recover Rias-ojousama."

"Ah, yes. You told me that she was in good hands, right? Please elaborate."

She nodded before answering. "Upon arriving at his bathroom," she ignored the expression on her husband slash master slash King and continued her explanation. "There was a Fallen Angel there. I thought I had arrived at the wrong house, but after asking her, she confirmed that the house I arrived was indeed Hyoudou Issei's house. Afterwards, I hurried my steps towards his bedroom, and found Ojou-sama sleeping in his embrace. I did not want to intrude, so I just told him to take care of her and leave. She was naked, and possibly attempting to seduce Hyoudou Issei, but his face showed no surprise nor desire to take her. Conclusion, he has a good heart."

"I see…"

"If I may ask, why do you ask that?"

"I want to meet him in person, there was something that we have to discuss, especially concerning Ria-tan."

* * *

><p><strong>Rias Gremory's Peerage's Training – Day III<strong>

How.

That was the question that plaguing her mind from the moment he gave her the task.

How could she utilize her power in the way he wanted?

Covering her hands with her power, and yet at the same time, her Power of Destruction did not touch her hand at all.

Hyoudou said that he had found a way, somehow Rias doubted that. Hyoudou didn't even have an understanding of her power, only the basics from what she showed him. And yet he claimed he had found a way, not even five minutes after seeing it work.

Rias channeled her power again, compressing it into a small ball, way smaller than baseball ball because she just wanted to test, and push it towards a tree.

It blew up, meaning that her power works as usual. It also meant that she can't touch it directly.

Since the first day in the villa, she had already tried all the way she could think, and none of it worked.

"How, how can I do it? What should I do?"

She asked to nobody in particular. And as it should, no one answered her.

"Buchou."

But she heard someone calling her. She recognized the voice as it belonged her Rook.

"Koneko. Right, sorry. I was too focused on my task. Let's begin your training with me."

But the petite girl shook her head. "Skip… I can train on my own."

Once again, she gave an apologetic and grateful look, yesterday to Yuuto, and this time to Koneko. She liked to think that she was a good master for them, but somehow this time she felt like she failed them. Running away from her responsibility for training them, just for what? Another time-wasting activitie?

She hadn't gotten any result from her try, she might as well stopped altogether. But Hyoudou's words came back to her.

_"If my hypothesis is correct, then your chance at winning this… Rating Game was it? Just get a little bit bigger."_

She wanted to know what was it, she wanted her chance to be bigger. She wanted to win, to not lose to that man.

That was why she hadn't given up yet. The only motivation for her to complete the task she was given.

She inhaled the fresh air and began gathering her power.

"Let's try once again."

Then she realized that Koneko hadn't left her and trained herself.

"Koneko?"

"…Maybe I can help…?"

Rias smiled at her, "Thank you, Koneko. But you should spent your time training yourself, the main purpose of our training trip is to train ourselves. In fact, the one who supposed to train me wasn't here, and just giving me task to complete. How can I complete the task I don't even know the goal?"

"You are right," Koneko nodded at her words, "Still, I feel grateful to Hyoudou-senpai for training me."

"Huh? Weren't you afraid of him?"

Seeing the calm expression on her face, Rias couldn't help but ask. After all, before the training trip, Koneko always watching her distance against Hyoudou, in fear of the pervert and the church incident.

Sometimes she even still had a chill from just thinking about the church incident, and wishing that she didn't see Hyodou's frightening glare.

She saw her Rook shake her head.

"Hyoudou-senpai may be called pervert, but his training is effective. Look at this, Buchou."

Using her hand that was covered in a boxing glove, why was she even wearing it in the first place, she punched a random tree, and made a boxing-glove-sized dent on it.

"What's so special about it? You could easily do that couldn't you?"

There was a rare smile on the white-haired nekomata before she answered. "I am not using my trait as Rook. Hyoudou-senpai said that if my basic strength is high, then using my trait will make it higher. He trained me using this boxing glove as a softener, he said that if I punch the same target with the same power without the glove, it will make me more painful to the target."

"Ah, I understand. If you strike your sparring partner, in this case Hyoudou-kun, using the boxing glove, then the blow would be softened enough that it wouldn't hurt that much, but in actual battle when you fought without using the boxing gloves, the impact would be much more powerful because it wouldn't be softened by the gloves. I guess he really know what he's doing," her eyes trailed onto the red boxing gloves in Koneko's hand.

Wait!

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Koneko, the outermost part of the gloves is a leather right?"

Koneko nodded, confused at her question.

"Continue your training alone then, I think I have found a breakthrough."

* * *

><p>"Sigh… what should I do with you two? At this rate, you two might need to be expelled so parents would not send any complaints towards the school."<p>

Shitori Souna, the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy just sighed at the problem in front of her. Behind her, her vice president, Shinra Tsubaki just glared at their problem.

"P-please don't expel us, I don't know what I would say to my parents if I got expelled!"

"Y-yeah!"

That was the only thing they could say to defend themselves.

"Your previous perverted antics, while frowned by everyone in school, was not as bad as this time. What happened?"

"We… we were just getting encouraged by Ise to do more serious things!"

"Yeah! He said that he was called to the student council room because he broke some rules, so we thought by breaking more rules and openly peeping at the swimming club, we might get called here more quickly."

Souna could feel a headache from their explanation alone. "And why do you want to be called here? I hope it was not to perv on our members."

"N-no! Of course not!" Matsuda shouted. "B-but, we can't deny wanting to be here to be scolded by you…" he finished silently.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Nothing!"

Souna just massaged her temple. "Alright, you are to be punished for your action, but it will wait for several days until Hyoudou get back from his permission."

"Um," Motohama began. "Where exactly is Ise? He did not come to school since two days ago."

"I don't know exactly where, but I believe he was with the Occult Research Club."

When they heard that, Motohama and Matsuda, the Perverted Duo of Kuoh Academy screamed.

"HYOUDOU ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>It was at dinner when Rias mentioned that she believed she had completed her task. Her statement was met with smiles by her peerage and raised eyebrows by Hyoudou.<p>

Then, after they have arrived at a clearing not far from the villa, she stood in front of Hyoudou.

"Show me, Gremory-senpai, a way to coat your fist with your power. Something that you believed impossible two days ago."

Rias did not reply to him, she just nodded her head and began gathering her power and focusing it towards her balled fist. She could feel the power flowing through her, reddish black aura began enveloping her body, a sign that she was using her Power of Destruction.

And then, after the power gathered at her hand, she shaped it into some sort of boxing glove.

The process of shaping it was not that hard, it was maintaining the shape that was hard. She needed to concentrate fully on her power, lest it would collapse.

After she felt the shape was constant enough, she opened her mouth to say something to Hyoudou, but she was cut off by a bolt of lightning from her right side coming towards her. She had no choice to dodge by jumping forward, fading her power in the process.

That bolt of lightning, there was no one who could do that except Akeno.

She glared at her childhood friend slash Queen.

"What is the meaning of this, Akeno."

Her Queen just smiled, but there was a glint of sadness on her eyes. She did not understand that, she couldn't understand why. In the end, Akeno replied by firing another lightning towards her, which she kept dodging.

On the side, she saw Kiba and Koneko surprised expression. Then that meant Akeno's strange action towards her was just her doing.

"Akeno-san! Why are you attacking Buchou?"

Kiba readied his sword.

But, Akeno did not reply, just like she did not reply to her before.

Rias moved her gaze towards Hyoudou. She had a strange feeling Hyoudou was involved somehow.

She was right, there was an intense gaze from Hyoudou. But it was not directed at Akeno, her attacker. It was directed at her instead.

Her brain began thinking about the reason.

Why?

Was this some kind of task also? Defeating Akeno?

"Yuuto!" she called Kiba, "Don't do anything!"

Rias then gathered her power again, intending on using it on Akeno. She knew that firing it directly on her would be fatal, so she would just firing it towards her, missing or not, depended on Akeno's skill, and she believed Akeno could dodge.

But then something came to her mind.

There should be a reason why Akeno attacked her. And yesterday, Akeno hadn't shown any hostility towards her. She attacked her only just now, which the difference between yesterday her was, today she had completed the task given to her.

Akeno fired another lightning bolt towards her, but she did not move.

"Buchou!"

She centered the power she had gathered onto her right hand, coating her right fist with her power.

"Dodge it, Buchou!"

The lightning bolt came towards her.

She took a deep breath. This was a gamble. A gamble that she took along with Hyoudou if what she was thinking was right.

With a battle cry, she punched the lightning bolt that was directed at her with her Power of Destruction-coated right fist.

"Raaaaagh!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Akeno's attack was destroyed, annihilated until it became nothing.

"Holy- I think she might have just created a more explosive version of Imagine Breaker."

Was the thing that she could hear before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Akeno-san, why were you attacking her?!"<p>

"Calm down, Yuuto-kun. See, Hyoudou-kun did nothing against it right? After all, it was his order," Akeno pointed to Issei who was still thinking several possibilities that comes with Rias' imperfect destructive Imagine Breaker.

From the moment Rias said that her power could annihilate anything, whether it was living things or inanimate matters, it got him thinking if that power could be used to negate attack like the hero's power of a certain series.

He was right, apparently with more explosive power than the original.

"Hyoudou!"

"Cool your head, Kiba-san. Yes, I was the one that ordered Himejima-senpai to attack her, but only after she managed to coat her fist with her power. It was the punishment that I gave Himejima-senpai," he explained to Kiba.

"Yeah, I was disappointed. I thought the punishment would be something more…"

"Why were you even ordering Akeno-san to do that?!"

Hearing this, Issei just smiled at Kiba.

"Because, Kiba-san. If you realized what just happened, then you might realize that Gremory-senpai managed to negate… No, negate might not be the fittest word. I think what she just did was annihilating Himejima-senpai's lightning bolt. That was quite a feat, wasn't it?"

It was then Kiba fully comprehend what had just happened and found himself agreeing with Issei.

"Now, I think we should bring her to her room, she needs rest. And that technique… the explosion burns her hand. I think she should refrain from using the technique freely, and keep it as last resort."

Indeed when Kiba saw his King's right hand, it had a signs of a burn mark. Still… that technique was amazing to his eyes. Annihilating someone's attack? Rarely few people could do that. Okita-sensei's mastery of swordsmanship allowed him to cut his enemies' attack, something that only happens in manga or anime. But what Rias-buchou just did… it should be impossible.

Not even Sirzech Lucifer used his Power of Destruction like that.

Well, for Sirzech, there was no need to annihilate his enemies' attack, just annihilate his enemies and problem solved.

But, he thought. For Rias who was powerful but still could use much improvement, a trump card like this was exactly what she needed in the Rating Game.

Yes, like Hyoudou said, their chances of winning had increased, even if it was just slightly.

* * *

><p>It was late night when Rias woke up on her bed.<p>

What had happened? The last thing she remembered was punching Akeno's lightning into nothingness.

That was right… her Power of Destruction managed to annihilate Akeno's lightning. That meant her gamble had paid off. She examined her right fist, there was a burn mark there. She frowned. That meant she couldn't abuse the technique.

"Oh, you've woken up, Gremory-senpai?"

She turned her head towards her window, where she could hear the familiar voice of Hyoudou Issei, her underclassmen.

"Hyoudou-kun, what are you doing there?"

On her window, Hyoudou was leaning peacefully, reading a book if what she saw was right. Behind him was the moon, its light shining brightly in the night sky.

Honestly, right now her underclassmen looked astonishingly handsome. With his eyes still on his book, she would not believe that this was the friend of the two most famous perverts in Kuoh Academy. The two were known for cursing every handsome men in the school, so the fact both were friends with a handsome man like Hyoudou was a mystery to her.

"I think after three days being in each other's company, you can call me Ise. All my friends do."

She frowned at the revelation. Then that would mean his friends in school were only the two perverts, Asia didn't count because they were close even before Asia enrolled. And she would be glad to be called one of his friends.

"Yes, Ise-kun. You should call me Rias then."

He only nodded, before closing his book. "Rias-senpai, I'm sorry. I was the one that ordered Himejima-senpai to attack you."

"I know," she replied, and enjoyed the slight surprise that came to his face. He just gave her an apologetic look, much like Akeno did earlier. "But, thank you, Ise-kun. Like you said, our chance in winning have increased," she clenched her fist.

"What can I say? You want me to train you, I give you my best. That technique was what was on my mind when you explained that your Power of Destruction can annihilate anything."

She stared at her clenched fist, and a determined look was on her face. "With this, I will defeat Raiser. Certainly."

"Don't use it too much, it strains your hand, don't you see it?"

"I know…"

An awkward silence then came, before it was broken by Rias.

"Ne, Ise-kun. Even my brother never thought to utilize the Power of Destruction this way. Where did you get it?"

Instead of answering, Ise just threw her the book on his hand, which she barely caught. She read the title of the book. Toaru Majutsu no Index.

"Read that book on your free time, I got that from the book."

She then opened a random page on the book, before closing it and began reading from the first page.

"Imagine Breaker, that's the name of the power similar to the technique you just created, with a kanji for Illusion Killer, 'Gensou Goroshi'. It was a fitting name since it breaks people's illusion on the book. What do you think your technique should be named?"

Rias thought for a seconds. The technique, like Hyoudou had said, increased the chance of her winning against Raiser. It brought her something that she thought she had lost after confronting Raiser on the clubroom back then.

"I think, I'd like to name it Hope Bringer. If you said it was named Imagine Breaker because it breaks people's illusion, then I named it Hope Bringer because it brings me hope. A chance to win against Raiser," she finished her thought. "What do you think?"

She saw him moving her gaze to the sky.

"Yes. It is a fitting name."

Another silence fell between them.

"Rias-senpai," this time, it was broken by Issei. "Why do you not want to marry him? I will not pretend I understand the situation because I don't, I just want to know why."

She sighed, before moving her gaze to the sky also.

"The starry sky is beautiful, don't you think so? To be honest, there are several reasons, him being a bastard is just the first. But the strongest reason is… Maybe you would call me petty, maybe you would call me childish, maybe you would call me selfish, but I don't care. The strongest reason I don't want to marry him, is because I don't want to be seen only as Rias from the Gremory Clan. The reason for our engagement is to unify and increase the strength of the two pureblood clan from 72 Pillars, Phenex and Gremory. They are only seeing me as Rias from the Gremory Clan, they never see me as just Rias, another Devil. I am proud, being a member of Gremory Clan, being a little sister of a Maou. But, when it comes to marriage, I want to marry someone that see me as just Rias, not the Rias from the Gremory Clan."

She then realized that the brown-haired self-proclaimed zombie was staring at her softly. She felt herself reddening at his soft stare. There was no trace of the terrifying dead-fish eyes she saw in the church.

"Are you blind?" he asked with a smile.

She found herself confused, not understanding what he meant.

"I don't know what Devil Society sees you as. But here, we never see you as Rias from Gremory. Your Peerage see you as Rias the Club President of Occult Research Club. I cannot say the same about Devils as whole, but I'm sure your peerage individually see you as someone important, but not because of your family. Most students of Kuoh Academy see you as the number one beauty, the Rias-oneesama that everyone admire, not because of your family. I see you as Rias-senpai, my upperclassmen that needs some help."

Eh? What was this? Why were her cheeks wet? Were those tears?

"That's why I'll help you," he finished with a charming smile. So charming that she found herself in tears.

"Wipe those tears," he began again after seeing her crying silently. "Save it for later, when I have drilled you with my training now that you have Hope Bringer, you need to be proficient in hand to hand combat," he smirked evilly.

Did she just shiver from seeing that smirk?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! It has been a long time since I updated. Truthfully, I had to cut the time for writing because this is my last semester of high school and I have to prepare for the final exam and college entrance exam. But that's my problem, so let's leave it aside for now. **

**First, a big thank you for Bigreader in the Omniverse for beta-ing this chapter. Without you, my story is a mess.**

** One day, it struck me. A way to utilize Power of Destruction to neutralized enemy's attack. I think I read too much TAMnI. Of course, full IB is too broken for DxD, so I made it has a drawback. Hear me! Ishibumi! I have made Rias more useful than canon! Hahahahaha *runawayinfear**

**Anyway, Kiba failed to recreate Kanshou and Bakuya, since having Sword Birth do that would be too broken. I don't know about Blade Blacksmith though, since it is a Balance Breaker. Anyway, at first I want to finish all nine days in one chapter, but I can't do that, and this chapter has been delayed too long, so I cut in into three days and put all the important things for training into this chapter. Next chapter should be the Rating Game between Raiser and Rias with some flashback on the other six days of training, damn, I have to rewatch/reread it again and alter it so Kiba would be awesome enough for you all, and Rias, don't forget about her.**

**Hopefully my explanation for the training makes sense, since that was what in my mind when I wrote, and since I don't have any martial arts background, I put all I could think into that. The trait of the Evil Pieces was just stated in the canon simply as 'increasing the speed' or 'increasing the power', or did it explained thoroughly and I missed it? This is my interpretation of Evil Pieces' unique trait.**

**As for people complaining that this is AU, don't worry. I know the pace is slow and following DxD's canon, but I have a surprise for you in the near future.**

**Now, for Review answer's time.**

**kristoper21: Semoga sekarang puas karena udah cukup panjang**

**tsun: Re-really? The Raynare ship has sailed? What about the others? No, I won't make Issei go doki-doki, it would be funnier if the girl who goes doki-doki when they see Issei… I think I read too much Shoujo. I blame that one newly translated otome game bodyswap WN.**

**ArcherShirou: No, Kiba won't be King Arthur's descendant. That title still goes to Arthur in DxD. **

**Nintendoes Gamer: Thank you.**

**blarglflargl: Thank you for your opinion, but I have decided to write the Rating Game, please look forward to it. Eh, I have something planned for Kokabiel's arc, something that might surprise you all.**

**BBWulf: Thank you, glad you loved that.**

**Death Slayer D: Thank you.**

**DestinyVain: Who knows? Let's just wait for that.**

**Culaio: Eh, you took my answer too seriously, take it lightly, and I'm sure you'll smile a little. I hope this chapter can make you enjoy the story again.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Actually, the last scene was not planned at all, my finger suddenly type itself. Yeah, I want to make the Student Council relevant, and this is the training.**

**deathslayali: MASENKO-HA! Please wait for more RaynarexIssei.**

**Sacchin: Glad you liked that scene.**

**FLARECROWN & Guest (Dec 20): Thank you.**

**Jose19: They are doing their things somewhere.**

**GreyMan19: Actually an interesting take on Raynare's harassment, especially since she's a little messed up in the head.**

**OBSERVER01: This is it, not really training them to be brutal.**

**BruceNadeuJr: Thank you for your input, I have decided to write it, please wait for it.**

**YourNameHere (Guest): Ah, the reader could be impatient huh? But what does the Korezombie's cast do before their canon? I really have no idea. If you realized from the bits on Chapter 10, Ayumu has been killed and revived, but hasn't met Haruna yet.**

**Han-Ko: You're welcome.**

**Ranger Station Charlie & FallenHuntr: Thank you.**

**Blinded in a bolthole: Did you have Harem Detector? It should beep if there is harem.**

**GenryuBlack94: Thank you and sorry for the late update.**

**withdranwnmadness000: Yeah, thank you. Please wait for the RG chapter.**

**Kizuro Shirosaki: Thank you.**

**anonline (Guest): Thank you, but really, flattery will get you nowhere.**

**Guest (Dec 22): Don't spoil my idea!**

**Livink: Your wish is granted.**

**Cristos: Thank you for your opinion, but I have decided to write the Rating Game. While what you said is true, I realized that if I skip the RG, then this training chapter would be useless since the outlet for showing his growth was skipped. It's true that Kiba is the heroine for volume 3, and he will still be one of the heroines of my Excalibur Arc. For me, Raynare is, like other DxD's cast, a wasted potential. That's why when I read that Raynare traumatized Issei in the later volume (I forgot when), I smiled to myself. Like I have said, please be patient for the Korezombie's cast.**

**Guest (Dec 23): Do I surprise you?**

**gerro: Thank you, and please wait for the RG.**

**kenegi: You need to look deeper on why I made Kiba read Fate and UBW first.**

**DarkPirateKing69: Thank you for all your review, truthfully, I have no confidence on writing humor, I sometimes just write what I think funny to add the comedic parts. Do I have to change the genre to humor? Because I think this way is fine.**

**Telron: Poor Issei indeed.**

**SpecH82: Thank you for your opinion on the earlier chapter, and yes, someone will kick Raiser's ass into kingdom come, guess who?**

**Zaralann: Thank you.**

**Axcel (Guest): Thank you for the review.**

**Akairyuu Truong: RL problem mate, it's always RL problem.**

**Refraction of Light: Thank you, sorry for the late update.**


	13. Announcement

**This is not an update. Sorry for those who are waiting for another chapter for a long time. It's been nearly two years since the story has been published, and nearly one year after the last chapter is updated.**

**I can say that real life problem is messing me up, but that would be a lie. I am getting bored of this story. I thought this was going to where I wanted it to, but when I re-read it, it actually wasn't. So I lost my interest in this story.**

**So with this, I announce this story is on hiatus. Maybe later, my interest in this fic will rekindled.**

**That doesn't mean I stopped writing though. In the past one year after I last updated this, I've spawned several oneshots and a new series. Both on DxD fandom and other fandom.**

**Check it out if you have time. I'm sure you'd like my new series titled Pawn. It's an AU DxD fanfic where... I think it's better if you see it for yourself. Also I made my best oneshot titled Again and Again, it's a strictly IsseiXSona pairing fic. Check it, it's my best work as of now.**


End file.
